Dallas and The Amazon Angels
by 76southgirl
Summary: Mike Dallas was sent to Earth to find his Amazon Angels and stop the Evil Devolas from destroying the Earth. During his mission he founds friendship within the Angels as they face other types of enemies. Will Dallas and The Amazon Angels save the Earth or will they fail? AU (Fimogen, Eclare, Jatie, and Bhandurner)
1. The Mission

**This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little rusty. Also, excuse me for my grammar I know it's not the best. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi and their characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Dallas's POV:

I came to Earth for a purpose and that is to save the Earth from the Demons and to save the army of Angels from the Evil Devolas, the most powerful Demon in Hell. His plan is to send his army of Demons up to Earth and to take over the world and make the people as slaves and to make their life a living hell. So he's making Earth turn into another version of Hell. Angelo, the god of the Angels, sent me down and gave a mission.

(Flashback)

_I was just admiring my angel wings when I notice that Heaven was quiet, I mean TOO quiet then I looked around most of the Angels were gone. So I went to Angelo and told him what I notice._

"_Devolas and his Demons have captured ALL the Army Angels when we were trying to stop them from taking over the Earth." Angelo said in a somber tone._

"_What! That's terrible, how are we going to stop Devolas and his Demons when they captured all the Army Angels?" I said very shocked._

"_That's why I have you, I trust you Michael, I need you to go down to Earth and save the people there."_

"_Me? But Lord Angelo I can't do this all by myself. Can you imagine only me fighting a bunch of Demons" I said still shocked._

"_You have a good point Michael, that's why I'm giving you this." Angelo said giving me a small brown box._

"_What's this?" I said opening the box, inside were four angel wing beepers with individual colors: one is Blue, the other is green, the third is yellow, and the last beeper is purple._

"_You need this when you go to Earth. Your mission is to find four females there you can trust and give them the beepers; they will help you fight against the Demons. These beepers can give a woman angel powers, extra body strength, the stamina to fight, and the ability to fly."_

"_Cool that would be easy." I said excitedly._

"_Michael it's not going to be an easy task. Once you give them the beepers, you need to train them until they get use to their powers." Angelo said in a serious tone._

"_Okay Lord Angelo I understand my mission…so when will I start my mission?" I said seriously._

"_It's best if you start now, we don't know when Devolas and his Demons will approach their plan."_

"_As you wish Lord Angelo." I said walking away with the box of beepers on my hands._

(End of flashback)

I'm here standing in front of Degrassi Community School, I'm disguised as a school hockey jock name Mike Dallas as everyone WILL call me 'Dallas'. I even have the whole get-up: baggy pants, an Ice Hounds jacket, a duffel bag, and a hockey stick. I took my steps inside Degrassi where I will start my mission.

**How do you like it so far? Also, next chapter will be a little longer (If you want me to continue the story). Please review:)**


	2. Meet the Girls

**Like I said in my previous chapter, this chapter is going to be longer, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Dallas's POV:

So I walk into the Degrassi hallway and girls were staring at me, then they started smiling and waving their hands at me, all I did was smiled back and wave back at them. As I continued walking three guys, wearing Ice Hounds jackets, similar to what I'm wearing, walk up to me giving me hand shakes and pats on the back, then continued walking the opposite way. All I did was play it cool. It was weird at first, but I kind of like the attention.

When I finally reached my locker I put my duffel bag and hockey stick inside and took out my chemistry textbook. As I closed my locker I saw a beautiful girl on the right side, next to me, taking a textbook out of her locker. She has black long curly hair and was wearing light blue, v-neck, short sleeve blouse and black knee-length skirt and black high-heeled boots. I gave her a charmed smile and she just looked at me in a confusing way; so I approach a conversation with her.

"Hey locker neighbor, I'm Dallas, and you are?" I said with my flirty face

"The wrong tree to be barking up." she added, being ignorant.

"That's a terrible name. You should change it." I said still smirking at her.

"It's Fiona Coyne. Look, I'm flattered, but not interested."

"Well, I love me a challenge." I said trying to play with her.

"And I love me girls, Look I don't have time for your silly games, so please leave me alone!" she said closing her locker, getting annoyed, and about to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, turning serious, realizing I've pushed too far.

"What?!" she said turning, getting really annoyed.

"I'm sorry it wasn't really my intention to annoy you or play games with you. It's just that I'm new here and I just want to make friends, and fit in and try to engage a conversation with someone."

Her mood changed from annoyed to pity and she walked towards me, looking me.

"Look I'm sorry for being so up-tight. I know how it feels being the new kid. I would love to be your friend and ONLY your friend." she said emphasizing 'only'.

"Cool, is okay if you could spare some time and chat?" I asked hopefully.

"Well we only have 10 minutes till the bell rings and I don't have better things to do, so yeah, sure." she said sitting on the floor, leaning against her locker, and patting on the floor next to her for me to sit down on.

We talked, listened, and laughed. But she had a lot to talk about than I did, like her living in New York, moving to different countries when she was young, and a lot about her girlfriend, Imogen. Me, I just talked about being the new kid and my interest in Hockey. No big deal.

(Bell Rang)

"It was really nice chatting with you, Fiona. Finally! I have a real friend here." I said getting up.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Dallas. You know, you're not half as bad as I thought you were. Again, I'm sorry for being judgmental and up-tight, I realized that not all Hockey Jocks are players. And remember don't pretend to be something that you're not because you might not know that someone will like you for being yourself." Fiona said, getting up and smiling at me.

"Thanks for the advice, so I guess I'll see you around...locker neighbor?"

"I guess you will…locker neighbor." she said as we walked our separate ways.

You know Fiona is a really nice girl, out-spoken, and sure can be trusted. I guess I found my first Angel, one down, three to go.

…

I arrived in Chemistry class where I sit down and wait for the bell to ring. When the bell rang for class, the Chemistry teacher stand up and started talking to the class.

"Good Morning class, today you'll be assigned to do a lab experiment, so I assigned each and every one of you partners to work with. Remember your partner that I assigned you to will be your partner for the semester, so no rearrangements." The teacher started reading the list of partners we'll be working with.

"…Jake Martin and Marisol Lewis and last but not the least Katie Matlin and Mike Dallas." the teacher said as she finish reading the list.

I got up and look around for my partner, and then a girl, with tied up black straight hair with bangs and wearing a green plaid shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers, waved at me with a fair smile on her face. I'm guessing that's Katie, so I walk up and sat down next to her.

"I'm guessing we're partners for the semester, by the way I'm Dallas, Mike Dallas." I put my hand out and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katie, Katie Matlin." She put her hand into mine and started shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, well we should start on our experiments now." I said, as we both put our goggles on. As we were about to start, I saw her, a little sad, looking at another lab table with a guy and a girl do their experiments.

"Why so glum chum?" I said, in a soft voice.

She turned and looked at me, "Huh? Oh sorry. No offence, but I was hoping that my boyfriend, Jake, would be my partner, but he's now my best friend's, Marisol, partner." She turned again to the guy and the girl, who I assumed that's Jake and Marisol, then turned back to look at me.

"It's okay, I'm not offended, but don't worry you'll like me, I'll be the greatest lab partner ever. I promised you won't get bored and annoyed by me. Plus it's a great opportunity to make new friends." I said cheering her up.

"Ha-ha, I like you already. I bet you make all the girls laugh and smile." She said, giggling.

"Well, I don't try to it's just a natural habit of mine…we should get started on our experiments" I said smiling.

As we started doing our experiments, Katie and I are surprisingly getting along. It was 15 minutes before the bell rings and it was a free class time. We used that time to talk and get to know each other a little more. As the bell rings for our next class, I got up and turn to Katie.

"I had great time talking to you Dallas, so I'll see you around okay? She said.

"Yeah sure, and it was nice talking to you to Katie." I said as she smiled and turned around and headed out the door.

As I walk to my next class I was thinking about Katie. (And no not in a 'I-think-I'm-in-love-with-her' kind of way and plus she has a boyfriend, so no.) Anyways I was thinking about Katie.

Hmm, Katie is a nice girl with a good personality, and she's like an Angel. Wait…like an Angel. I guess I found my second angel. Two down, two to go.

…

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. My second class was really terrible and boring. Most of the students were guys and they're rude to me when I talk to them. And the only two girls in my class were ignoring me and giving me stick faces when I smiled at them, they were treating me like I'm some sort of Hockey Jock Playboy, which is true. (I meant true about the Hockey Jock thing not the playboy thing, just to clear things up.) So I force myself to listen to the teacher's lecture, which is the boring part.

I didn't feel hungry so I went to the roof garden to have some alone time, cool off, and maybe think more about my mission. As I sat down and think, I heard giggling, and realized that I'm not alone. I stand up and look around to where the giggling is coming from.

I stop and I saw it was two girls sitting down, chatting and laughing. One had short curly light brown hair, wearing plain yellow long-sleeved shirt with khakis and brown ballet flat shoes. The other girl has black long hair and dark skin and wearing a light purple sleeveless shirt, dark purple capris, and dark purple sneakers.

The curly-haired girl saw me looking at them and she tapped her dark-haired friend and her friend also looked at me. It was an awkward stare between me and them, so I was the one to break the silence.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone. I should go." I said, turning around about to head out.

"No it's okay, we thought that we were alone too." The dark-haired girl said, as I turned around and she was looking at her curly-haired friend, and then looking at me.

"Yeah, you can stay if you want, we don't mine." said the curly-haired girl, smiling at me.

"Thanks, I was expecting you guys to brush me off and judge me since I'm a Hockey Jock." I said, hesitantly putting my hands on my Jacket pocket.

"Well, you are a Hockey Jock, but we're not judgmental on people's appearance, and not all hockey jocks are bone heads, and you're pretty much a decent guy." Said the curly-haired girl.

"And even if you're like one of those hockey players, just remember that not all girls are easy to play with and we're one of them." Added the dark-haired girl, half smiling and half serious.

"Plus, we both have boyfriends, so if you were about to flirt with us, sorry we're taken." Added the curly-haired girl.

"Okay, one, I appreciate you guys not judging me, two, thank you I am pretty much a decent guy, three, flirting with you guys is the last thing on my mind right now, and four, I'm new here so I just want to make friends." I said, smiling making a point

"Oh well sit down, and lets chat. By the way, I'm Alli Bhandari." said the dark-haired girl as she extended her hand for me to shake. I sat down between the girls and shook Alli's hand.

"And I'm Clare Edwards." said the curly-haired girl as I turned to my left, facing her, and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Clare and Alli, my name is Mike Dallas, but you guys can call me Dallas." I said, turning my head, looking at both of them.

"Okay" both of the girls said at the same time, giggling.

So we chat, talk, and laugh. I learned that Clare and Alli have been best friends since their freshmen year. Clare talked about her boyfriend, Eli and Alli talked about her boyfriend, Dave. Me, I just talked about hockey and just adjusting here in Degrassi. Then we end up playing, 'Would you rather'.

"Dallas, would you rather die drowning or die by getting eaten alive by a crocodile?" Alli asked.

"Is there another option?" I asked hopefully

"No" both girls said at the same time.

"You have to choose one Dallas." Clare said like I have no choice.

"Okay, okay, I'd rather die drowning, and plus I don't want to end up being Dallas a la mode for a crocodile." I said making a point.

Both girls were laughing hysterically. Then it was my turn to ask.

"So Alli would you rather be my Angel for a day or streak around the whole school?" I asked Alli.

"Well I know myself pretty well to know that I'll be pretty embarrassed if I streak around the school, so I'd rather be your Angel for a day." Alli said, very sure to herself.

I turned and looked at Clare, "So Clare, same question, would you rather be my Angel for a day or streak around the whole school?"

"It depends, what would you do to me or what would I do if I choose to be your Angel?" Clare asked, smirking at me.

Clare is a very clever girl, so I cleared things up a bit. "Well nothing inappropriate, if that's what you're thinking. You know be my slave in a good way like maybe make you do something to make the world a better place to live in and spread good to other people."

"Okay, well streaking around the school is so not me, and I love making the world a better place, and giving back to the people. Since you made it clear enough; I'd rather be your Angel for a day." Clare said, very sure to herself too.

All I did was smile at them. Then the bell rang for third period and both girls stand up and I just remain sitting.

"It was nice meeting you Dallas." said Clare

"Yeah we really had a great time." Added Alli

"Well thank you for giving a chance to chat with you girls." I said

"No problem, we're friends now are we?" asked Clare

I couldn't stop smiling when Clare said that. I was over the top happy when I'm officially Alli and Clare's friend.

"Well we should be going now, see you around Dallas." Alli said in a happy mood and grabbing Clare's left arm as they both head out the roof garden.

"K see ya" I yelled

Alli and Clare really made my day. I feel lucky because I realized that I already found my last two Angels.

So I got up and headed to my third class of the day.

…

The final bell rang for after school and I went to my locker to grab my things for, of course 'Hockey Practice' when I approach to my locker, Fiona was at her locker and notice my happy mood.

"Someone in a happy mood today, how's your day Dallas?" Fiona asked

"Well, for your second question Ms. Coyne, I had an awesome day and for your first question, the reason why I'm in a happy mood is because of your advice, I made some new friends that like me for me and not judge me for being a hockey jock." I answered

"That's great, I'm happy for you that you're settling in." Fiona said as she open her arms and pulled me into a tight hug.

Obviously, I hugged her back. As we hugged a petite girl, with glasses and pigtail hair, approached to our locker; she didn't seem really happy when Fiona was around my arms. Fiona, in the other hand, didn't notice her because the girl was behind her.

"Fiona, I think we have company." I said looking at Fiona, then at the girl, and back at Fiona.

Fiona turned her head at the girl. Realized that we're still hugging, she broke the hug.

"Hey Immy!" said Fiona as she approached the petite girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Fions." The girl said in a slightly stern tone, she looked at me in a suspicious look.

I felt uncomfortable and awkward on how she stared at me. Fiona noticed my facial expression, and then she broke the silent.

"Uh, Dallas this is Imogen, my girlfriend I've been talking to you about. And Immy, this is my new friend Dallas, he's new here." Fiona said trying to make things less awkward.

"It's nice to meet you Imogen; Fiona has told me a lot of good things about you." I smiled awkwardly, extending my hand for her to shake.

"Did she now…nice to meet you too." Imogen said slightly tilting her head, still staring at me, and folding her arms together.

I guess she doesn't want a hand shake, so I awkwardly put my hand down.

"I guess we should go now, nice seeing you again Dallas, come on Immy." Fiona turning and turning Imogen as they headed towards the exit of the school. As they walk, Fiona wrapped her right arm around Imogen's waist, and Fiona turned her head at me mouthing the word 'sorry' at me. I smiled and nod at her, showing her it's okay. Fiona turned back and they exit the school.

Okay that was awkward. Oh well, I grab my things in my locker and head to hockey practice.

**That's Chapter 2 guys and also Chapter 3 will be a little interesting so please review:)**


	3. Shocks and Surprises

**Merry Christmas Readers who are reading this! My gift to you guys is this third chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Dallas's POV:

It's day two of my mission and this time I came to school a little early to have a head start. I was holding the brown box that Lord Angelo gave me and headed to the Boys Restroom. I check to see if anyone was there. Great, there's no one.

I open the brown box that contains the blue, green, yellow, and purple Angel Wing Beepers, and set the box on the sink counter. I raise my both my hands and use my Angel Powers and blast it on the Beepers, then the Beepers disappeared. I send the Beepers individually to the four girls I met yesterday with a note attached. I closed the box, put it in my duffel bag, and went out of the restroom.

I see some students already in the hallway so I went to my locker and put my things there and went to my first class early.

I couldn't stop smiling because during lunchtime, the girls will have no idea what they'll find in their locker, and I can't wait.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Uhh, finally! Lunchtime! I was the first to barge out of the classroom because I really wanted to see Imogen; I haven't seen her this morning and I miss her already.

Before I make a stop to Imogen's locker, I decided to go to my locker first to put my textbook back. As I was about to open my locker, I can feel someone's arm wrapped around me. I was so scared that I dropped my textbook. I turned around to see who it was I was relief because it was Imogen, smiling at me.

"Oh, it's you, you scared me Immy." I said putting my hand on my chest to calm myself.

"Sorry Fions, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, grabbing my textbook on the floor.

"I miss you, I haven't seen you this morning" I said, half sad

"Sorry, I woke up late because I spend all night finishing designing the set model for Romeo and Jules." She said handing me my textbook

"Oh well at least we can spend some time now, and don't worry lunch is on me."

"Yeah, about that, Eli set up an emergency meeting and all cast and crew have to be there." She said, feeling guilty

"Oh its okay I understand." I said, so glum

"But I'm available after school, Mo texted me saying band practice is canceled" she added

"Really? That's great; I'll see you after school." I said, excitedly

"Okay, I'll see you" she said, giving me a quick peck on the lips and walking away.

I smiled and looked at her as she continued to walk. When she disappeared into the hallways, I turned to my locker and opened it. As I put my textbook back, I noticed something in my locker that looks like it doesn't belong to me.

I grabbed it, closed my locker and looked at it for a little while. It looks like a blue beeper or pager or something and it's attached to what it looks like a blue shaped angel wings. I wonder who put this in my locker, and then I also noticed that there's a note attached to the beeper.

In the note it said my name: _'Fiona Coyne'_. Then in the backside of the note has directions so I read it.

'_1.) Go to a room or a place that is vacant from other people; make sure you have the beeper with you.' _So I did, I had the beeper in my hand, and went inside the Girls Restroom. I look under the stalls to make sure no one's there. Then I read the second step.

'_2.) Make sure no one follows you and that you're alone'_ I went by the door and popped my head out to see if anyone was following me; the coast is clear. Then I read the final step.

'_3.) Look at your beeper and press the red small button in the middle as it takes you towards your destination.' _I hesitate for a moment because I was scared of what will happen if I press it. I decided to take a chance so press the red button. When I press the button, I realized that I wasn't in the restroom anymore.

* * *

Katie's POV:

When the bell rang, I walked out of class with my cute and adorable boyfriend, Jake as his arm wrapped around my shoulder and my arm wrapped around his hips. As we reached to my locker, he let go of me when he received a text. I noticed his facial expression changing.

"Hey Jakey what's wrong?" I asked, concerned

"Sorry, Eli just texted me about an emergency meeting happening right now for Romeo and Jules, and I have to be there." I said, sadly

"Well, you are building the set, but I was looking forward to spending lunchtime with you." I said, showing my gloomy face to him.

"I know, I know. Why don't you hang with Marisol?" he asked

"She has a meeting with the Power Squad." I said, even gloomier

"Oh sorry, I really need to go, but I'll make it up to you okay?" he said hopefully

"Okay, bye" I said, half smiling. "Okay bye" he said kissing my cheeks and walking away.

I had no one to spend my lunchtime with so I opened my locker and put my bag inside, and then I noticed something that looks like a beeper. It was green and it has a small green-like angel wings attached to it. Then I noticed a note attached to the beeper, it had my name in it and I turned to the other side of the note that reveals directions.

I read the first step and look around to find somewhere vacant. Then I saw the janitor closet and went inside. I read the second step, so I look outside to see if anyone is following me, but there's no one in the hallway, so went back inside. I read the last step, I slowly press the red button, and when I did, I noticed I wasn't in the janitor closet anymore.

I looked around and the place looks bright white. I looked around some more, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Katie?" the person said. I turned around and I was shocked to see who it was.

"Fiona?" that's all I could say when I face in front of her.

* * *

Alli's POV:

I stand by my locker to wait for my handsome boyfriend, Dave. When he walked up to my locker, I was so excited that I surprisingly hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So are you ready for our lunch date?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, about that, I'm gonna have to a take a raincheck." He said as he softly broke our hug.

"What? But why?" I asked, whining softly

"Eli texted me this morning about a cast and crew meeting for Romeo and Jules, and I have to be there. But I'll make it up to you okay?" He said

"Okay I understand, but I'll miss you my Romeo." I said, kissing his soft lips

"And I'll miss you too my Juliet" He said kissing me back. After five seconds of kissing, we pulled apart and he headed towards his destination.

I opened my locker and I fix my hair in the mirror by my locker door. As I was about to close my locker I noticed a purple beeper that didn't belong to me. I grabbed the beeper and it had a small purple angel wings attached to it and what's also attached to the beeper is a note with my name in it. Someone must have put this in my locker, but Who? Why? and How? That person must have to know my combination to put the beeper inside my locker.

Anyways, I turned to the back of the note that revealed directions. I read the first step, and went to the first vacant place that popped into my head, The Boiler Room. As I was by the door of the Boiler Room, I read the second step.

I looked left and right of the hallway to see if someone is following me. The hallway is empty so I went inside the Boiler Room and look around to see if someone's there.

I read the last step and I paused for a moment because I got confused about the last step. So I took the risk and press the red button. And when I did I realized that I wasn't in the Boiler Room anymore. The place that I was in is totally bright white.

I realized that I wasn't alone when I turned and saw two girls I know from school.

"Fiona, Katie?" I said, surprised as they turned around and saw me.

"Alli?" they both said at the same time and also surprise.

* * *

Clare's POV

"Do you really have to go? I really want to spend my lunchtime with you." I whined at Eli as he walked with me to my locker.

"Sorry Clare Bear a lot of people are waiting for me right now, I have to go." he said half serious and half guilty.

As we stop by my locker, I gave him a really sad puppy dog face. "I understand, I know how hard you work for the play, but I'll see you afterschool right?" I said, hoping

He smiled at me and was relief, "Of course Clare Bear, I'll see you." He said kissing my cheek.

"k see you" I said looking at him as he starts walking towards his destination.

I opened my locker to put my bag away until I found a yellow beeper on my sight. I grabbed the beeper and closed my locker. I observed the yellow beeper, it had a yellow-shaped angel wings attached to it and what's also attached to it is a note with my name in it.

I turned the note to the back which reveals directions. I went to the roof garden as I read the first step. Then I looked around the garden to see if someone's there or if someone's following me; no one else is here so I'm alone.

The final step didn't make sense to me so the only way to find out is I just press the red button. When I did I was stunned because I have a feeling that I'm not in the roof garden anymore.

As I turned around I saw three people I know from school.

"Alli, Katie, Fiona?" I said still stunned

"Clare?!" they said at the same time

* * *

Third Person POV:

(About 5 minutes earlier)

In the lair, a bright blue orb appeared out of nowhere and as the orb implodes, Fiona appeared out of it.

"Oh my gosh! Where am I?" Fiona said in a confused tone.

"HELLO! Is anyone in here" Fiona yelled, but no response

As Fiona looked around, a bright green orb appeared out of nowhere and as the orb implodes, Katie appeared out of it. Katie had no idea where she's at and how she got here.

When Fiona turned around, she saw Katie. She hesitates at first because she wasn't sure if it's Katie. To make sure, Fiona called her.

"Katie?" she said, squinting

As Katie turned around her eyes turned wide as she saw Fiona. "Fiona?" that's all Katie could say.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona asked

"I was about to asked you the same question; by the way where am I?" Katie asked

"I don't know, I just got here?!" Fiona said still confused

As Fiona and Katie are trying to figure out where they are, a bright purple orb appeared out of nowhere and as the orb implodes, Alli appeared out of it.

As Alli turned around, she saw Fiona and Katie talking. "Fiona, Katie?" she said surprised.

Fiona and Katie turned around, and they were also surprised. "Alli?" both Fiona and Katie said at the same time.

"What are you guys doing here? Actually, what am I doing here?" Alli asked as she looked around and looked back at Fiona and Katie.

"I don't know, but I'm actually getting fond with this place." Fiona smiled as she looked at the lair.

As the girls continued to question each other, a bright yellow orb appeared out of nowhere and as the orb implodes, Clare appeared out of it.

Clare turned and she was shocked when she saw the girls. "Alli, Katie, Fiona?"

"Clare?!" Alli, Katie and Fiona said at the same time.

"What are you guys doing here? What is this place?" Clare asked

"We were wondering the same thing" Alli said, Katie and Fiona both nodded with agreement.

(About 5 minutes later)

As the girls were talking and questioning, a bright white orb appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of the lair, and as the orb implodes, an Angel appeared out of it.

The Angel was wearing an all white tuxedo and behind his back is his bright, white, and cleaned angel wings sticking out. As the Angel saw the girls, he was smiling, and realized that they had enough surprises.

"Hello Ladies!" the Angel said, as the girls turned to see who it was they were even more stunned.

"Dallas!?" Fiona, Katie, Alli, and Clare said at the same time.

* * *

**So how's this third chapter guys? Hope you guys have a safe Merry Christmas! Anyways, please review:)**


	4. The Proposal

**Hello Readers! Since this is a New Year, here's a NEW chapter for you to enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Dallas's POV:

"Hello Ladies!" I said, smiling at them. As the girls turned around, they were even more stunned to see me.

"Dallas!?" the girls said at the same time.

"Surprised?" I asked. The girls were speechless for a moment, all they did was nod, and I continued to talk, "So it turns out you girls got my message, eh?"

"Uh yeah, what is this place?" Clare asked confusingly

"Well this place is what I call the 'Angel Lair'" I said as I open my arms and gesturing the Lair.

Ever since I came here to Earth, I felt a little homesick so I created the Angel Lair to keep myself comfortable. The Angel Lair is my home, away from heaven.

"Wow I love this Angel Lair, everything is all bright and white, the furnishing is awesome, I love it. Plus your Angel outfit, so fancy." Fiona said, complimenting me and the Angel Lair.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you love it and I also have some good taste in style. But I hope you'll love my proposal that I'm going to show you girls." I said

"Proposal? What proposal?" Katie asked

"Proposal on why I sent you girls here, I'll explain everything in the dining room." I said, gesturing to the door in the side of the lair that leads to the dining room.

As I snapped my fingers the door slides open as it reveals an all white dining room, with a big dining table, ten white chairs around the table, and a big clear chandelier hanging in the middle of the room.

The girls were just standing there. "Come on girls, don't be shy come in." I said gesturing them to go to the dining room. Fiona, Katie, and Clare went in and Alli was still standing there. So I went over to her to make sure she's okay.

"Alli are you okay?" I asked, looking at her.

She snapped out of it and shook her head to awake herself. "Huh? Oh sorry I'm still confused about everything. Is this really you Dallas? Am I dreaming?" she asked as she poked my angel wings.

As I flapped my wings a little, she squealed, I couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, Alli it's me, your friend Dallas, the same guy you met yesterday. And no you're not dreaming; this is all real." I answered her

"Oh okay" she said, still processing.

"Come on lets go to the dining room, I'll explain everything there." I said as we both went in the dining room.

I sat in the middle end of the dining and on my left side, sat Clare and Alli; on my right sat Fiona and Katie. "Since it's lunchtime I figured you girls are hungry." I said as I snapped my fingers, and a plate of chicken Panini with green grapes in the side appeared right in front of them on the table.

"Wow! Free food!" Alli said as she took a bite of her Panini, "Mmm, delicious" she added

"And how you prepared it, is fancy and amazing." Fiona really impressed as she put a grape in her mouth.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but I also need you girls to listen to my proposal." I said and the girls nodded as they were eating.

"Okay, I sent you ladies here because need you to help me with an important mission." I explained

"What mission?" Katie asked with food in her mouth.

"Well before I jump into details, I want you girls to really get to know the real me." I took a deep breath and continued, "I'm not actually a Hockey Player for the Toronto Ice Hounds; I'm an Angel from Heaven, and I was sent to Earth by Lord Angelo, the god of Angels."

The room was silent and girls were just looking at each other. Then Fiona was the one to break the silent.

"So you're an Angel that came to Earth for an important mission by an Angel god and is disguised as a high school Hockey Jock." Fiona making it clear

"Wow, your catching up pretty quick." I pointed out

"Okay, can you get to the point of why we're here?" Clare said

"Alright, I want all four of you to help me with my mission by being my Angels." I said, the girls were silent for a moment.

"Um, please explain?" Alli said in a confusing tone.

"Okay, Devolas, the god of all the Demons, and his Demons captured all the army angels and his plan is to take over the Earth and make the people as slaves and make their life hell. The mission is to stop him and his Demons from taking over the Earth and to release all the army angels, but I need your guys help if you guys agree." I stopped talking for a while so the girls could process in their mind to understand what I'm saying.

"Okay, that's bad, but why us?" Katie asked

"I needed four girls to help me. And yesterday, since you guys gave me a chance to get to know you girls, I feel confident enough to know I can trust you girls." I said

"Aw, you trust us how's sweet" Fiona said in a very cute way, she added, "Okay one minor question, why females? Isn't females inferior when it comes to fighting?"

"Well I don't believe that, female and male angels are both equally superior when it comes to fighting. But Amazon Angels are the most superior to fight the Demons than any other Angels and army Angels." I answered Fiona's question.

"Okay, even if we agree to help you, how are we going to fight them? We don't have superpowers or any powers." Katie said making her point.

"You have a good point Katie, that's why I gave you the Angel Wing Beepers that I put in your guys lockers." I said as the girls pulled out there beepers. "I'll explain more about the beepers if you girls agree to help me with the mission." I added

"We'll think about it" Clare said, unsure

"I don't want to rush you girls, but I need you guys to make up your mind after you finish your lunch because we don't have much time. We don't know when Devolas and his Demons are going to approach their plan." I said

I don't want to pressure or rush them, I know it's too soon, but if they agree with my proposal they need to start training for their Angels Powers right away.

(10 minutes later)

As the girls were finish with their lunch, they gathered together, discussing about my proposal.

"If you guys made your decision, I'll be in the lair" I said, the girls nodded and went back to their discussion.

(5 minutes later)

They've been discussing for a little while and I'm starting to get nervous. If they say no, then all my hard work will be for nothing; not only I'll let myself down, I'll let Lord Angelo, the Army Angels, and the other Angels down. I saw the girls came into the lair when they were finish with their discussion.

"So we were thinking long and hard about your proposal." Fiona started, "And we've finally made our final decision" Katie added

"So, what is it girls?" I said crossing my fingers behind my Angel Wings.

Clare stepped forward in front of me. "For my decision, since you explain the whole Devolas plan thing, I got scared, and I feel like I want to do something to stop it; so yeah, count me in." Clare said, very sure of herself.

"If Clare's in, then I'm in, because BFF's always stick together." Alli said stepping forward and wrapping her arm on Clare's arm. "Also, I've always wanted superpowers when I was younger." she added

In my mind I am jumping with joy when Clare and Alli agreed. Then I looked at Katie and Fiona, waiting for their decision. "Katie, Fiona?" I said to them

"Well I'm a big fan of conservation, so anything that involves saving the Earth from either global warming or that Devolas Demon, then I'm all in." Katie said making her final decision.

"Great!" I said, then I turn I look at Fiona waiting for her approval. "So Fiona?" I added

"No one makes Fiona Coyne's life a living hell, except for Mama Coyne," Fiona giggled, and then she added, "If that Devolas Demon wants to make everyone's life hell, then he has to go through me; so I'm in, all the way."

"Yes!" I said, I was so excited that I jumped and flied in the air and spin myself around and landed softly to the ground. "WHOO! Okay I think that's enough celebrating. Let's now focus on our mission." I said, turning a little serious.

"Like I said to you girls earlier you get your powers from the beepers I gave you." I said

"Cool, but what if you lose the beepers? Because I sometimes tend to lose things" Alli admitted

"Losing it will be no problem. These beepers are like your loyal pets, they will always stay with you no matter what. Also, the beepers have angel wings attached to it so if you need it, the beepers will fly to you." I said

"Wow, I'm very impressed." Alli said, looking at her purple beeper.

"Also, I hope you girls are free this weekend because that's when we start our intense training." I added, the girls look at me with their mouth open.

"Intense training! You never mentioned that." Fiona said, a little furious.

"Well, even if I gave you the beepers with the angel powers in it, doesn't mean you know how to use it yet." I pointed out

"Could you explain about this intense training?" asked Katie

"I'm going to teach you how to use your Angel powers and then you'll be tested by it. And if you girls pass, your angel powers in your beepers will immune into your body; which is great because you'll be officially an Angel." I said

"Oh okay, we understand." Clare said as the other girls nodded with agreement.

"So this weekend, are you girls free for some intense angel power training." I asked

The girls looked at each other and nodded with agreement, "Yeah, the guys and Imogen are busy working on the play this weekend so were free." Fiona said

"Great! We'll meet together in the angel lair this Saturday at 6:30 am sharp to start our training." I said, "And remember, all this is a secret so you girls can't tell anyone." I added

"Anyone, not even our boyfriends?" Katie asked, "And I can't even tell Imogen?" Fiona added.

"I'm sorry girls, but it's better this way. For the sake of your safety, and everyone's safety." I explain to the girls

The girls just nodded and they understand the whole situation. "So is that all?" Alli asked

"Yes, that would be all, you girls can go." I said. The girls were looking at each other confusingly. I guess they don't know how to get out of the lair.

"You girls have no idea how to get out of here don't you?" I asked for them. The girls just nodded. "It's the same way on how you girls got into the lair. Just press the red button again and it will take you back." I answered

"Thanks" the girls said at the same time. As they press the red button the girls turned into blue, green, yellow, and purple bright orbs. Then the four bright orbs disappeared in to thin air.

I was alone in the lair so I used this time to prepare some lessons for their training.

**So this is chapter 4 guys, anyways review:)**


	5. Trainings, Tests, and Worries

**Okay readers, this is a longer chapter where the Girls will be tested by their abilities, so enjoy:)**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Dallas's POV:

It's Saturday morning and I'm in the lair, sitting on the bright white couch, waiting for the girls. They're supposed to be here 5 minutes ago. What's taking them so long?

Then four bright orbs appeared in thin air and as it implodes, the girls appeared. I stand up and approach to them.

"You girls are late, I've been sitting down waiting." I said with a stern tone.

"Whoa, chillax Dallas it's only 6:35, no big ideal." Alli shrug in an innocent way.

"Girls, we have to be serious about this because we don't know when Devolas will approach his plan and we have to be prepared. That's including being here on time." I said, lecturing them.

"Okay, okay, we'll be serious next time, we're sorry, it won't happen again!" Fiona said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay then let's start talking about your training, as you see in your beepers there's another red button and on it said 'training mode', you may press that now." I said

As they press the button, their outfits change and they were wearing similar training suits, but the color of the suits are individually different for each girls. Fiona's one is blue, Katie's one is green, Clare's one is yellow, and Alli's one is purple.

"Whoa, we change outfits?" Clare asked looking at her suit.

"Yeah, it goes with the training." I said

"Wow, I like it, it's warm and comfortable." Katie said, hugging herself.

"Okay, now that you have your training suits on, let's go to our training place." I said as I snapped my fingers twice we were already in the training place. The training place is an open field with some obstacle courses for girls to train.

"What is this place?" Clare asked as she was looking around.

"This is the place where you girls are going to do your training and your Angel test." I said

"I don't like this place, I feel like I'm in the military." Alli said whining

"Girls, I don't want to hear you whining, and if you don't like this place then I suggest you take this training seriously and pass it in no time, so you won't keep coming back here again; understood!?" I said seriously, and the girls just nodded.

"Alright, first thing first is warm-ups. You're going to do some stretches, 20 push-ups, 20 sit-ups, and one lap around the field; understood!" I yelled

"YES SIR!" the girls yelled at the same time. "Then you may begin." I added as they start their warm-up.

After their warm-ups, the girls looked a little exhausted. "Alright now that we covered that, we're going to start the real training; which is testing your Angel powers, and remember your angel powers are now within you by your beepers." I explained

"You'll be tested by strength, fighting skills, target shooting, and your ability to fly." I added

* * *

Katie's POV:

"First test is strength, you're going to lift these boulders and throw it as far as you can and pass through the red line." Dallas said as he pointed the boulders and the red line.

Are you kidding me? I can barely lift my own weight, and even if I lift the boulder I don't think I can throw it far enough to pass the red line.

"Okay now that you girls understand, let's begin; Clare you're up first." Dallas said, as Clare stepped forward in front of the boulder.

_(Clare's, Alli's, and Fiona's turn later):_

It was my turn, and I feel confident because it looked easy when I saw the girls did it as their boulders passed the red line. I took a deep breath and use my whole body strength and lifted the boulder up. I walked back and forth to keep my balance. Oh gosh, it's heavier than I expected. I did my hardest and throw the boulder as far as I can, as I throw the boulder I fell back on my bottom because I lost my balance.

I sat on the grass and watch the boulder still in the air. As it landed on the grass, I fell back and put my hand on my face because the boulder landed halfway before the red line. I thought I would pass this test. (Sigh), Oh well.

"Nice job Katie!" Alli cheered as Fiona and Clare grabbed both my hands and pulled me back up.

"Clare, Alli, Fiona good job you girls passed the strength test." Dallas said as the girls cheered. "And Katie I'm sorry to say that you failed the strength test, but don't worry practice makes perfect." Dallas added as he lightly patted my shoulder. Oh great! (Just being sarcastic).

"Okay girls! Let's move on to the next test!" Dallas yelled as we followed him.

* * *

Clare's POV:

"Next test is your fighting skills test." Dallas said as he held what looks like a dummy with angel wings. "This is not just an ordinary dummy; this is an angel dummy and what makes this dummy special is I charmed it to fight back so it will look like you're in a really fighting with someone." Dallas explained

"Uh, I have a question, will I actually get hurt when the dummy fights back because I don't want to explain to Imogen on how I got a black eye." Fiona asked concerned

"Don't worry; it won't hurt you enough to give you any minor and critical injuries." Dallas added

Good, I was relief because if Eli saw me with a black eye, he will totally freak out. "Okay now that I explained everything, are you girls ready?" Dallas asked, "READY!" we all said

"Then let's begin; Alli you're up first." Dallas said as Alli came face to face with the angel dummy.

_(Alli's, Fiona's, and Katie's turn later):_

I can't believe Alli and Fiona pass the fighting skills test! And I wouldn't be surprised with Katie because I know she's black belt in both Taekwondo and Karate. But now I'm nervous because I'm next.

"Okay Clare you're next." Dallas said, looking at me.

I walk towards the dummy until I came face to face with it. "You ready Clare?" Dallas asked, "Yes" I said, "Okay lets go" added Dallas as he snapped his fingers and the dummy moved into a fighting position.

I was also in fighting position as the dummy started to punch I dodge it. The dummy kept punching and kept dodging it.

"That's great Clare, now you need to fight back!" Dallas yelled

Really! How could I fight back if this dummy is always throwing punches at me? I tried to throw a punch at the dummy, but its punches were so fast that I just kept dodging.

"Come on Clare, fight back, I know you can do it!" Dallas yelled.

I kept dodging the punches until the dummy spin and kick me on my torso. I fell on my side and the dummy approached me. I got up and kept dodging the punches and as it was about to kick me, I slide back to dodge it. Then the dummy's punches and kicks were getting faster, and I couldn't fight back and I couldn't handle dodging it so I starting running.

As I was running, the dummy was chasing after me. I kept running away from it, but the dummy was faster and was catching up to me. Still running, I tripped and fell. As the dummy approach to me, I started crawling back, looking at the dummy with fear on my face.

"AAHHH! HELP ME!" I screamed for my life

Dallas saw me really scared so he snapped his fingers and the dummy just stopped approaching. He and the girls ran up to me.

"Clare, are you okay?" Dallas asked as he helped me get up.

"Yeah, I've never felt really scared in my life, but I'll be fine." I said, calming myself.

"That's good, I hate to say this but you failed the fighting skills test. But on a brighter side, you're really good at your dodging." Dallas said

"Thanks and I'll keep practicing." I said, with and fair smile and he just smiled back.

"Okay girls! Let's move on to the third test!" Dallas yelled as we followed him.

* * *

Alli's POV:

"The third test is target shooting, see those demon dummies; those are going to be your targets." Dallas said pointing at the dummies on the other side of the field.

"Do those dummies moves too?" Katie asked

"No, they're just demon dummies; nothing special about it." Dallas said, as I giggled a little.

"Okay, so are we going to use guns for the tests?" Clare asked, confusingly

"No way, angels don't use and hold guns; that's against our beliefs." Dallas said, "We use our hands." Dallas added as he held his right hand, then a round white mist appeared above his hand. Dallas aimed and shoots; which ended up knocking out one of the demon dummies.

We clapped with an impressive look on our faces. "Dallas that was awesome, how did you make that misty round thingy appear in your hand like that." I said, looking at my hands

"Like I said the power is within you. Just concentrate and it will appear." Dallas said as he's demonstrating again; this time with two of his hands appearing two round white mist; he throw it knocking down two dummies. "Now that you understand the instructions, are you girls ready?" Dallas asked

"READY!" we yelled, "Then let's begin, Fiona you're up first." Dallas said, as Fiona stepped forward.

Fiona lifted both her hands and she was concentrating. Then I saw two round blue mists appeared on both her hands, and then she throws both of them knocking down two dummies.

"Good job Fiona, you passed!" Dallas said, I was really impressed yet a little jealous because she made it look easy.

_(Fiona's, Katie's, and Clare's turn later):_

Fiona, Katie, and Clare past the target shooting test with ease and it was my turn. I stepped forward and lift both my hands and concentrate. Two round purple mists appeared on both my hands. I took a deep breath and decided to do one hand at a time. I aimed my left hand and throw, but the round mist ended up imploding on the grass; next to the dummy that I missed.

"It's alright Alli, you have three more chances." Dallas said in an encouraging tone.

I had one purple mist on my right hand so I aimed and throw, but I missed again. I concentrate and two more round purple mists appeared on both my hands. I was really nervous that I slipped one of them during the back swing and it almost hit the girls.

"Sorry, my bad!" I apologized as the girls were squealing and scattering at the same time.

I look at my last round purple mist on my right hand and this is my last chance. I was over the top nervous that I slipped the round mist by a back swing again, but this time I knew someone got hit with it. I turned around and saw it was Dallas, lying on the grass, unconscious.

The girls and I ran over to him to see if he's alright. Then I kneeled down next to him; holding his head.

"Dallas! Dallas! Wake up! Please wake up!" I yelled as I gently pat his cheeks.

Dallas slowly opened his eyes looking at the girls, who are relief that he's okay, then looked at me.

"UHH, what happened?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I accidentally hit you with my last round mist; I'm super, duper sorry Dallas." I apologized

"Oh it's okay Alli; at least you didn't hit me hard to kill me." He giggled as I help him get up.

"I know what you're going to say; I failed the target shooting test and that I need more practice." I sighed, as he nodded.

"Okay girls! Let's move on to our final test!" Dallas yelled as we followed him.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

"The last, but important test of all to become an angel is the ability to fly." Dallas said

Oh yay! Flying, my favorite! I love flying! By the way, all that cheering is just sarcasm. I'm actually afraid of heights ever since I was little; the roller coaster ride, airplanes, and the Ferris wheel. Actually, for the Ferris wheel I was at first, but Imogen was there to hold me, we shared our first kiss and I wasn't afraid anymore. Well not afraid of the Ferris wheel just the rest of things that involves heights.

"How can we fly if we don't have wings?" Katie asked

"Good point Katie. Just concentrate and let it appear whenever you want to." Dallas said as his white angel wings suddenly appeared on his back. Wow what a show-off.

We did what Dallas said and our angel wings also appeared on our backs. We all have the same petite angel wings, but we individually have different color wings. Mines are petite like the others, but the color of my wings is lightish blue.

"We're going to simply practice lifting off. Just slowly flapped your wings then flap a little faster, then faster." Dallas demonstrated as we followed him, "Alright girls you got it just keep flapping. Next lift one leg up by bending your knees, then slowly bring down your leg. As you do that you're now flying." Dallas said as I realized that we're 5 feet off the ground.

"Wow! I'm flying!" Clare said flapping her yellow wings and spinning around.

"Uh okay, can you also teach us how to get back down?" I said with a little fear tone. When I looked down, I was a little dizzy.

"Okay to land, just flap your wings a little slower and you will gently land on the ground." Dallas demonstrated as we followed him and landed safely on the ground.

"Okay girls that's just practice, I'll tell you your real test." Dallas said

Oh no! It's not over yet, and I barely pass this practice and I don't think I would pass the flying test. NO FREAKIN WAY!

"See these obstacle courses; you'll be flying pass those. First you'll zigzag through those hoops, next you'll loopty loop by following that loopty loop rail, and then fly over that wall, and fly back here and land safely. We're clear?" Dallas said as I we all nodded. Oh dear!

"Then let's get started! Katie you're up first." Dallas said as Katie step forward flapping her petite green angel wings.

_(Katie's, Clare's and Alli's turn later):_

Katie, Clare, and Alli pass their flying test and now it's my turn. Gosh I'm so nervous.

"GO FIONA!" the girls cheered, which makes me feel a little better.

I flapped my wings and lift off the ground and flied towards the obstacle courses. I told myself not to look down. First obstacle, I zigzag the first three hoops, then I accidentally look down and got distracted that I knocked over the last three hoops. Second obstacle was hard because as I loopty loop, I ended up feeling dizzy and got more dizzy when I looked down again. I lost control to where I'm going that I hit the wall, that's the last obstacle, not too hard to hurt me, but hard enough to make me lost control that I fell.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" I yelled, still falling. I couldn't flap my wings because I was so focus on being scared.

I closed my eyes and kept falling until I felt someone swooped in and catch me. When I opened my eyes it was Dallas, carrying me bridal style. I realized that we're still in the air that I got scared and hold on to Dallas really tight. "It's alright Fiona, I got you." Dallas said, softly

As we landed towards the ground Dallas gently put me down on my feet and the girls approached to us. "We knew something was wrong when you were out there, are you okay?" Katie asked rubbing my back. "Yeah, I'll be fine. And thanks for saving me Dallas." I said, looking at Katie, and then looking at Dallas.

"It's nothing; the important thing is that you're alright." Dallas said, "But-" he added, "But I failed the flying test and I need more practice." I answered for him and he just nodded.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm not a fan of heights." I told him. "It's okay to have fears Fiona, but it's also better to overcome that fear, and that what makes you a bigger person by heart and soul." He said, giving me a little pep talk.

I was thinking about what Dallas said and he was right. I should stop being scared and overcome my fear of heights. And practicing flying would be a great opportunity to start.

* * *

Dallas's POV:

It has been a really long day and I know the girls had been very exhausted. Each of the girls failed at least one test and of course they need to go back for more training until they get it right. As I snapped my fingers, we head back to the angel lair.

"Some of you girls did great on some of the tests, but some did not do so well. So I plan to schedule another training tomorrow afternoon, 3:00 pm sharp." I said as the girls nodded her head. "And also tonight and tomorrow morning and noon will be a perfect time for you girls to specifically practice on what you need work on." I added

"Oh we will practice, very hard." Clare said, being sure.

"Very well then, you girls go get some refreshments in the kitchen." I said gesturing them to the door, next to the dining room, which leads to the kitchen.

As the girls were in the kitchen, I stayed in the lair and I was rubbing my forehead to relax myself. I just received a call from Lord Angelo on the big screen in front of the lair. I answered it and Lord Angelo's face appeared on the screen.

"Michael, I just wanted to call to see how you are adjusting there because I know you feel a little home sick." Lord Angelo said with a smile on his face.

"Well I am, but I made some good friends here, so everything's fine." I said, smiling

"How about your mission, did you find four females to help you?" Lord Angelo asked

"Yeah in school, they kind of helped me adjusted here and I knew they're going to be the ones to help me. You should get to know them." I commented

"That's good, I'm sure they must be sweethearts." He said, then he made a long pause and continued, "Michael, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but the girls need to pass their training, and I mean fast. Devolas can approach his plan anytime now, we need to be ready, and let's not forget about freeing the Angel Armies." I could see his facial expression he was worried about me. Lord Angelo treated me like his own son and he was like a father to me he really cares about me.

"Don't worry Lord Angelo I know my mission, I can handle this." I said, smiling and hiding the fact that there's nothing to worry about.

"I know you can Michael, I believe in you. Well that's all I have to say for now. Farewell and good luck." Lord Angelo said as he Salute with a smile.

"Farewell Lord Angelo." I saluted back until the screen turned black.

I sighed and sit on the couch, putting my hand on my head. I felt worried because I'm starting to lose hope. But I can't and I know I have to stay strong and trust the girls. They're all I have now to help me save Earth from Devolas, and the Army Angels. I hate lying to Lord Angelo, I'm seriously having problems, but I don't want him to worry.

I also have a feeling that someone overheard our conversation, but I shrugged it off because I have more important things to worry about.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder who is eavesdropping their conversation? Anyways how's this chapter? Review:)**

**SPOILER ALERT!: It's one of the girls, but who? Just review your answers:)**


	6. Impress for Success

**Here's another chapter for you guys, so enjoy:)**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Clare's POV:

It's Sunday morning and I woke up and head to the kitchen and ate breakfast. I didn't have enough sleep last night because I couldn't stop thinking about Dallas's conversation with Lord Angelo. Yes, I was eavesdropping, I know it's not my nature to eavesdropped, but I couldn't help it; it was an accident.

_(Flashback)_

_The girls were snacking in the dining room while I was in kitchen fixing some refreshments for Dallas; I know he's really exhausted with all the yelling, demonstrating, and encouraging us, so I wanted to do something nice for him._

_I was by door between the kitchen and the lair, about to give him his refreshments, but he was busy talking to someone who I assume was Lord Angelo. At first I ignored it and turn back to the kitchen._

_"Michael, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but the girls need to pass their training, and I mean fast…." When I overheard Lord Angelo saying that, I put the refreshments down the table and went back to the door; opening it a little to peek._

"…_.Devolas can approach his plan anytime now, we need to be ready, and let's not forget about freeing the Army Angels." Lord Angelo said. My heart was beating fast because I realized that this mission is very serious._

_"Don't worry Lord Angelo I know my mission, I can handle this." Dallas said. I looked at Dallas he was smiling at Lord Angelo, but I know behind that smile is worries and stress._

_After their conversation, Dallas was sitting on the couch rubbing his head he turned his head by the kitchen door, and I immediately closed it gently and ran into the dining room to calm myself down. Did he saw me eavesdropping? I realized that I have a small audience looking at me._

"_Um Clare, are you okay?" Alli asked with a confused look on her face as same for the rest of the girls. "Uh yeah, I'm fine." I said catching my breath._

_(End of Flashback)_

I was in too deep of thought that I didn't notice Jake came into the kitchen and asked me something.

"Huh? What?" I said, gathering myself.

"I said where were you yesterday? I haven't seen you come out of your room when I left and when I came home you weren't there." Jake asked, making his breakfast.

"Oh I um I woke up very early to meet with Alli at her house to do some studying for a big test." I said, not trying to make it look like I'm lying.

"Oh, I was just asking because I know you're feeling lonely since Eli is too busy with the play." Jake said

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine." I said smiling at him and relief that he bought it.

"Okay well I have to go, I don't want Eli to lecture me again for coming late." He said as we both giggled. He put his dishes on the sink, waved at me, and left.

I began thinking of something on how I would help Dallas. I honestly don't want him to feel stressed by his mission and us at the same time. I had an idea so took out my phone and began to text the girls to meet me in the woods; five blocks away from Degrassi. I just hope this will work.

* * *

I arrived in the woods and Alli, Fiona, and Katie were already there, waiting for me.

"So what's the purpose for sending us here?" Fiona asked

"Well, first I wanted to tell you guys something. I guess Dallas has been stressing out lately, during our training and about this whole mission." I said

"Yeah I noticed too, he looks so bothered." Katie said with a concerned face.

"Poor Dallas, I just wish we could do something; at least one good thing to lighten his mood." Alli said with a pity face.

"That's why I texted you guys here so we could practice our Angel test, and pass." I said, as the girls looked at each other.

"Are you kidding me? It will take me years to get used to flying." Fiona said, making it sound like a ridiculous idea.

"I know it will not be easy, but if we put our hearts into it and help each other out, we can pass this. Remember what Dallas said, your powers is within you, just concentrate and you can feel it." I said prepping them. "So are you in?" I added

"I'm in!" Alli yelled, "Me too." Katie added

"Fiona?" I said, as everyone looked at her. "Alright, I'm in, but I can trust you guys to help me right?" she questioned

"Of course, we'll make you the fearless flying machine in no time." Katie said to Fiona, "If you guys could help me bulk up." Katie added and we all laughed.

"Then let's get this training started." I said, as we took out our Angel Wing Beepers.

* * *

Dallas's POV:

I was lying on my bed, trying to sleep, but I couldn't I felt bothered out so I got out of bed and head to the lair to watch some T.V. to clear my mind. As I went to the lair, I was surprised that the girls were there, already wearing their training suits, and smiling that I arrived.

"What are you girls doing here? It's only 2:00 and training doesn't start until an hour later." I said, looking at my watch.

"Well we wanted to surprise you by coming here very early." Alli said

"Well consider me surprised." I smiled

"Also, we know you've been stressing out lately and we don't want to be a burden." Clare said looking down, and then looking up at me.

"We also want to show you that we're taking this mission seriously." Katie said

I don't know what to say next, but I felt guilty for making them feel guilty. And I didn't know that my problems concerned them. They really understand what I'm going through.

"Thank you girls, for understanding, and I'm really sorry for being hard on you guys. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty." I apologized

"Don't be sorry Dallas, we know how important the mission is and we didn't take it seriously." Alli said

"Well then what are we doing here, let's start the training." I said with enthusiasm

"Oh and FYI, you'll be impressed with what you'll see during the Angel's test." Fiona said walking past me.

"Well, then I can't wait." I said, looking forward to what I'll be impressed by.

* * *

Katie's POV:

I was up to do my strength test and I'm very sure that I'm going to pass this thanks to Clare, Alli, and Fiona.

I took a deep breath and remind myself that my powers are within me and that I just have to feel it.

I grab the massive boulder and throw it as far as I can. I was too scared to see what will happen so I covered my eyes with my hands. When I heard the boulder land on the ground, the girls screamed as in a cheerful scream.

"Katie open your eyes, you did it!" Alli yelled, "What?" I said, turning and seeing the boulder on the ground and way pasted the red line. I jump with enthusiasm and group hugged the girls. I was so happy that I'm speechless right now.

"Congratulations Katie, you passed!" Dallas smiled, "Well, I couldn't have done it without Clare, Alli, and Fiona's help." I smiled at the girls as they smiled back.

* * *

Clare's POV:

I was up to do my fighting skills test and thanks to Alli, Fiona, and Katie I feel confident enough that I'm going to pass this.

I was face to face with the Angel dummy and we both went to fighting position and start fighting. As the dummy kept throwing punches and kicks, I kept dodging. I know I couldn't dodge it forever so I concentrate and let my powers flow within me and that's when I started fighting back. The girls cheered louder as I throw more punches and kicks on the dummy. I did a spin and kick move on its head so hard that its head fell out of its body as it collapsed.

"I did it, YES I DID IT!" I yelled, as the girls gather up around me, giving me a group hug.

Dallas came up to me, holding the dummy's head with a blank expression. "What can I say Clare, you killed dummy." He said, I don't know how he feels right now until he added, "Congratulations, you passed!" His expressions change to blank to a cheerful expression.

"Thanks Dallas, but I couldn't have done it without Alli, Fiona, and Katie's help." I smiled at the girls as they smiled back.

* * *

Alli's POV:

I was up to do my target shooting test, and thanks to Fiona, Katie, and Clare's help I have a great feeling that I'm going to past.

I took a deep breath and let my powers flow within me. I had my two round purple mists on my hands and aimed and throw it at the same time, which knocked two demon dummies.

"WHOO! GO ALLI!" The girls cheered, I know it's not over yet because I have two more dummies to knock down.

Again I had my last two round mists on my hands and aimed and throw it at the same time, which knocked down the last two dummies.

"YES!" I shouted and group hugged the girls. Dallas came up to me with a grinned on his face.

"Alli you killer, you passed!" he said, as I hugged him and let go.

"Thanks Dallas, if it weren't for Fiona, Katie, and Clare I would still end up knocking the wrong targets." I smiled at the girls as they smiled back.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

I was up to do my ability to fly test and thanks to Katie, Clare, and Alli's help for forcing me to get out of my comfort zone, I'm sure I'm going to pass this.

I let my powers flow within me and my blue petite wings appeared on my back. I flapped my wings and lift off the air and approached to the obstacle course.

First obstacle, I zigzag through the hoops with ease. Second obstacle, I took a deep breath and loopty loop on the rail. Whew, glad I had that off my shoulder. Last obstacle is the wall; I flied up all the way to the top of the wall and went over it. Yes I did it! I flied back to Dallas and the girls and landed safely to the ground.

"Fi, you did it!" Clare said as we hugged and then Katie and Alli came in and joined the hug.

As the girls were chatting amongst themselves, I approached to Dallas, face to face with him. "What can I say Fiona, you passed, and I'm very proud of you." Dallas smiled

"Well I wouldn't have done it without Katie, Clare, and Alli's help. But I also want to thank you personally because you made me realized that my fear of heights is nothing to be ashamed of and overcoming it will make me a better person. And you know what; it did so thank you so much Dallas." I said, giving him an embrace hug.

"It's no problem Fi, it's a friend's job to help a friend." Dallas said hugging me back, and let go to look at me. All I did was smile at him.

* * *

Dallas's POV:

Finally we are back in the Angel lair and I'm really surprised and proud that the girls passed their training and most importantly, their Angel's test. I went to the kitchen, and poured some orange juice for them because I know they're exhausted and worked really hard to impress me. I went back to the lair and give them their OJs and grab one for myself.

"Okay I want to make an announcement." I started, "I wanted to say that very proud of all of you girls, but I also wanted to say that thank you Clare for eavesdropping our conversation with Lord Angelo." I look at her with a smirk.

"How'd you know it's me?" She asked curious, "Well let's just say I have good senses." I smirked at her while the rest of the girls laughed.

"Anyways, I wanted to make a toast to for passing your Angel's tests so TO PASSING!" I yelled and hold my glass of OJ up.

"TO PASSING!" the girls yelled as they hold their glasses up. We clink our glasses together and drink our OJs.

"And I also want to make a toast to the most genuine guy we know who cared about our planet so much that he come down here and would do everything to save our planet from that Evil and ugly Devolas…." Katie said "BOOO!" Clare, Alli, and Fiona yelled with their thumbs down.

"….that person maybe a little annoying, but he believed in us, and he's our Angel that fell from Heaven, and even if we only know him for about a week…. he's a really good friend to us. And that guy is Mike Dallas." Katie said looking at me. "WOOHOO!" Clare, Alli, and Fiona cheered as they clapped. I couldn't help but blush.

"What I'm saying here is a toast, TO DALLAS!" Katie holding up her glass.

"TO DALLAS!" the rest of the girls yelled as we held our glasses, clink it together, and drink our OJs.

"Whoa! What's happening to us?" Alli said looking at her body that is glowing purple.

"Why are we glowing Dallas?" Fiona asked looking at her body that is glowing blue.

Katie was stunned when she looked at her body glowing green. Clare was just speechless when she saw her body glowing yellow.

When I saw them glowing, it made me realize that I have done my job pretty well on their training. After they stop glowing, I explained everything.

"It's alright, it's nothing bad, since you pass your training and your Angels test, your body starts to glow, which shows that your body is now immune to the Angel powers that's in your beepers." I explained

"So you're saying that our full Angel Powers are now flowing in our bodies right now-" Clare said, "And it's like we have superpowers or like we're now real Angels?" Katie said finishing her sentence.

"Yes girls or should I say…. Angels." I said with a grin on my face.

The girls were just squealing and doing happy dances. "So I would also want to make a toast, TO OUR ANGEL POWERS!" I yelled, "TO OUR ANGEL POWERS!" the 'Angels' shouted as we held our glasses, clink it together, and drink the rest of our OJs.

"Wait! The day is not over yet we still have another surprise you Dallas." Clare said with an exciting tone and the rest of the Angels were nodding at me.

"Another surprise what is it this time?" I asked, as I lift one of my eyebrows.

"Well it's not a surprise if we tell you." Alli singed

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked, having no idea what surprise they plan for me.

"Well just stand still as I put this blindfold on you." Fiona said as she wrapped the blindfold around my head that's now covering my eyes.

"Okay, what's next?" I asked, completely blind right now.

"Next were going to flash out of here so we could take you to your surprise." Katie said

"So are you ready to flash out of here?" Fiona said

"Ready" I hesitantly said

* * *

Third Person POV:

"Then let's go!" Fiona said holding Dallas's arm as Katie hold his other one.

Dallas and the Angels turned into orbs and flash out of the lair, which is now empty.

It was already dark and Dallas and the Angels appeared in front of a closed and locked-up building were the Angels will take Dallas to his surprise they planned for him.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 6, also the answer to the last chapter's question is Clare (Shocking Right?), but based on the lack of answers and reviews, no one got it right. But I appreciate for those who answered, it really shows that you guys are really reading my story, so thank you:D**

**Trivia Question: Everyone calls him Dallas, but what name Lord Angelo calls him? (Review your answers:)**


	7. Have fun for once

**Hey guys I hope you like water because this chapter is going to be a fun one, enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

"Okay Dallas we're here!" I said excitedly looking at Dallas, still blindfolded.

"Okay so can I take my I blindfold off?" he eagerly said

"Hey calm down Angel Boy, Clare and Alli will take them off for you." I said

Katie and I position ourselves for his surprise while Clare and Alli help him take his blindfold off.

"1, 2, 3, SURPRISE!" we yelled as Alli and Clare remove the blindfold off of him while Katie and I opened our arms wide in front of the closed-up indoor community pool.

Dallas's facial expression was a bit confusing I don't know whether if he's surprised or confused.

* * *

Dallas's POV:

As Alli and Clare took off my blindfold, my jaw dropped open when I realized that I was standing in front of a closed-up indoor community pool.

"Okay, why are we standing outside of an indoor yet closed community pool?" I asked, really confused

"This is your surprise!" Alli said grinning at me.

"Um, actually I'm more confused than surprised." I said

"Well you'll be surprised once we get inside." Fiona said, holding up a key and unlocking the gate.

"Where'd you get that key?" I asked, looking at her a bit nervous. Why wouldn't I be nervous? I mean we're going inside a closed community pool, at night, and to me it's kind of obvious that we're trespassing. Plus the key that she's holding up, I don't if she stole it or not. But I should calm down because I know Fiona and the rest of the Angels are not like that and wouldn't do anything like that. So I let Fiona explain to know if my thoughts were wrong.

"I know what you're thinking, so relax. I paid the guy who is in charge of the community pool so we could have the whole pool to ourselves for the night, and he gave me this key so we could go in." Fiona explained as she open the gate door.

"Oh" I simply said. In the inside I was just relief; sometimes I love being wrong.

"Yeah, well then now you know where we're taking you, we need to put your blindfold back on for the real surprise." Katie said

"I thought this is the surprise!" I said confused

"Yeah, but the real surprise is inside the community pool." Clare said as she and Alli put my blindfold back on.

"Okay well I hope I'm surprised this time." I said hoping and totally blind now

"Don't worry, you will." Fiona said, as I can feel her and the rest of the Angels holding me and taking me inside the community pool.

"Okay Dallas we're inside, ready for your real surprise?" Alli said, feeling her untying the blindfold.

"I am certainly ready!" I said eagerly waiting for her to take my blindfold off.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, SURPRISE!" the Angels said

As Alli took off my blindfold, I was over the top surprised, "Wow a pool party for me?" I asked, the pool was filled with colorful swimming rings, colorful foam noodles, and a big beach ball.

"Of course this is for you." Katie said

"And you guys arranged this?" I asked, still looking at the pool.

"Yeah, it was my idea to do something for you to calm your nerves." Clare said

"And it was my idea to throw a pool party for you." Katie added

"And of course it was my idea to make the reservation." Fiona finished

"I don't know what to say, but thank you so much Angels." I said, pulling them into a group hug.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Katie said as we broke the hug.

"Wait, I didn't know you were going to throw me a pool party, I'm not appropriately dress for the occasion. Unless you want me to skinny-dip." I jokingly grinned

"NOOOO!" the Angels said with their eyes wide open in shocked.

"Alli will take care of that." Clare said, looking at Alli.

"Right, I'll be right back." Alli said, as she rapidly walked over to the corner of the bench which has a duffel bag on it. She grabbed a pile of clothes that's inside the duffel bag came back to us.

"Here are our swim suits!" Alli said, holding the pile, "Here's Clare's, Katie's, Fiona's, yours Dallas and mines." She added, as she gave our swim suits to us.

As was smiling and giggling when I hold up my swim trunks. I was bright white and it had angel wings and halo prints all over it.

"It was my idea to buy that for you, I was originally going to give it to Dave as a birthday gift, but I think he wouldn't want that. So I was thinking of you and it kind of matches you better; do you like it?" Alli asked, looking at me.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Alli." I said, as she grinned and I pulled her for a hug.

"Well I should go change." as I broke our hug and head to the restroom.

As I came out of the restroom, the Angels were already in their swimsuits and they wait for me. Katie was wearing a green one-piece swimsuit, both Alli and Clare were wearing swim shorts with swim bras, but Alli's is purple and Clare's is yellow, and I was a bit blown away when I saw Fiona in her light blue and expensive-looking bikini; gosh she's beautiful-wait what am I thinking. I shook my head to keep myself together.

"Wow nice six-pack." Fiona grinned, complimenting my Abs, as I smiled and blushed a bit "Yeah, and nice trucks." Katie laughed, looking at my swim trunks that Alli gave me; I just jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Hey I gave him that, and he looks cute in it." Alli defended

"Sorry, I wasn't teasing, I like it." Katie said raising her hands in a surrender way.

"Thanks Alli for defending and thank you Katie for the compliment." I smiled, "And you Angels look stunning on your swim suits." I added, looking at them.

"Thanks!" the Angels said

"Oh Alli, music!" Clare reminded her, "Oh right! We can't have a party without music!" Alli said walking towards the duffel bag and took an ipod attached with a speaker out, turning it on and louder and rapidly walk back. The room was now filled with music.

"Now let's get this party started!" Katie yelled, "YEAH!" we all yelled. The next thing I knew the angels were all carrying me up in the air, I guess the strength test is all worth it for them.

"Whoa girls what are you doing?! Put me down!" I yelled

"Oh we'll put you down alright." Fiona smirked, as the Angels throw me into the pool. I was underwater and when I came back up I was just really happy; never in my life that I ever had fun like this.

"WOO THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled, the girls just looked at me laughing, "Come on jump in! The water's fine." I said as I gestured them to jump.

"WOO!" Fiona yelled as she jumps. "YEAH!" Katie yelled as she jumps. "AHH!" Clare screamed as she jumps. "CANNONBALL!" Alli yelled as she jumps. They were splashing like crazy and I in the other hand just floated on one of the swimming rings.

I felt something hit on my head, when I turned around it was Fiona smirking at me and holding a noodle, "OW! What was that for?" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh Dallas lighten up, we're just having fun." Fiona said innocently.

"NOODLE FIGHT!" Alli yelled as the rest of the Angels grabbed a noodle, "LET'S GET DALLAS!" Clare yelled as the Angels hit me playfully with it.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, grabbing a noodle and playfully hit them with it. It just goes on for a while.

I had so much fun, we were playing ball you know just passing each other the beach ball. Next we were playing water wrestling; Alli and Clare vs. me and Fiona and Katie was the referee. Clare was on top of Alli's shoulders while Fiona was on top of mines. "Ready, set, GO!" Katie yelled. Fiona and Clare were holding each other and trying to knock each other out while Alli and I are holding them and trying to keep balance. Fiona pushed Clare which she ended up falling back along with Alli.

Fiona got off my shoulders and started splashing and cheering. "Fiona and Dallas wins!" Katie said as she was between me and Fiona and raised both our arms. "Yeah we did it!" I said hugging Fiona. We also hugged Alli and Clare to let them know that there's no hard feeling, but they took their lost pretty well. By the way, it's only just a friendly game.

As the party was over, Katie, Clare, and Alli got off the pool and started drying off. "I hate to end this party, but I have to go, my parents would kill me if I come home after curfew." Katie said, "Me too." Clare added, "Ditto." Alli added as she turn off the music, "Oh well, I really had a good time, I'll see you Angels in school." I said, as they nodded and turned into orbs and flashed out.

"I guess it's just me and you." I said to Fiona as she was just floating.

"Yeah, I don't mind staying any longer." Fiona said

"Aren't your parents going to get worried." I said

"No, my dad is a diplomat so he's always traveling and my mom and my brother, Declan lives in New York, so I live alone here in an empty loft." Fiona said

"Oh that must be sad, living alone without your family." I said, floating

"Nah, my mom visits and stay over sometimes to check up on me." She said, smiling

"That's good, but why you decided to stay here if your family's in New York?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, I want to graduate from Degrassi and I don't want to leave Imogen." She said

"Ohh I get it." I smirked, "Oh shut up." I said as she playfully throw the beach ball at me.

Room was silent for a while as Fiona and I just float on the pool and looking at the ceiling.

"Dallas, I can I asked you a question?" she said

"Umm sure, what is it?" I asked, looking her

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, I was a bit surprised when she asked me that.

"Why?" I asked smiling

"I was wondering if you could give me girl advice." She said

"Trouble in paradise?" I said, she hesitantly nodded, "Fiona I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." I said as we came face to face.

"Okay well, I feel like Imogen and I are not as intimate as we usually are. I mean like we see each other everyday in school, but whenever I want to spend time with her it's either she's busy rehearsing with her bandmates or helping Eli with the play. I don't know what to do." She said, falling back and floating.

"Well, I never had a girlfriend, but I would gladly give you some girl advice." I added, "Just show her how much you love her like give her flowers and show her that you'll never leave her side."

"You think it might look?" she asked

"Well you'll never know unless you try." I said

"Huh, I'll try that, thanks for the advice Dallas." she smiled

"No problem." I said

(An hour later, after floating, swimming, and talking)

"I guess we'll call it a night." Fiona said getting out of the pool.

"Well thank you again, you and the other Angels really made my day." I said getting off after her.

"It's nothing, you been stressing out about the mission, and we want you to have fun for once." She said drying herself and grabbing her things.

"But again thanks." I smiled, "Hey should we clean up all the stuff in the pool?" I added looking at the pool filled with rings and noodles.

"Don't worry I gave the janitor a big tip to clean up the stuff in the pool before the community pool opens." Fiona explained

"Oh okay." I said, "Well I have to go, see you in school Dallas." She said, "Okay see you." I waved at her as she turned into an orb and flashed out of here.

I was now alone, I went into the restroom to change back, and grab my things. I flashed out of here and in seconds, I was in the Angel lair. I was really tired that I decided to go to bed and of course wake up early for school.

* * *

**Answer to last chapter's trivia question: Lord Angelo calls him Michael, a couple of you got it right so yay! (His name is Michael for a reason, you'll know what I mean in a later chapter)**

**Trivia Question: Which one of the Angels is afraid of heights? Review your answer:)**


	8. Your Destiny Awaits Part 1

**So this chapter is a two-parter, this is just the first part so enjoy while you read:)**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Monday morning and I decided to make a stop by Imogen's locker; luckily she was there so I came to her.

"Hey Im, I got you something." I pulled out a red rose behind me and hold it out.

"For me, aw you shouldn't have." She grabbed the rose and gave me quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me." I looked at her and smile as she did the same.

"So how's your weekend?" she asked

"My weekend is okay." I said trying to not make it look like I'm lying, "So how's yours?" I asked

"Well very busy, I had to make sure Jake builds the set similar to my model and Eli is bossing me around to make sure props are all in order, so yeah." She said, looking exhausted

"Oh ruff, so are you free for lunch?" I asked hopefully

"Well it's your lucky day, I am." She said smelling the rose I gave her.

"Then it's settled, I'll see you lunch?" I said, "Of course Fions." She said giving me a quick peck and I left smiling, and head over to my locker.

As I reach my locker to put my things in, Dallas notice me smiling, "Why so happy Ms. Coyne?" he asked

"Well I took your advice and gave her a rose, and out of the blue, Imogen and I have a lunch date today." I said smiling

"Well, that's great! Anyways, are you free after school?" he asked

"Free as a bird!" I said, "Good because I have a surprise for you Angels, just meet me in the lair right after school." He said, whispering.

"Really?! Okay then I'll see you." I said grinning, "See you." He smiled, as we walk our separate ways.

* * *

Katie's POV:

Jake and I went to chemistry class very early to catch up. "So how's your weekend?" I asked

"Well Imogen was watching me build the set to make sure I was building it right and Eli was bossing everyone around, but it's all good." He said. "Well enough about hectic weekend, how's yours?" he asked, I knew he would ask that so I told a white lie. "Good, just stayed in my room the whole weekend, do homework, and watch movies on my laptop."

"Well then, I have some good news and bad news." He said, "The bad news is after school, Eli set another cast and crew meeting I'll be really busy."

"What? I was hoping we would spend more time together to catch up." I said, a little disappointed

"But the good news is I'm free for lunch today, so I have our lunchtime planned out: picnic in the roof garden, our lunches prepared in a picnic basket, and most of all it's just you and me." He pointed out, gosh I love this guy.

"Well then I can't wait for our lunch date." I flirted, as we give each other a quick peck on the lips.

As the bell rang I got and sat down on my lab table. Students were coming in and one of them was Marisol, I gave her a quick wave as she waved back and sat down next to Jake. Then Dallas came in and sat next to me smiling.

"So I was wondering if you are free afterschool today?" Dallas asked

"Jake's busy and Marisol have Power Squad, so yeah I'm free, why?" I asked

"Meet me in the lair afterschool I have a surprise for you and the Angels." He whispered

"Okay sure." I simply said, "I told Fiona earlier, so can you do me a favor and tell Clare and Alli, because I'm going to be busy 'hanging out' with my 'teammates' and try to 'fit in' with them during lunch." He said, air quoting.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Alright I'll text them to come." "Thanks Katie." He added as class started.

* * *

Dallas's POV:

Lunchtime with my 'teammates' was not that bad, we were laughing and, did some nonsense chatting. But I did make some decent friends on the team like Luke Baker: he's a Christian from Florida, Bo and Ingvar Andersson: they're identical twins from Sweden, they both have Swedish accents, and they sometimes finish each other's sentences, Last is Owen Milligan: he's the Ice Hounds' team captain, he's is from here, he's a good leader, mature, and he's like a big brother to the team.

"So Dallas where are you from?" Owen asked, I was afraid he's going to say that.

"Well um.. I'm from.. Dallas." I said, I couldn't think straight so I end up blurting my name.

"Dallas? As in Dallas, Texas?" Luke answered

"Uhh yes! I'm from Texas, Dallas, Texas." I said going along with it. Who knew my name will answers my problem.

"So how's the girls there in Texas?" Bo asked, "Are they like.. hot?" Ingvar added

"Well what could I say they're really hot!" I said with confidence as I fived each of my teammates.

"Ha we like you man, you're not so bad for a rookie." Luke said, "Yeah you should..." Bo added "...hang with us more." Ingvar finished, "Yeah were planning to hang at my place afterschool, and you should come." Owen said looking at me.

"Thanks but I have other plans after school." I said turning down their offer.

"Does it involve.." Ingvar added "..lusting over the whole Power Squad?" Bo finished, the twins high-fived and we all laugh.

"No but I'm seriously busy." I giggled, "Okay man, but if you just want to hang, you know where to find us." Luke said, "Thanks man." I said

As the bell rang we got up, did handshakes, and went to our classes.

* * *

The bell rang afterschool and I went straight to the restroom. Luckily one was in there so I flashed out and appeared in the lair. Surprisingly, Katie was already here, sitting on the couch and waiting.

"So how's your lunch date your 'teammates'?" Katie asked, air quoting and giggling

"Ha-ha very funny, and by the way it went well." I said

"Well that's good. Also I already texted Clare and Alli and they are on their way." Katie said looking at her phone. "Thanks." I said

A blue orb appeared in the lair and Fiona appeared out of it. "So Dallas what's the surprise?" she eagerly asked

"Whoa calm down girl, Alli and Clare are not here." I said, rising by hands

"Uh come on where are they?" Fiona asked whining

"Fiona they're on their way just sit down." Katie said, patting the empty side of the couch for Fiona to sit.

(10 Minutes Later):

A yellow and purple orb appeared in the lair and Clare and Alli appeared out of it. "What's taking you guys so long?" Fiona asked

"Sorry Eli forgot his jacket during lunch so we made a quick stop to the auditorium to give it to him." Clare said

"Well 10 minutes doesn't sound like quick stop." Katie said

"Well if someone didn't take so long to give a good luck kiss to her boyfriend, we would've been here earlier." Clare said looking at Alli

"Hey Dave is rehearsing the balcony scene were Romeo kisses Jules, so he needs a lot of good luck to get it right." Alli defended

"Okay Angels could I get to the point about why I sent you here?" I interrupted

"Right sorry you said something about a surprise?" Clare said, as I nodded

"Cool what's our surprise?" Alli asked

* * *

Third Person POV:

"First take out your beepers and look at it." Dallas said, as the Angels did what he says.

The Angels look at it and noticed something a little different with their beepers and each of them described it. "Yeah, there's a strange looking button on the beeper." Fiona said, "And it looks like a shape of an Angels Wings" Katie added, "And the color of it is gold." Alli added, "If we press it what does it do?" Clare asked

"If you press that button it will give you your new identity." Dallas said, in a mysterious way.

(To be Continued)

* * *

**So any thoughts about this first-part? Second part will be updated soon. So please review!**

**Answer to previous trivia question: Fiona is afraid of heights (I know how she feels, I too am afraid of heights)**

**For those who answered and got it right, congrats!**

**Trivia Question: Which Angel had the idea to throw a pool party for Dallas? (Review your answer)**

**Hint: Read 'Have fun for once (Ch. 7)'**


	9. Your Destiny Awaits Part 2

**Now here's the second part so enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Third Person POV:

"If you press that button it will give you your new identity." Dallas said, in a mysterious way.

As the Angels press the button, "That's strange nothing's happening." Fiona said, pressing the button again.

"And what do you mean by new identity?" Katie asked confused, Dallas couldn't take it anymore, he just want to spill it out.

"Okay I'll tell you the surprise because I'm too excited to wait and by knowing you Angels too well, you'll end being confused!" Dallas said with a grin.

"Okay then tell us; we want to know; just shoot!" Alli said excitedly.

"Alright your surprise is since you have Angel powers, you are now going be my Amazon Angels and by pressing that button, it will transform you into your supernatural identity." Dallas explained

"Oh I get it, it's like Clark Kent transforms into Superman or like those five students that transforms into Power Rangers." Fiona said making a reference.

"Exactly! Except you Angels will not be wearing capes or helmets!" Dallas said

"Oh thank goodness, I couldn't breathe in those helmets." Katie said, relieved as everybody was looking at her in a confused look, "What? When I was seven, I was a pink power ranger for Halloween and wearing that helmet was hell." Katie added as they just shrug it off.

"Anyways, how are we going to transform into Amazon Angels if nothing's happening when we press that special button." Clare asked

"You have a good point; I'm going to teach you how to press this button the right way." Dallas said

"Okay how" Clare asked

"First I'll be giving you your Angel names, your codenames and title; it's the key that will transform you into Amazon Angels so stand and line up facing me." Dallas said

The Angels did as they were told and Dallas was standing in front of them, then he approach to Fiona, "Fiona or should I say 'Blue Angel'," Dallas said as the rest of the Angels looked at her as she stepped forward; Dallas continued, "Your codename and title will be 'Amazon Blue Angel: Defender of Freedom', understood?" Dallas said as Fiona nodded and stepped back to her place.

Dallas walked to Katie, "Katie or should I say 'Green Angel'," Dallas said as Katie stepped forward; Dallas continued, "Your codename and title will be 'Amazon Green Angel: Sentinel of Peace', understood?" Dallas said as Katie nodded and stepped back to her place.

Dallas walked to Clare, "Clare or should I say 'Yellow Angel'," Dallas said as Clare stepped forward; Dallas continued, "Your codename and title will be 'Amazon Yellow Angel: Disciple of Goodness', understood?" Dallas said as Clare nodded and stepped back to her place.

Dallas walked to Alli, "Alli or should I say 'Purple Angel'," Dallas said as Alli stepped forward; Dallas continued, "Your codename and title will be 'Amazon Purple Angel: Preceptor of Affection', understood?" Dallas said as Alli nodded and stepped back to her place.

Dallas stands in the middle, facing them, "Now that you know your Angel names, codenames and title; I'm going to demonstrate the motion on how to transform into Amazon Angels." Dallas said, "So watch and learn." He added as he took out his white beeper and starts demonstrating.

Dallas put his beeper on his right hand, he held it out; "CODENAME: WARRIOR ANGEL!..." he yelled, as he press the special button on his beeper and stick it on his left chest like a badge, "….: SAVIOR OF MANKIND!" he finished as white mist spun around him and transform into Worrier Angel. Worrier Angel was wearing an all-white warrior-armed outfit, has white angel wings on his back, and a white mask that's made of Angel feathers to cover his identity.

"Wow Dallas that was awesome!" Alli yelled, "Thanks, just a reminder, when I transform, called me Warrior Angel, to keep our identity from getting exposed." Dallas said half serious.

"Okay, 'Warrior Angel'." Katie said, air quoting.

"Okay now it's your turn, I want to see your transformation." Dallas said moving to corner and watch them.

Fiona was first, "CODENAME: AMAZON BLUE ANGEL!..." she yelled, as she press the special button on her beeper and stick it on her left chest, "….DEFENDER OF FREEDOM!" she finished as blue mist spun around her and transform into Blue Angel.

Katie was next, "CODENAME: AMAZON GREEN ANGEL!..." she yelled, as she press the special button on her beeper and stick it on her left chest, "….SENTINEL OF PEACE!" she finished as green mist spun around her and transform into Green Angel.

Clare was next, "CODENAME: AMAZON YELLOW ANGEL!..." she yelled, as she press the special button on her beeper and stick it on her left chest, "….DISCIPLE OF GOODNESS!" she finished as yellow mist spun around her and transform into Yellow Angel.

Alli was last, "CODENAME: AMAZON PURPLE ANGEL!..." she yelled, as she press the special button on her beeper and stick it on her left chest, "….PRECEPTOR OF AFFECTION!" she finished as purple mist spun around her and transform into Purple Angel.

The Amazon Angels were wearing similar Amazon-worrier outfits, they have petite angel wings on their back and they have masks that are made of angel feathers to cover their identity. But what's different about them is they individually have different color outfits and their name and their title based on their personality.

"Bravo Amazon Angels Bravo!" Warrior Angel (Dallas) yelled as he clapped and move in front.

"Thanks Dal- I mean Warrior Angel." Blue Angel (Fiona) said

"Once we transform, there are rules." Warrior Angel said, "What are the rules?" Yellow Angel (Clare) asked, as the other angels listen.

"Number 1: When we transform we call each other by our Angel Names to keep our identity's a secret. Number 2: Don't tell anyone and I mean everyone about this, and Number 3: With great powers comes with great responsibilities so don't use your powers against good, but I know I can trust you Angels with your powers….so are we clear?" Warrior Angel explained rules as the Amazon Angels nodded with understanding.

"One more thing, in case if I need you, your beepers will go off and what makes it neat is only you guys can hear it and no one else can, anyways if this goes off that means meet me in the lair and will be discussing updates about our main mission." Warrior Angel added, "And as we prepare for that mission, I want don't your powers to go to waste so I would sometimes called you for a mini mission." He finished

"What do you mean by 'mini mission'?" Green Angel (Katie) asked, "You know, if there's any trouble in the city of Toronto, The Amazon Angels will be there to the rescue. But you angels can handle those mini missions." Warrior Angel said, with excitement.

"What about you? You're just going to sit back and relax while we fight some bad guys?" Purple Angel (Alli) said, folding her arms and making a pouty face.

"No, I be here in the lair, watching over you guys on the big screen or I would think of a plan to release the Army Angels, which is my mission, and hey it's hard to work on a mission bigger than a crime in Toronto, the bigger mission will affect the whole world for crying out loud!" Warrior Angel said making a point.

"Okay sorry to toot your horn." Purple Angel said with hands raise in defense.

Warrior Angel and the Amazon Angel press the special button again and transform back into their human form.

"Remember it's a secret so don't tell anyone, got it?" Dallas said very serious, "Got it!" the girls said at the same time.

And for that the girls turned into orbs and flashed out of the lair as for Dallas he grab his cell phone and called someone.

"Hey Owen, are you still hanging out with the guys?...great! just text me your place and I be there right away….cool see ya man." As that he hung-up and turned into an orb and flashed out of the lair, making the lair empty.

* * *

**So review your thoughts about this chapter:)**

**Answer to previous trivia question: It was Katie's idea to throw a pool party for Dallas.**

**It looks like one person got it right so congrats! For those who answered, good job!**

**Trivia Question: During their Angel test/training, which one of the Angels had a hard time with the target shooting test?**

**(Review your answer; answer will be announced the next chapter)**


	10. What a weekend it is

**Hey guys I hope you like action because this chapter is full of it! Enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

It's Saturday and Imogen was still busy working on the play, I spent the whole day in the loft, watching TV. Until heard a "BEEP! BEEP!" sound on my beeper that was next to me on the couch. Probably Dallas needs me, so I drop what I'm doing and flash out of the loft.

* * *

Katie's POV:

It's Saturday, Jake and I were at school in the auditorium and I was watching him build the set for the play. I got bored so I walk up to Jake, "Jakey if you need me, I'll be in the roof garden okay?" I said looking at him with a smile.

"I could see your bored, okay, but I'll check up on you later." He said, as I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

I was in the roof garden watering plants and cleaning up dead leafs until, "BEEP! BEEP!" it was coming from my back pocket I realized it was my beeper going off. Probably Dallas needs me, so I drop what I'm doing and flash out of the roof garden.

* * *

Alli's POV:

It's Saturday, Clare and I were watching marathons of Rom-Com movies at her place; I didn't pay attention much because Dave and I couldn't help, but texts each other frequently.

"Alli for once, can you please put the phone down. I invited you to watch movies me, not text your boyfriend every minute when you're not with him; remember I'm still your best friend." Clare whined

"Okay, fine, sorry, I'll text back Dave to stop." I said, about to text Dave, but I just received a text from him.

Dave: Sorry babe, break time is over, gotta go back rehearsing:(

Me: Oh it's okay, just break a leg my Romeo;)

Dave: I'll see you later my Juliet;)

I put my phone back in my pocket until I heard a "BEEP! BEEP!", "What's that noise?" Clare asked, "Don't know" I said confused. We looked around and the beeping sound was coming from our beepers; that suddenly appeared on the coffee table.

"Probably Dallas needs us." Clare said grabbing her beeper, "Yeah, we should probably go." I said as we dropped what we're doing and flashed out of Clare's house.

* * *

Dallas's POV:

Here in the Angel lair, I took my beeper and called the girls. They should be here any second now. Four orbs appeared and as it implodes the Angels appeared.

"You called us here?" Fiona asked, "Yes I did, I have a mission for you to do." I said to them, "What is it?" Katie asked

I gestured them to the big screen, "As you see here there's a hold-up in a Grocery Store not far from the community and there are five hostage takers involve and a lot of people in there are taken by hostage." I explained

"Oh no people's lives are in danger, we need to stop them!" Clare said with a worried expression.

"You're right Clare, your mission is to stop those hostage takers and save the people in the store." I said looking at Clare, then look at the rest of the Angels.

"Don't worry Dallas we'll handle this" Fiona said, "ANGELS! YOU READY!" Fiona yelled as they form position. "READY!" the Angels yelled. They said their codenames and titles and transform into Amazon Angels.

"Amazon Angels, you know what to do?" I asked, "Yes Dallas…." Green Angel (Katie) said, "loud…." Yellow Angel (Clare) added, "and clear." Purple Angel (Alli) said.

"Then good luck Angels." I saluted them as they flashed out of the lair.

* * *

Third Person POV:

People were scattered outside of the Grocery Store some were crying because one of their love ones were held hostage and Police were around to control the crowd.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, SURENDER AND RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGE!" the Police Officer yelled at the bull horn.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Suspect #2 said holding also a bull horn.

* * *

In the Grocery store a lot of people were lying on their front with their hands on their head and fear on their faces.

Suspect #2 was by the front door, while Suspect #3 guarded the back door and Suspect #4 and 5 was holding guns and watching the rest of the people. "Grab ALL the money you have and put it in this bag..NOW!" Suspect #1 said, holding a gun at the Cashier at gunpoint. He tossed the bag to the Cashier and she grabbed all the money she can and put it in the bag.

"Um, Lady you don't have to do that, we'll take care of this." Blue Angel said smirking, as Suspect #1 grabbed the bag of money and gesture the Cashier to lay on her front with the rest of the people.

"Who are you, where you come from?" Suspect #1 said, "It doesn't matter where I come from, but WE are your worse nightmare." Blue Angel said

"We?" Suspect #1 was confused, "Yes..WE." Green Angel said as she and the rest of the Angels appeared out of the aisle with a smirk on their faces, "We're the Amazon Angels and we're here to take you guys down." Purple Angel said as the Angels form together side by side.

"You can't stop us.." Suspect #1 had a panic look on his face, "GUYS GET THEM!" Suspect #1 yelled as Suspect #4 and 5 left their post and approached the Angels.

The Angels were in fighting position, "Yellow Angel, Purple Angel, you guys handle the people; Green Angel and I can handle this." Blue Angel said as Yellow Angel and Purple Angel nodded and did what they were told.

Suspect #4 and 5 hold and aim the gun at Blue Angel and Green Angel, but they throw their mist ball at their gun, which knocked it out of their hands and breaking it.

"Oops! Did we break your toy? Sorry!" Green Angel said with sarcasm.

Suspect #4 and 5 were stunned while looking down at their broken gun. Suspect #4 approaches Blue Angel and throw a punch, but Blue Angel stopped him by holding his fist and squeezing it really hard.

"AHH LET ME GO! AHH IT HURTS!" Suspect #4 screamed at the top of his lungs. "Oh I'll let go." Blue Angel said lifting him up and body slam him to the fruit aisle, knocking him out cold.

Suspect # 5 approaches Green Angel and kept throwing punches at her, but she kept dodging those punches. Then he grows tired of it and ended up passing out on the floor. "Wow who knew that just dodging can knock an opponent out." Green Angel said to herself.

(Meanwhile)

"It's okay guys were here to rescue you." Yellow Angel said while helping people get off the floor.

"Is there a room around here that we can let you stay for now; just for safety?" Purple Angel said, looking at the people.

"Yeah there's a big storage room in the back that's enough to fit all of us; just follow me." The manager of the store said as the people and the two Amazon Angels followed her to the back.

Everyone was in the storage room, they're safe from the hostage takers. "Everyone's okay?" Yellow Angel said, as the people nodded.

"I like your costumes, are you superheroes?" a little girl said looking at both Yellow Angel and Purple Angel.

"Honey, now is not a good time." The little girl's mother said holding her daughter's shoulders, "Sorry, please excuse my daughter." The little girl's mother said with hesitant smile.

"It's okay ma'am, and everyone just stay here until the coast is clear." Yellow Angel said, "HEY! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" the little girl yelled, pointing out a shadow figure behind the Angel.

"What?" Yellow Angel said, really confused until she turned and saw Suspect #3 appeared out of the shadow and jumping behind Purple Angel.

"HEY LET GO OF ME, YOU'RE WRINKLING MY WINGS!" Purple Angel yelled trying to get Suspect #3 off her back.

"PURPLE ANGEL!" Yellow Angel yelled, "Everyone move back!" she said, gesturing the people.

"AHH YELLOW ANGEL HELP ME!" Purple Angel yelled, Yellow Angel turned towards her helping her Angel friend.

"HEY LET HER GO!" Yellow Angel yelled, grabbing Suspect #3 by the back of his shirt and lifting him up like she's carrying and bag of garbage. "HEY LET ME GO! I..I..I KNOW KARATE!" Suspect #3 yelled

"Really?! I like to see you try." Yellow Angel said with doubt on her face as she let go of Suspect #3. He and Yellow Angel had a small fight challenge, Suspect #3 throw punches and kicks, but Yellow Angel dodged all of it. "Aw I sense you're getting tired." Yellow said, as Suspect #3 holds his chest to catch up his breathing.

"Purple Angel can you please put him to sleep?" Yellow Angel yelled, "It would be my pleasure." Purple said, as a purple round mist appeared in her hand, "Nighty night dude, have fun in jail." She added as she throws the round mist at him, knocking him out.

"Okay guys Purple Angel and I will go deal with the other suspects, just stay here and watch him." Yellow Angel said, referring to Suspect #3, "Don't worry, he won't be waking up anytime soon." Purple Angel added. Then the Angels went out of the storage room.

* * *

"Green Angel, Blue Angel we handled the people, they're now safe." Purple Angel said, "Also Purple Angel knocked out the other suspect." Yellow Angel added.

"Good, now we have to deal with the last two suspects." Blue Angel said

"Hey, you guys can't take us alive!" Suspect #1 said, "Dude, do something!" Suspect #1 told Suspect #2. Suspect #2 was frightened with what the Angels will do to him. "Sorry Dude, but I surrender." Suspect #2 said, dropping the bull horn and unlocking the door. Suspect #2 ran out to the store with his hands up as the police handcuffed him.

Suspect #1 ran to the front door and locked it back. He had a bag of money and gun at one hand, and grabbed the bull horn with the other, "IT AIN'T OVER! I WON'T SURRENDER!" Suspect #1 said on the Bull Horn, looking at the crowd.

"Um dude, I think you have no choice, it's either you surrender or you'll have to deal with us." Purple Angel said, "Please, don't ruin your life." Yellow Angel added.

The Amazon Angels gathered around him so he can't get out. Then he leaned on the door, he slowly went down on the floor, dropped what he was holding, put his hand on his face and started crying, "You don't understand, my life is already ruined; my fiancée just left me with another man, my family disowned me, I'm jobless, and about to be homeless, and I need the money to pay all my debts." Suspect #1 sobbed between words.

The Amazon Angels couldn't help but take pity on him, they understand his situation. The Angels kneeled around him, "Look we're sorry, about everything that has happened to you." Green Angel apologized, "But, what you're doing right now is wrong, you're risking a lot of people's lives now." Purple Angel said, "I know, I didn't mean to do it, I'm just desperate for money that's all." Suspect #1 looked at the Angels and still sobbing.

"It's not too late to do the right thing, just surrender and everything will be okay." Yellow Angel said, "I can't I'm too scared of what will happen next, I've caused a lot of damage." Suspect #1 said, "Don't be scared, a person once told me that it's okay to be scared, but overcoming it will make you a bigger person." Blue Angel said remembering what Dallas told her. "If you like, we'll help you, all of us will get out of the store together; with no harm, no foul." Yellow Angel added.

Suspect #1 nodded, "Okay..I'll do it." he said, wiping his tears as the Angels helped him get up. They unlock and opened the door and Suspect #1 slowly walked out with the Angels behind him. The police grabbed him and put him in handcuffs, and he just gave in, mouthing the words 'thank you' at Angels and the Angels just nodded.

* * *

The Suspects were sent downtown and the hostages ran out of the store, hugging their loved ones.

A Police Officer approached them with a smile on his face, "Oh my gosh, that's Officer Turner, Dave's dad." Purple Angel whispered to the rest of the Angels."

"Don't worry, just act natural." Green Angel whispered back.

"Hi, I'm Officer Turner and I just wanted thank you for helping our men out, if it weren't for you guys, it would've ended worse." Officer Turner said

"It's no problem Officer; we're just doing our jobs." Blue Angel said, as News Reporters and people from the media gathered around them, asking a bunch of questions.

"Hey everyone back-up!" Officer Turner said gesturing them, "Are you guys superheroes? Where do you guys come from? What are your names?" one News Reporter asked.

"Sorry, we can't answer all questions, but we'll introduce ourselves." Blue Angel said, "I'm Blue Angel" "I'm Green Angel" "I'm Yellow Angel" "I'm Purple Angel" "And we're the Amazon Angels!" the Angels said altogether.

"The Reporters and Media then asked more questions, "Sorry, but we have to go." Blue Angel said, "Let's go Angels!" Blue Angel added, as they flapped their wings and lifted off the ground and flied away.

People were stunned to see them fly so they grabbed their cell phone cameras and started taking pictures and some took videos. People were cheering and chanting their names, "AMAZON ANGELS! AMAZON ANGELS!"

* * *

**So what you think about this chapter? Does it make you wanna shout AMAZON ANGELS!? Anyways don't forget to review your thoughts:)**


	11. They're Trending!

**Satisfied about the last chapter? Well let's see what other people think about The Amazon Angels:)**

**Chapter 11: They're Trending!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Everyone in Degrassi were talking about the News that happened during the weekend and they weren't talking about the hostage, but who stopped it. The Amazon Angels were a trend in Degrassi, actually the City of Toronto. They couldn't stop talking about it, things like that doesn't happened everyday.

* * *

Katie's POV:

Jake and I were in the roof garden watering plants and cleaning out dead leaves. It's the only way we could spend time together. Then, of course like everybody else, he talks about the Amazon Angels, "I notice people were talking about the News about the Amazon Angels, I heard they have supernatural powers, isn't that cool!" He looked at me he was really amazed. I looked at him and smiled at his adorable face, "I know I wish I was there to see it for myself."

We continued to do what we are doing, "Aw, man!" he whined, I stopped what I'm doing and asked, "What's wrong?" He was looking at the big potted plant, "This plant is blocking the sunlight from the other plants, and I need to move it." He was trying to lift it up and move it, but it too heavy for him.

"Here let me help." I offered, but he just shakes his head, "It's alright Katie I got this, also I don't want you to get hurt." Oh well, he didn't want my help so I watched him struggle to move the plant. I wanted to laugh, but I can't because I know he wanted to be this 'strong and ideal boyfriend' that will do whatever he can to make his girlfriend happy.

He finally gave up and looked at me with a tiring look, "Okay that plant weighs a ton, I'm just going to get a box carrier in the janitor's closet, so I'll right back." He smiled and ran out of the roof garden.

I watched him as he leave and when he's gone, I quickly used my strength and grabbed the big potted plant, "Wow it's lighter than I thought!" I said to myself. I carried it and moved it to the empty corner of the garden, "Whew that was easy!" I heard Jake's footsteps coming this way so I quickly ran to the same spot I was in before he lefted.

"Okay I got the..." he stopped at mid-sentence when he noticed that plant was in the other side of the garden. He had a confused look on his face, "How did you...?" "Oh um I just um dragged it and it was very tiring, whew!" I pretended to wipe sweat off my forehead even if there's nothing.

Jake had a pout look on his face, "Are you mad at me Jakey?" He gave me hug and when he let go he smiled, "Of course not, I'll tell you what since you work really hard today I'll treat you with some ice cream." "With sprinkles?" I added, as he nodded. We intertwined hands together and left the roof garden.

* * *

Clare's POV:

When I arrived on the backstage of the Auditorium, Eli was alone reading today's newspaper. "Hey!" I approached and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Oh hey what are you doing here?" he asked, turning towards me. "Well I was bored so came here to surprised you by bring you some brain food; it looks like you need it." I gave him the bag of food "Thanks and good timing, I'm really hungry." When he opened the bag, his face lighten up, ******"Yes Tacos, my favorite!" He took the tacos out of the bag took a big bite, "Mmm delicious!" he said with his mouth full.

I was laughing when I saw taco sauce on corner of his mouth and he confusingly looked at me, "What?" "Umm you got a little...here me help" I grabbed a napkin and wiped the sauce off his mouth. He smiled and continued reading the Newspaper, I was curious on what he was reading so I asked him, "So what's in the Newspaper that's making you glow."

He pulled me into his lap to show me what he was reading; it was about the Amazon Angels saving the hostages from five hostage takers. "I see your taking interest with the Amazon Angels." I said somewhat curious. "Well everyone is talking about it and I wanted learn more about these Amazon Angels and where they come from."

I was afraid to he would say that, the more in depth he'll learn about the Amazon Angels, I'll be toast. "Well I'm sure they're amazing, but you should focus more on the play for now." He looked at me with his signature smile, "You're right, I'll just gather my stuff first and I'll walk you home."

"Okay!" I smiled, I really wanted to tell him that I'm one of the Amazon Angels, but I know it's too risky so I just have to keep my shut.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

I was bored to death so I decided to clean my loft. I cleaned every inch of the loft except the big dusty chandelier that was hanging in the middle of the living room. I let my blue angel wings appeared on my back, I flapped it, grabbed my feather duster, and went up to the ceiling.

I was dusting the chandelier until I heard the front door open, "Fions!?" oh no it's Imogen. I panicked that my wings disappeared and I was dangling on the chandelier. She appeared in the living room and saw me; she had a mixed of questioned and confused look on her face. "Fions? What are you doing?"

"I...was...I was just...hanging." I tried to come up with a plan to get her out of the living room so I could get down, "Um Immy, there's a ladder in the kitchen storage room; can you get it for me?"

"Um okay?" She went inside the kitchen and when the kitchen door closed, I quickly appear my wings, I slowly went down until my feet touched the floor, and then quickly let my wings disappear.

Imogen came out of the kitchen, "Fions, I couldn't find the..." she stopped at mid-sentence, she had a confused look when she looked up at the chandelier, then back at me, "How did you get-" Before she could finish her sentence, I panicked that I quickly crash my lips into hers. Then the kiss turned passionate and we've stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

When we let go she was smiling and I smiled back, "Wow that was very surprising." Before she could continue to talk I tried to change the subject, "So what you doing here I thought you have band practice."

"We've finished early" she simply said, "Well you could've texted me or knock the door." I said "Sorry I was too excited to spend time with you, I know we never had enough time with each other, but here I'm now." She just gave me a grin, I sighed, but I'm glad she's here.

We sat on the couch facing each other and I asked, "So what do you want to do?" "We can just talk." She replied. "About what?" I said

"About this!" she rummaged to her bag and took out a front cover of a newspaper and gave it to me. I look at the front cover and I was just shocked of what I saw in the newspaper and I look back at Imogen, who was just smiling.

"You want to talk about the Amazon Angels." I sighed trying to make it like it's a no big deal, "People at school were talking about it and when I read the article, I find it interesting." She explained

"Really?" I said, I read some parts of the article and I was very impress. "They have super abilities, they can fly, and they have super cool suits, I mean how cool is that Fions!" she looked at me, "Very cool Immy."

Imogen continued to blabber cool things about the Amazon Angels, "I wonder where they come from? I wonder who are they behind those masks? Do you think they're regular people like you and me?"

I looked at her, I don't know what to say I can tell her the truth, but I know it would be too risky, but I can't lie to her I just don't know what to tell her, "Possibly they are, but we might not know."

She just nodded, "How about we do something else?" I said trying to change the subject, "Like what?" she asked, "Ohh, I don't know..." I came closer to her, giving her a passionate kiss.

I stopped to see her beautiful smile that's forming on her lips, "Mmm, Immy like." She felt satisfied and I continued kissing her, I slowly laid her down to the couch, making me go on top of her, and it ended up being a make out session.

* * *

Alli's POV:

I was in the front step of Degrassi, reading the newspaper about the Amazon Angels. I was very intrigue with the good things they said about us. I was in depth with reading the article that I didn't notice that someone was sitting next me. I turned to that person and I was relieved that it was Dave.

"Sorry babe did I scared you?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Well a little" I replied, "Sorry about that." Then he looked at the newspaper to know what I'm reading, "You're reading about the Amazon Angels aren't you?"

I just smiled and nodded, then he continued, "Well I don't want to brag, but my dad met them in person" "Wow really!" I pretended to be surprised, "Yeah, he said that they are incredible and very nice." He added, "If you want, I can tell my dad to get their autograph, the next time he sees them."

I just laughed, "It's okay I'm good." "Okay how about I walk you home." He offered, "Sure I love to." I said as we both got up and intertwined our hands together and left.

* * *

Dallas's POV:

I was in the locker room, washing up; Hockey Practice was very tiring. I took the newspaper out of my duffel bag and I read the article. I'm very proud of them, it felt like yesterday they were learning how to fly and now their saving people from danger.

"Dude, you're reading the news about the Amazon Angels?" I turned behind me and it was Luke.

I looked back at the Newspaper and answered, "Yeah man, it looks very interesting."

Owen and the Andersson Twins came inside the locker room, "What are you guys chatting about?" Owen asked, "We were just talking about the Amazon Angels." Luke answered

The four hockey jocks were around me, looking at the picture of the Amazon Angels in the Newspaper.

"Oh yeah, people were talking about them during school." Owen said

Bo made a flirty whistle, "Wow they are pretty hot." Ingvar said in his deep Swedish accent. Luke was eyeing on the picture, "Gosh if I were to risk my own life just for them to save me, I would."

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Bo asked in his deep Swedish accent, "Trust me man, this won't be the first time you'll see them" I answered

"Alright guys let's go get some grub at The Dot." Owen said as the guys gathered their stuff, "Dallas are you coming?" Owen added,

"Yeah man, I'll be right there." I put the newspaper back in my bag, gathered my stuff, and left the locker room.

* * *

**So thoughts about this Chapter? Review!**

**Also, next chapter title will be in my profile soon!:)**

****How many of you guys love Tacos? (Just being curious)**


	12. Saving the Orphans

**I'm giving you guys another bit of action so beware:) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Saving the Orphans**

* * *

Third Person POV:

After a week of their first mini mission, The Amazon Angels were all over Toronto. They had five mini missions within a week and the people would never grow tired of them.

* * *

Alli's POV:

I was at Dave's house in the living room, helping him rehearse for the play until Officer Turner quickly came down stairs, wearing his police uniform and grabbing his car keys.

"Dad, where are you going? I thought you're off duty today?" Dave asked his Dad.

"My boss called me, there's a big fire in an orphanage." Officer Turner explained

"Oh no that's terrible!" Dave looked worried

I was really worried too, until I heard my purple beeper beeping, which is not a surprise.

"I know I heard there are four little orphans trapped and the flame of the building it was so big, that it's too risky for the fire fighters to save them." Officer Turner said

"I just hope the Amazon Angels will be there to save the kids." Dave said as my beeper kept beeping.

"I hope so son, well I have to go." Officer Turner head by the door. "Bye Dad!" Dave waved as Officer Turner went out and drive out the driveway.

"Oh my, the poor little orphans." I worried, "Well we could only hope for the best...so should we continue?" he asked

Then my beeper kept beeping, but louder, "Um my dad just texted me, he wants me to go home, so I have to go." I said grabbing my bag.

"Alright then, I'll see you." He said as he gave me a quick peck and I head out.

I walk to the corner of the street and hide on a corner bush, I look to see if anyone is around, and when the coast is clear, I turned into an orb and transport to the lair.

* * *

Clare's POV:

At my house, the four of us, me, Eli, Jake, and Katie, were in the living room doing a movie night. We were on the couch; Eli had his arm around my shoulders while I snuggled around him. Next to us was Jake and Katie, they were feeding popcorn to one another, making cutie faces, and they weren't really paying attention to the movie.

The movie was interrupted when breaking news popped on the screen, "Breaking News, there is a big fire at the St. Mary's orphanage and it claims that four kids are trapped in the flaming building behind me, firefighters are doing their best to save them. It is unknown how the fire started, but we will give you an update within a given time; this is Toronto News Now, I'm Ellie Nash reporting from St. Mary's orphanage." Then the screen turned back into the movie we were watching.

Eli gave me a sympathetic look, "Aw man, the poor kids."

"Gosh I hope they'll be fine." Jake looked at Katie then look at me and Eli.

"Jakey don't worry, I'm sure they'll be safe, just have faith." Katie hugged Jake.

Katie winked at me, signaling me to make the move. "Um...Eli, Jake...um Katie and I have to go to this...thing right now." I said

"What thing?" Jake asked confused

"Um...it's a girl thing that we need to go to; we forgot it was today." Katie added, Jake and Eli had confused looks on their faces, but I think they bought it.

"Um okay, when will you girls be back?" Eli asked, "Um...about an hour ish." I answered

"Alright then, Jake and I will still be here so have fun on your...girl thing." Eli said

We gave our boyfriends a quick peck and head out the door. "Phew, I was scared that they wouldn't fell for it." I said with a relief

"Well boys are clueless so they're easier to trick." Katie answered

"But I feel bad for lying to them." I said, "I know me too, but it's too risky if we tell them our secret." She said

"Yeah...we should go now." I said as Katie nodded

We went to the backyard of my house so no one would see us, we turned into orbs and transport into the lair.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

I was watching WhisperHug rehearse their new song in the Music Room. They sound really great, but I was focusing more on the cute drummer in the band, which of course was Imogen. She was winking at me while drumming and I just blushed.

Then Dallas surprisingly appeared in the Music Room. "What are you doing here?" I whispered in his ear.

"I just came from hockey practice and I noticed you here." He whispered back

"Well what you want?" I eagerly asked

"Look I have another mini mission for you Angels, I explained everything in the lair." He explained quietly.

"Okay did you beep the other Angels?" I asked

"I already did, they're probably in the lair right now. Come on let's go!" he shook my hand.

"Can't just leave, I have to wait until they're done rehearsing." I explained, "Alright fine, we'll wait." he sighed.

After their rehearsal, Imogen came towards me and gave me a hard, long, yet passionate kiss. "So how did we sound?" she asked letting go. "You guys sound great!" I said excitedly.

"Hi Imogen, you guys sound awesome!" Dallas interrupted with a jolly tone.

"Um thanks?" Imogen said with straight serious face.

Then Imogen bring me to the corner and looked at me with a straight face, "What is he doing here?" she whispered

"Immy, Dallas is my friend, so please do me a favor and be nice." I begged in a soft tone.

She just sighed, "Fine, fine, fine, so we still up for our date after?" she asked slyly.

I sighed, "Sorry change of plans, Dallas and I have some stuff to do." then I looked at Dallas.

"What stuff?" she asked looking suspicious.

I was thinking for a save, "Well...um...stuff...you know-" "Um we have an English project due tomorrow and Fiona and I are partners, so we need to get it done." Dallas, explaining the white lie.

"Um yes, I was so caught up with our date that, I forgot the English project." I added

"Um alright then, you have to do, what you have to do, I'll see you tomorrow?" Imogen said

"Um, yeah, bye" I said giving her a quick peck, "Okay, bye Fions!" she said

Dallas and I went walked out of the music room and ran to the roof garden. "Well thanks for the save, but I just hate lying to her." I said. "Look I know how you feel, if she knows it will be too risky." He patted my shoulder as I nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Dallas said and we turned into orbs and transport ourselves to the lair.

* * *

Third Person POV:

The Amazon Angels came to the rescue in St. Mary's Orphanage saving all four orphan kids.

Green Angel saw two black figure running, "Hey there's someone in the back area of the orphanage."

"HEY WHO IS THERE?!" Purple Angel yelled

The black figures began to look suspicious for Angels and then the figures appeared to be two men wearing all black and holding two empty gas tanks.

When the men saw the four Angels, they ran the other way, "HEY COME BACK HERE!" Blue Angel yelled

The Angels flied over to the two men and when they landed, the Angels were in front of them, which scared the men.

The two men started to fight back; throwing punches and kicks, but the Angels end up dodging it. As the two men throw one final punch, Blue Angel and Green Angel grabbed their arms, squeezing it, which is a pain for the men. Purple Angel and Yellow Angel throw round mists on the men, which knock them out to sleep.

"That should hold them." Yellow Angel said

Blue Angel carried the unconscious man on her shoulder, "Come on, let's turned them into the authorities before they wake up."

Green Angel carried the other unconscious man, and the Angels flied back.

Everyone was tuning into Toronto News Now on their screen. "The four kids in the burning orphanage are now saved, there was no injuries reported. Also, the authorities arrested two unconscious men that claimed to be one who started the fire. And it's all thanks to the help of, of course the Amazon Angels. This is TNN, I'm Ellie Nash reporting from St. Mary's Orphanage."

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review!**

**Also Ellie Nash was one of my favorite characters in Degrassi: The Next Generation. She will be mention again in further chapters so heads up!**

**Lastly, Next Chapter title is posted in my profile, so check it out:)**


	13. Our Guardian Angels

**Sorry if I haven't updated for a while, I was working on my other stories and I was planning out upcoming plots for this story. The good thing here is I updated! So YAY!**

**So this chapter is a little different it focuses more on the Angel's 'lovers' about their flashbacks. Also this is a long chapter, about 4k words. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review:)**

**Chapter 13: Our Guardian Angels**

* * *

Third Person POV:

The Auditorium were filled with people who are cast and crews of Romeo and Jules. People were too busy either in building the set, organizing props, rehearsing, and of course directing it. They knew they still have time, but they wanted the play to be perfect as possible.

Then finally, it's break time and mostly everyone scattered out to grab lunch. Almost everyone was gone except, Eli, Jake, Imogen and Dave. They were just wondering around awkwardly in the backstage with things in their minds right now.

"Aren't you guys going to grab lunch?" Eli was first to speak up

"Um no...I'm not really hungry." Jake answered

"Me too" Dave answered

"Same as I" Imogen answered

They just continued to be silent, and then they looked at each other in a weird way, feeling that they want to say something.

Then just Dave blurted out, "Okay, guys there's something in my mind that I just want to talk to anyone about it."

Imogen looked up, "Really so do I, something unexpected happen to me and I can't get it off of my head!" she said holding her head.

Jake butted in, "Me too, it's like out of nowhere, and it just happened!"

Eli answered, "Something unusual happened to me too. But I think I have a feeling that we're all in the same page here."

"I guess so...does your guys involve the Amazon Angels?" Imogen asked

The three guys quickly looked at Imogen with a surprised look, "YEAH, HOW'D YOU KNOW!" the guys said at the same time.

Imogen raised her hands in defense, "Whoa, number one, not to weird you guys out, I'm not a mind reader; number two, my part also involves the Amazon Angels."

"Well my part involves one of them." Jake answered

"And don't tell me, the rest of your parts also involve one of the Angels too, huh?" Dave asked them as they nodded with their mouth opened.

"Okay, now this is just weird." Eli said

Then an idea just popped up in Imogen's mind, "I know since it's break time, why don't we have a story time!"

"Story time?" Jake asked with confusion

"Yeah, you know we take turns telling our stories with each other." Imogen explained

"I think it's a great idea, Imogen!" Dave smiled, "Do you think so Eli?" turning his head on Eli.

"Yeah it's an awesome idea!" Eli answered, "How about you Jake?" everyone turning their heads on Jake.

"Yeah sure...but I get to tell my part first." Jake called dibs

"Fine!" Eli, Imogen, and Dave said at the same time while they gathered their chairs together, looking at Jake.

* * *

Jake's POV:

"Okay this is what happened..." I said about to tell my story

_It was yesterday after school, I was alone in the roof garden planting seeds, cleaning dead leaves, and watering plants, "Gosh this is a lot of work! I wish Katie is here to help me." I said to myself, wiping sweat off my forehead. _

_Then I started rearranging some of the plants, and then there was this one big plant in the corner of the roof that I want to move. I knew it was heavy so I went up the ledge of the roof and began to push the plant to the place I wanted it to move._

_I know standing in the roof ledge is too dangerous, but during that time I wasn't thinking about it._

_Anyways, I pushed the plant really hard, but the plant didn't move. I pushed again, putting all my weight into it, until the almost tragic thing happened._

_I think I pushed way too hard that, I accidentally stepped a little back and slipped off the roof._

"_HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while dangling on the ledge of the roof. But no one was around to hear me. I tried my best to pull myself back up, but then my hands became wet and slippery that I couldn't hold myself anymore._

_Then gravity took over and let me fall. I thought I was going to die so I began closing my eyes. I was saying good-bye to my friends, family, and Katie in my head as I kept falling._

_Then the most miracle thing happened, I felt someone catch me. When I opened my eyes, it looked like an Angel with a green feathered mask hiding her identity, carrying me bridal style. I realized that we were still in the air, I got scared._

_She started giggling, "It's okay, I got you." Then I hold on to her tighter._

_When she flied me back up to the roof garden, she gently put me down on my feet._

"_Wow, you saved my life, thank you so much!" I said with relief, "Hey I know you, you're an Amazon Angel...Green Angel right?" I pointed out_

"_Yes I am, and it's no problem, just doing my job." She smiled_

_I started looking at her, I don't know why but something about Green Angel that's so familiar, that I couldn't put my mind into it._

"_Well I should be going now." She said flapping her green wings as she was halfway in the air._

"_Wait! Again thanks for saving me, and um...my name is Jake Martin, just so you know." I look up at her._

_She nodded and smiled, "Well it's nice meeting you Jake Martin, but from the look of your personality, I think it won't be the last time I'll be saving you." She then winked, "I'll see you real soon." She said before flying off as I smiled and waved._

* * *

Third Person POV:

"And that's what happened." Jake finished off

Everyone clapped, "Dude that was terrifying, yet amazing!" Dave said, "Okay, I'm next!" Everyone looked at Dave and started listen to his part.

* * *

Dave's POV:

"Okay this is what happened..." I said about to tell my story

_Last night, I was driving my way home, until my car slowly stopped. I went out of my car to see one flat tire on the upper left corner of my car._

_I was really frustrated, "Dammit, flat tire, just great!" So I grabbed my car key and school bag in the car, and just walk my way home. In my mind I was kind of afraid because it was really dark, and can hear strange noises that almost made me jump._

_Then something happened, two goons jumped out of the bushes right in front of me, they were in black masks, "Give me your money and your bag now!" the first goon said holding up her hand._

"_No way man!" I started running forward, but the second goon catch me and push me to the ground, then he grabbed my shirt to make me look at him, "Don't be such a stubborn boy! He said to give him your money and bag, so do it!"_

_But I just refused, and try to act as tough as possible, "Well you guys have to fight me off first!"_

"_Go ahead, and I'll shred you like fish!" the first goon pulled out something in his pocket, then a blade popped out of it realizing that he has a pocket knife._

_The second goon holds me from behind as the first goon approached me holding out the knife._

"_Okay here's my bag and money, just please let me go!" I was shaking while dropping my bag and wallet on the ground._

_The goons snickered, "Too late man, we're already pissed off at you." The second goon said holding me really tight from behind._

"_Don't worry this will hurt...a lot!" the first goon said as he was in stabbing position._

_I closed my eyes really tight, I thought my life was over until, "HEY YOU BOZOS! LET HIM GO!" a female voice said out of nowhere._

"_Who is there?!" first goon said looking around, I looked around to see who it was._

_Then I saw her, an Amazon Angel, to be specific it's Purple Angel that was hiding on top of a tree. She saw me and she waved at me, and put her index finger on her mouth, making a inaudible 'Shh!', and I just nodded._

"_Come on! Show yourself!" the first goon yelled_

"_I'm right here butt face!" Purple Angel flied down the tree, behind the first goon._

_As the first goon turned, Purple Angel's fist connected with his face, the punch was so powerful that it looked like he flied off in the air and he landed on the bush, but it wasn't hard to knock him to sleep._

_The second goon just let go of me and tried to fight off Purple Angel, but she lift him off like big fish tossed him away where he end up landing on top of his friend._

_Purple Angel wiped her hands together and looked at me, "Hey, are you okay?" she said she pick up my bag and wallet on the ground._

"_Yeah, I'm fine, and thank you I owe you my life." I said as I took my bag and wallet from her._

"_It's no biggie..." she looked though me and I turned to see the two goons getting up and approaching to us, "Uh oh, I guess they're really angry...I'll handle them, and you just hide and call the cops."_

_I nodded, I ran to the nearest bush to hide so the goons won't see me and so I can see what action Purple Angel will put on them._

_I grabbed my phone and called my Dad and told him everything that happened, he said that he and his men will be on his way._

_While waiting, I just watch Purple Angel giving her best moves to the goons and trust me, the goons are losing. Her fighting skills are over the top amazing. It's better than a 'Rush Hour' movie._

_When two police cruisers arrived, the two goons just kneeled down with their hands up. I guess they'd rather go to jail than be Purple Angel's punching bag._

_I came out of the bush and approach my Dad as two of his men put handcuffs on the goons and put them in one of the cruisers._

"_Son are you okay?" Dad looked worried as he hugged me._

"_Yeah, I'm fine Dad." I said as we let go._

_The two other police officers took off with the goons, so it's only me, Dad, and Purple Angel on the scene._

"_Hey Officer Turner!" Purple Angel greeted_

"_Hello Purple Angel, thank you so much for saving my son." Dad said holding my shoulders_

"_It's no problem officer." She answered_

"_I'll contact the police station about the situation." Dad answered when he went inside the cruiser, leaving me and Purple Angel alone._

"_Again, thanks for saving my life, and um...I'm Dave, Dave Turner." I stick out my hand._

"_It's nice meeting you Dave, I'm Purple Angel, since you already know me and the other Amazon Angels." She chuckled as she shook my hand, "Well I have to go, tell your Dad I head out, bye!" she flapped her Purple wings, and lift halfway in the air._

"_Wait, will I ever see you again?" I yelled_

_She looked down at me and smiled, "Let's just say that, since you have a cocky personality and you're the Officer's son, it won't be the last time I'll save your butt." She winked and flied off_

"_Come on son, let's go home!" Dad yelled out in the cruiser._

_While Dad and I were on our way home, I was thinking about Purple Angel. By the sound of her personality, and sense of humor, it's like I've known her for a very long time. But I don't know when or if I ever met her before, I just don't know._

* * *

Third Person POV:

"And that's what happened." Dave finished off as everyone clapped

"That was awesome, but totally long!" Imogen complained

"What, I want to let everything out!" Dave pointed out

"That was actiontastic!" Jake commented

"Okay, I call dibs for telling my story next!" Eli yelled out

Imogen got a frustrated, "Ugh, fine tell away!" Everyone turned and looked at Eli.

* * *

Eli's POV:

"Okay this is what happened..." I said about to tell my part of the story

_It was yesterday afternoon, and I decided to walk a short cut to the bus stop. On my way there, there was a construction site ahead, as I walk further I see construction workers on the ground and some on top a unfinished building._

_I kept walking until I saw a shadow under me, I looked up to see where the shadow is coming from. It looked like a platform filled with halo bricks that's above me._

_Then next comes my near death experience, I heard a loud snap that came from the platform. Then I heard one of the construction workers yelling, "HEY KID, WATCH OUT!"_

_I saw the platform coming down at me really fast, I was in total shock that I can't move myself away. All I did was cover myself and then I saw flashbacks of me throughout my life; most of them were me and Clare together. As the platform comes down I closed my eyes really tight, then everything went silent._

"_Oh gosh I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I just died!" I said, but when I opened my eyes, I'm still on earth, "Oh my gosh, I'm alive?" I stand straight and felt myself._

"_Yup, your alive, as in totally living right now." I turned to see who it was, and I was just shocked, it's Yellow Angel holding the platform, which is about an inch above me._

"_You save my life! Thank you so much! By the way, I'm Eli Goldsworthy." I stick my hand out_

"_It's nice to meet you Eli, I would shake your hand, but my hands are full...oh wait I think I can." I was really surprise to see that she was holding the platform with now one hand and then stick her other hand for me to shake, which I did._

"_By the way, I'm Yellow Angel," she answered_

"_I-I know, I've seen you and the rest of the Amazon Angels in the news." I just smiled awkwardly_

"_Oh well, it's good to know." She just smiled, "Do you mind moving away so I can put this thing down?" she said referring to the platform._

"_Um, no I don't" I said walking backwards until I'm not under the platform._

_Yellow Angel gently put the platform down and wiped her hands together. I went around the platform to go by her, "Wow, you're really strong!" I commented_

"_Thanks, but I think the correct term is super strong!" she said as we both laughed_

_Then the construction worker that warned me, approached us. "Hey kid, are you okay? I'm really sorry about that, it's just that some of our equipments are really old that it tends to break."_

"_It's okay sir, I'm fine." I answered and smile_

"_Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital?" he offered_

_I shook my head, "It's alright sir, it won't be necessary."_

"_Don't worry sir, I'll take care of him." Yellow Angel added_

"_Alright...hey aren't you Yellow Angel? I was there when I saw you and the other Amazon Angel saving the Orphans in the burning Orphanage...you guys are my idol! AMAZON ANGELS RULES!" the construction worker guy shouted as me and Yellow Angel chuckled_

"_Well thank you for the shout out Mr. Construction Guy." Yellow Angel said_

"_Well, I should be getting back to work!" he said as he waved at us and we waved back._

_Yellow Angel and I ended up taking a slow stroll. As I looked at her, everything about her looks so familiar, but I couldn't put my mind into it._

"_So where you headed?" she asked_

"_Well to the bus stop, so I can get home." I answered_

"_I can take you home?" she offered_

"_Um, no it's okay" I shook my head_

"_Oh come on, are you afraid Goldsworthy?" she mocked me a little_

"_What, no, no I'm not afraid!" I snorted_

"_Okay then if you're not afraid, then let me take you home."_

"_Um...alright" I gave in as I told her my address, "So how am I going to ride you?"_

_She let out a chuckle, "Well for starters, what ways would you like me to carry you; Piggy Back, on the shoulder, baby style, or bridal style?"_

_Wow that's a lot of choices, "Don't laugh, but I choose bridal style."_

"_Then bridal style it is!" then she lift me up, bridal style and flapped her Yellow wings. "Wow you're lighter than I thought!" and I just rolled my eyes._

"_WHOA! OH MY!" I was little frightened as we were up in the air, never thought I'd be afraid of heights._

_She smiled at me, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, as long as you hold on to me I won't let you fall."_

_I hold on to her really tight, and what's really strange is I felt safe and trust around her._

"_Hey, that's my house!" I pointed out as she swooped down and landed in my front yard._

_She gently put me down on my feet, "Thanks for the ride!"_

"_No problem, I just like helping out." And we smiled at each other for moment._

"_Um do you want to come in for refreshments?" I offered_

_She shook her head, "No thanks, I should get going, by the way." She flapped her wings and lift off in the air._

"_Wait! Before you go, will I ever see you again?"_

_She turned and looked down at me, "What do you think?" she winked and flied away._

_I ended up looking at the afternoon sky, and I think I won't be the last time._

* * *

Third Person POV:

"And that's what happened." Eli finished off as everyone clapped

"Bridal Style? Dude, that's hilarious!" Dave let out a laugh

"Dude, you cheated death!" Jake was impressed

"Yay! That was awesome!" Imogen clapped in giddy

"You think so Imogen?" Eli asked

Imogen let out a grinned, "Yeah, your story's finished, that means it's my turn!"

Eli rolled his eyes, "Okay then, let's hear your part." Everyone turning towards Imogen

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"Okay this is what happened..." I said about to tell my story

_It was almost midnight I had to run some errands. When I finished I decided to walk home and it was dark. While walking I got a text from Fions,_

_Fiona: couldn't sleep, can't stop thinking about you;)_

_I smiled texted her back_

_Me: aw it's been almost 24 hours that we never see each other:(_

_Fiona: so whatcha doin?_

_Me: right now, I'm walking home_

_Fiona: what? at this time, where are you? I'll come pick you up_

_Me: It's okay I'll be fine_

_Fiona: are you sure?_

_Me: yeah, just try to sleep and I'll see you in school_

_Fiona: okay then, bye, luv u;)_

_Me: luv u 2, bye;)_

_I put my phone in my pocket and continued walking. It was getting darker and a little scarier._

_Then I heard flirty whistle, I turned to see where it came from. Then a man about in his 30's appeared out of the darkness. He was wearing a black beanie, white t-shirt with black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and blue skinny jeans that ripped by the knee area._

"_Hey there pretty lady, where you headed?" he smirked, approaching me_

_I stepped back a little trying to not show him that I'm scared, "Home, I have to go." I quickly turned and walk as fast as I can._

_Then he just ran in front of me and firmly grabbed my arm, "Oh come on, I just want to play with you, that's all."_

"_Sorry sir, but really have to go...so please...just...let go...you're hurting me!" I was struggling to make him let go of me, but he's too strong._

"_I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO, UNTIL YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" he started getting angry as he was holding my arm very hard._

_I got really scared that I kick the guy on his crotch, he let go and I started running, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" no one was around, it was too dark._

_The guy catch up to me, grabbed me and push me to the wall. He grabbed me and dragged me to the nearest Alley. I didn't know what to do, I was too weak to fight back._

"_HELP! HELP ME!" I yelled weakly_

_The guy let out a snicker, "No one will hear you sweetie!"_

_I was shaking with fear, "w-w-what are you g-g-going to do to me?" I was afraid with what will happen next._

_He didn't say anything, he started holding both my wrists against the wall. He started kissing my neck._

"_Please let me go! Please!" I closed my eyes and let out a cry._

"_HEY! LET HER GO!" then I heard a voice, but the guy kept kissing my neck and shoulder._

_Then I saw what looked like an angel figure running towards me. I noticed it was an Amazon Angel, Blue Angel. The next thing I knew, Blue Angel grabbed the guy and tossed him by the pile of trash bags and trash cans, which knocked him to sleep._

_She turned towards me, "Hey, are you okay?"_

_So unexpectedly, I hugged her really tight, "Thank you so much Blue Angel, you're my hero, thank you, thank you!" I sobbed every word._

_She hold on to me and I can feel her stroking my hair, "It's alright I got you, you're safe now."_

_We looked at each other, and smiled, "Come on, I'll take you home." She gently wiped my tears away._

_She carried me like a gentle baby and we took off. As we were in the air, I didn't feel scared of heights because I felt safe around her, I didn't know why, but I didn't want to question it. I got really tired that I ended up sleeping in her arms._

_When I woke up I was already in my room and in my bed. And then I saw her, Blue Angel, in my bedroom, she was by my window, it looks like she's about to go._

"_Wait!" I yelled and sat up on my bed as she turned and closed back my window._

"_Oh hey Imogen, did I wake you up?" she said as she sat in the corner of my bed._

"_No...wait how'd you know my name? How'd you know where I live and where's my bedroom." I asked, it's like she really knows me._

"_Um...you're wearing your school ID which has your name and address in it."_

"_Oh...but it doesn't explain my bedroom?"_

"_Um...your door." She pointed my door_

_I got confused, but when I saw my door, it had a sign that's says, 'Imogen's Room, Please Knock', which now explains everything._

"_Oh...well...again thanks for saving me, and thanks for bringing me home."_

"_No problem" she said as she stand up went by my window and opened it, "Oh and if you end up being in trouble like that, don't hesitate to yell my name."_

"_Thanks Blue Angel." I smiled_

_She saluted me and jumped out of my window. I got out of bed and I looked out my window, I couldn't see her, it's like she disappeared. I closed my window and went back to bed, and then slowly fell asleep._

* * *

Third Person POV:

"And that's what happened." Imogen finished as the guys gave a slow clap.

"Wow Imogen that must be really scary." Jake answered

"It was, but I'm glad Blue Angel was there, if she wasn't I would..." she stopped as the guys stared at her, "You know what, I don't want to say it, I'm just glad I have a Guardian Angel with me."

"Guardian Angel huh, I never really thought of it that that way." Dave said

"I guess each of us has our own Guardian Angel." Eli added

"Guys, do you think we should tell our girlfriends about it? I mean I don't know how Fiona will react if she knows." Imogen asked

"I don't know, I would, but I don't want Katie to get worried." Jake answered

"I don't know too, if I tell Alli she might freak." Dave said

"As much as I hate keeping secrets from Clare, I think it's best if we keep this between us." Eli suggested as Dave, Jake, and Imogen nodded with agreement.

The rest of the cast and crew came back to the auditorium, "I guess break time's over." Dave said

Eli nodded, "Yup, let's get going." The four of them got up and went back to work like nothing happened.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review:)**

**Next chapter, will be a little different, the Amazon Angels will be facing an unexpected someone, so heads up for that!**

**Lastly next chapter title is posted in my profile, so check it out:)**


	14. The New Enemy in Town Part 1

**Hey guys! Okay starting from this chapter is totally different because I had a little help. So I want to give big credits to JJB88, he's been a big help, and I want to thank him for that. Anyways enjoy this first part:)**

**Chapter 14: The New Enemy in Town Part 1**

* * *

Third Person POV:

It's lunch time and the Angels decided to have lunch together since their boyfriends/girlfriend are working on the play. They get to know each other more and since then, the Angels became closer than ever.

"Really Clare, Bridal style!?" Fiona chuckled as Alli and Katie did the same.

"Yeah, he really asked for it." Clare answered and laughed at the same time.

Then Dallas approached their table, "Hey girls, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" he asked hold his lunch tray.

"No, we don't mind!" the Angels said at the same time.

"Thanks girls" Dallas smiled as he sat down between Fiona and Katie and across Clare and Alli.

"So what makes you want to sit with us?" Katie asked looking at Dallas.

"What? I can't spend time with my girls? Actually I decided to take a little break with the Ice Hounds, too much of nonsense talking." Dallas shrugged

"So you'd rather spend with us girls? Aw, you're so sweet Angel Boy!" Fiona said, in a babyish tone as she pinched Dallas's cheeks.

Dallas gently removed Fiona's hands from his cheeks, "Oww! That hurt and please lower down the Angel business here." Dallas whined as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Well I didn't mean it like that. I meant like you're always friendly to us." Fiona explained

"Sorry girls, I guess I was a little paranoid." Dallas admitted "So what are you girls talking about?"

"Oh, just a little girl talk" Alli shrugged

Then, five Angel wing beepers went off at the same time. Dallas and the Angels took their beepers out. "Dallas did you beep us?" Clare asked

Dallas shook his head, "No, it just automatically went off itself."

"So, what does that mean?" Katie asked

"It means something terrible is happening right now, and we need to go to the lair to find out." Dallas said, standing up. "Come on girls, let's go." the Angels stand up and followed Dallas.

They went to the empty roof garden and turned into orbs and flashed out. As they were in the lair, the louder beeper went off on the big screen, and the big screen had a sign that says 'EMERGENCY MISSION' flashing on and off.

Dallas grabbed the screen remote and pressed a red button to turn off the beeping sound.

"So Dallas what's the emergency mission?" Fiona asked

"Well, let's turn to the big screen and find out." Dallas said, pressing another button on the screen remote.

On the screen shows the City of Toronto, and it's being invaded by what looks like a big robot that looks like a dragon, it was blowing fire in the air and was destroying almost everything in its path.

"Oh my gee! What the heck is that?" Alli asked in shocked

"Don't know, but we need to stop that big contraption, before it will cause a bigger damage in the City." Clare demanded

"I'm coming with you guys!" Dallas added as the girls looked at him

"Are you sure Dallas? We can handle this." Fiona assured

Dallas nodded, "Yes, we need the help we can get to stop that thing, and I won't allow you girls to deal with missions like these yourselves."

The Angels smiled and nodded "Okay then...DALLAS! ANGELS! YOU READY!" Fiona yelled with confidences.

"READY!" Dallas and the Angels yelled as they formed side by side and let held out their beepers.

Fiona: "CODENAME: AMAZON BLUE ANGEL: DEFENDER OF FREEDOM!"

Katie: "CODENAME: AMAZON GREEN ANGEL: SINTINEL OF PEACE!"

Clare: "CODENAME: AMAZON YELLOW ANGEL: DISCIPLE OF GOODNESS!"

Alli: "CODENAME: AMAZON PURPLE ANGEL: PRECEPTOR OF AFFECTION!"

Dallas: "CODENAME: WARRIOR ANGEL: SAVIOR OF MANKIND!"

After yelling their codenames and title, Dallas and the girls transformed into Warrior Angel and Amazon Angels, "Okay guys let's kick some robot butt! Ha! Get it, robot and butt!" Green Angel giggled

Blue Angel rolled her eyes, "Okay guys, let's go!"

"Angels wait, before we go, I have something to give you guys." Warrior Angel (Dallas) went inside a door that says 'Supply Room' he went out with a brown box and approached back to the Angels.

He faced the box in front of them and opened it. Inside are five-looking handles that's individually colored by white, blue, green, yellow and purple.

Dallas gave one to each Angels, matching their colors and grabbed the white-looking handle for himself. "What is this Warrior Angel?" Yellow Angel asked, looking at her yellow-looking handle.

"Stand back and watch, Angels." Warrior Angel said as the Angels did as they were told. Warrior Angel press a small red button on his white-looking handle, then a white glowing blade popped out at the end of the his handle. The Angels mouth dropped open with surprise.

"Okay Angels, now you try." Warrior Angel said as the Amazon Angels press the red button on the handle and blades popped out at the end of the handle and they were glowing too, but with their individual color.

Warrior Angel explained, "They are your Angel Swords, I was about to give it to you guys when Devolas and his Demons invades the Earth, but I guess now is the right time to give it you guys, since this mission is more than just a robbery and a hostage."

"Cool, they look like lightsabers!" Green Angel said, waving her green sword.

"Hey guys look! I'm a Jedi, Ha-yah!" Purple Angel yelled waving her purple sword around like crazy until she accidentally hit a table lamp, which happens to cut in half, "Oops, my bad guys!"

"Purple Angel, please be careful. And Angels listen, these swords are not toys so used them wisely." Warrior Angel warned as the Angels nodded. "Okay then let's go!"

The five Angels turned into orbs and flash out of the lair.

* * *

City of Toronto was invaded by a big dragon robot that was trying to destroy the City. Citizens were running for their lives as they were trying to find a safe place to hide from the Robot.

Then come Warrior Angel and the Amazon Angels flying towards the city. "Hey everybody look! It's the Amazon Angels and with some sort of Angel with a white warrior outfit!" One citizen yelled, looking up in the air, and pointing.

"YEAHHH!" the rest of the citizen cheered with relief.

* * *

Up in the air Warrior Angel and the Amazon Angels fly towards the giant robot, "Whoa, it looks bigger than I thought." Green Angel (Katie) gasped

"How are we going to defeat that big contraption!?" Yellow Angel (Clare) asked

"Angels, the key is teamwork! If we work together, we'll be unstoppable!" Warrior Angel (Dallas) said with encouragement.

"Warrior Angel's right, we need each other, so we have to stick together!" Blue Angel (Fiona) said as the rest nodded.

"Wait! Someone's missing...where's Purple Angel!?" Warrior Angel asked a little furious.

The Angels look around, "There she is! She's going towards the robot!" Yellow Angel pointed out.

Purple Angel flies towards the robot, "HEY YOU REPTILIAN MONSTER! LEAVE THE CITIZENS ALONE!" Purple Angel (Alli) yelled

"PURPLE ANGEL, NOOO!" the rest of the Angels yelled, going after her, and trying to stop her.

Purple Angel didn't hear them, she was too eager to fight the robot. With no hesitant, she grabbed her purple sword and took a big slash on the robot's arm.

It didn't hurt the Dragon Robot, but it did take all of its attention towards Purple Angel. Purple Angel just stayed in front of the robot, holding her sword in fighting position. And the rest of the Angels stop to see what will happen next. "Oh my, I think it's angry." Green Angel (Katie) commented.

Then the Dragon Robot's wings popped open as it flaps and in seconds, the Dragon Robot was up in the air looking angry. "Oh my gee, it flies!?" Purple Angel (Alli) said in shock.

She had no choice but to, "GUYS! FLY AWAY!" Purple Angel (Alli) yelled as she turned back and flies towards the rest of the Angels as they did the same. "Okay that was the scariest thing I've ever faced."

"Guys, it's following us!" Blue Angel (Fiona) said looking behind, seeing the Dragon Robot.

"Wait, I have an idea! Since its chasing us, why don't we go somewhere where there are no people and there we can finish it off" Warrior Angel (Dallas) suggested as the Amazon Angels agreed.

The Angels flies towards an open field, and landed on the ground. Same goes with the Robot Dragon.

The angry Robot Dragon then blow fire towards the ground, but didn't hit any of the Angels, "Whoa, Dragon breath!" Green Angel (Katie) commented.

"Okay here's the plan, Blue Angel and I will take the robot from the top and the rest of you guys will take from the bottom, we'll just stun the Robot and after that we meet back here, got it!" Warrior Angel (Dallas) said "GOT IT!" the Amazon Angels yelled as they start separating.

In the air Warrior Angel and Blue Angel throws some punches and kicks and throwing a lot of round mists on the Robot's head making it shake like crazy.

On the ground, Green, Yellow, and Purple Angel had their swords out, trying to shred some pieces of the robot. Green Angel lifted its tail while Purple and Yellow Angel held their swords and together cut off the tail of the Dragon Robot. Green Angel holds the dislodged tail and throws it to the Dragon Robot's belly.

And with that the Dragon Robot started glitching out and sparks were coming out of its body. The five Angels meet back together in the same place they've planned.

"So now what?" Yellow Angel asked looking at the stunned Robot.

"Okay, now let's huddle together." Warrior Angel said "Then, we put our hands together, and at the same time we form round mists."

They form round mists on their hands and when they put their hands together, it forms a bigger round mist with a rainbow color of Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, and White.

"Okay, this is where teamwork comes in; on the count of three we throw the round mist at the Dragon Robot." Warrior Angel instructed as the Amazon Angels nodded

Warrior Angel counted, "Okay, one...two...THREE!" After three the five Angels throw the colossal round mist at the Dragon Robot. "OKAY, DUCK!" Warrior Angel yelled as they dropped to the ground and covered themselves.

When the round mist and the stunned Dragon Robot collided, KABOOM! The robot exploded like crazy. When the Angels got up, and small pieces of robot parts were falling everywhere, but didn't hit them.

"Wow, that...was...AWESOME!" Purple Angel was amazed

"YEAH WE DID IT! WOOHOO!" Green Angel cheered

"Okay let's celebrate later; we need to go back to the city to make sure the people are okay." Warrior Angel said, and with that they flied back to the city.

* * *

As the five Angels arrived in the city only cars and poles were destroyed, but it wasn't much damaged. People were cheering as the Angels arrived.

A News Reporter and a cameraman approached them, "Amazon Angels! Ellie Nash from TNN, who's the mastermind of that giant Robot?"

Warrior Angel answered, "Well, we don't know exactly, but we might find out very soon."

"Okay, do you mind introducing yourself and your relation between the Amazon Angels?" Ellie asked holding out her mic to Warrior Angel.

"I'm Warrior Angel; I'm the mentor of the Amazon Angels." Warrior Angel answered

"It's true, without him, we wouldn't be here, saving our fellow citizens." Purple Angel explained

"Well we'll be looking forward to see more of you, Warrior Angel along with the Amazon Angels." Ellie turns to the camera, "And there we have another hero in our city, this is TNN, I'm Ellie Nash signing off." Ellie saluted as the cameraman yelled "CUT!" and they left.

"WARRIOR ANGEL! YOU'RE MY HERO!" "WARRIOR ANGEL, YOU'RE SO HOT!" "WARRIOR ANGEL! I LOVE YOU!" a lot of girls shouted, as Warrior Angel blushed.

"Come guys let's go, or else girls will be all over Warrior Angel." Blue Angel commented and with that, they turned into orbs and flashed out.

* * *

At the open field where the robot was destroyed, someone, wearing all black and black hoodie to cover his head and holding a two-pronged axe-like staff, walk across the field looking at the destroyed robot.

He then stepped on what looks like a white Angel wing feather, he picked it up and examines it. He then put his hoodie down and reveals his face.

His face was unusual, half his face looked human with a brown eye, but the other half was covered in black feathers with a red eye like a black crow. He's like a Mutated Crow.

* * *

The Mutated Crow went inside what looks like a laboratory and in front had a big screen TV and on the screen was Warrior Angel and the Amazon Angels, "So how was the damage, Crow?" a voice said behind a big black chair.

"It's completely destroyed Doc." Crow answered

The chair turned and reveals a mad scientist with a metal right arm, and he looked furious, "It took me years to build that robot! And then that Warrior Angel and these Amazon Angels just destroy it!? CURSED THEM!"

"You're right Dr. Zarkon; they will be a big threat to your plan." Crow said "Oh I almost forgot I have a souvenir for you." Crow pulled out the feather and give it to Dr. Zarkon.

Dr. Zarkon examines the feather and let out a mischievous grin, "Crow, I have a plan, and I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything Doc, I'm your guy!" Crow said

"I want you to do whatever you can to bring me Warrior Angel and the Amazon Angels." Dr. Zarkon demanded

"Sure thing Doc, what plan to you have in mind?" Crow asked

"Let just say, I'm having a mini welcome party, where we get to introduce them as their new enemy." Dr. Zarkon smirked as he squeeze the feather and drop it to the floor.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review:)**

**Also, I'll posting the second part soon, so heads up!**


	15. The New Enemy in Town Part 2

**Hey guys! Here is Part 2 of this chapter, so enjoy:)**

**Chapter 15: The New Enemy in Town Part 2**

* * *

Third Person POV:

(Continuing from last Chapter)

"Let just say, I'm having a mini welcome party, where we get to introduce them as their new enemy." Dr. Zarkon smirked as he squeeze the feather and drop it to the floor.

"Good plan, but there's a lot of them, I may need assistance." Crow replied

"Good point...NINJA! COBRA! I NEED YOU!" Dr. Zarkon yelled across the lab.

Two of Dr. Zarkon's minions appeared in sight. Ninja appears to be mysterious since he doesn't have his own identity. He also has a Ninja sword and Ninja stars to match his whole get-up.

As for Cobra, he's mutant like Crow, he mutated into a half human, half Cobra. He even has a long cobra-fang sword as his weapon.

"Yes, Boss?" both Ninja and Cobra said at the same time.

"I want you to help Crow with a very important mission." Dr. Zarkon demanded

"Yes Boss!" both Minions answered

* * *

It's Afternoon and the five Angels decided to hang together and have a walk around the City.

"So Dallas, any updates about Devolas?" Fiona asked

"I talk to Lord Angelo, he said none, but he said just be prepared." Dallas answered

"Oh, we are always prepared!" Alli replied as Dallas let out a chuckle.

"HELP! HELP ME!" a voice yelled out, coming from the dark Alley.

"What was that?" Clare asked

"It sounds like an old lady crying for help." Katie predicted

"Let's hide somewhere so we can transform." Alli suggested as the rest agreed

Dallas and the girls went to another dark Alley as they transform into Warrior Angel and Amazon Angels. They went inside the Alley where they heard the noise. Then they saw an old lady figure, sobbing.

Warrior Angel approached the old lady, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

The lady turned and gave him a devious smile, "Gotcha!"

"Huh?" Warrior Angel was confused.

Then five ninja darts flung behind the Angels, hitting their necks. The old lady turns out to be Crow in an old lady disguise. The Angels started getting sleepy and in seconds they collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Warrior Angel woke up, with chains on his wrists and ankles, "UHH, where am I?" he looked around and next to him, he saw the Amazon Angels line up in chains and still unconscious.

"ANGELS! ANGELS, WAKE UP! BLUE, GREEN, YELLOW, PURPLE ANGEL, WAKE UP!" Warrior Angel yelled, banging his chains together.

The Amazon Angels finally woke up, "Where are we?" Blue Angel asked.

"What is this place?" Yellow Angel looked around at the peculiar laboratory.

"I don't know Angels, but we need to get out of here." Warrior Angel said about to break off the chains.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Warrior Angel and the Amazon Angels." Dr. Zarkon said as he appeared out of the dark.

Behind him appeared his apprentice, Crow, and behind him are Dr. Zarkon's minions, Ninja and Cobra.

"Who are you guys?" Warrior Angel asked

"And why you chained us like animals?" Green Angel added

"Well allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Dr. Zarkon." Dr. Zarkon answered

"I'm Crow, CAH-CAH!" Crow answered

"I'm Ninja, HA-YAH!" Ninja answered

"And I'm Cobra, SISSSS!" Cobra answered

"Okay, but what do you want from us?" Blue Angel asked

"Well tell it to my Dragon Robot, oh wait! You guys destroyed it!" Dr. Zarkon retorted

"So you were behind the whole Dragon Robot business!?" Purple Angel figured

"Yes, the Dragon Robot was my creation!" Dr. Zarkon admitted

"Why!? You could've hurt a lot people!" Yellow Angel barked

"That was the plan! All I wanted is to rule the whole City!" Dr. Zarkon yelled

"Well over our dead bodies! Let's get out of here Angels!" Warrior Angel demanded, shaking his chains.

"Wait, you're not going to stay for the party? I have Chocolate covered Popcorn!" Crow said holding a bowl of chocolate covered popcorn.

"OH! Chocolate covered Popcorn is my favorite! I want some!" Purple Angel said with delight

"PURPLE ANGEL!" the four Angels retorted

"What! He offered, and Yellow Angel, you know how I love them." Purple Angel said in defense.

"True, but now is not the right time, we need to get out of here!" Yellow Angel answered

"Well you can't get out of here! Not while you're chained up!" Dr. Zarkon replied

"Or are we?" Warrior Angel smirked, "Angels! Let's break it off!" with that the five Angels used their strength to break off their chain on their wrist and ankles.

Dr. Zarkon, Crow, Ninja, and Cobra were a little terrified, "ATTACK THEM!" Dr. Zarkon yelled as the minions approached the five angels.

* * *

Ninja and Cobra approached Green Angel and Yellow Angel with their Swords.

While Green Angel and Yellow Angel had their Angel Swords out, "I'll handle Ninja, while you handle Cobra." Green Angel said as Yellow Angel nodded

Swords were clashing together, and punches and kicks were thrown. Green Angel was in trouble, Ninja's sword and fighting skills were really quick and Green Angel couldn't keep up.

Ninja throw a big punch on Green Angel's face; it was so hard, that she hit the wall across the lab. Green Angel was half-conscious, lying on the floor. Ninja jump in front of her, holding his sword out to finish her.

"GREEN ANGEL!" Yellow Angel yelled while fighting Cobra.

Yellow Angel was worried about her Angel friend so she ended her fight with Cobra by throwing a round mist at him, knocking him down, stunned.

"Say good-bye to your life, Green Angel!" Ninja smirked as he put his sword in stabbing position. Green Angel closed her eyes in fear.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Yellow Angel yelled as she flies across the lab, landing behind Ninja. Without noticing, Yellow Angel held her Angel Sword and slice off Ninja's left arm.

"AHHH!" Ninja screamed in pain as blood oozed out of his dislodged arm.

"NINJA!" Cobra got up and ran towards his Ninja friend.

Yellow Angel and Green Angel were frozen in shock. Yellow Angel ran towards Green Angel and help her get up.

"Um...let's get out of here." Yellow Angel said as Green Angel agreed.

They turned into orbs and flashed out of Dr. Zarkon's lab.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Dr. Zarkon tries to escape until Warrior Angel and Blue Angel flied down, blocking his way.

"Going somewhere Dr. Crazy?" Blue Angel replied folding her arm.

"It's Dr. Zarkon!" Dr. Zarkon corrected trying to go around, but Warrior Angel blocked him.

"Well you're not going anywhere without fighting us!" Warrior Angel answered

"Okay, then let's fight!" Dr. Zarkon is in fighting position as his right metal arm transforms into a long metal sword.

Warrior Angel and Blue Angel held out their Angel Swords, as they duel Dr. Zarkon.

Swords were clashing together; Dr. Zarkon has good swords skills because he can fight two Angel at the same time.

Dr. Zarkon made a quick swing on his sword, giving Blue Angel a cut on her right arm, and pushed her across the lab table.

"BLUE ANGEL!" Warrior Angel yelled

Warrior Angel put three hard swings on Dr. Zarkon. Dr. Zarkon got a little tired, and then Warrior Angel kicked him on the chest, which stunned him.

Warrior Angel went to Blue Angel, and helped her get up, "Oh no, you're bleeding!" Warrior Angel said carefully holding her right arm.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm okay, really." Blue Angel shrugged

"Come on, let's get out of here." Warrior Angel said as they both turned into orbs and flashed out.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Purple Angel grabbed her Angel Sword as Crow approached to her with his sword. They clashed their weapons together as fought.

"You know you're a very good looking Angel." Crow commented as they clashed their swords again.

"Oh thank you, but I wouldn't say the same to you." Purple Angel said looking at his face in disgust.

They fought with their swords again, "You remind me of my ex-girlfriend in middle school, she too also likes chocolate covered popcorn." Crow answered

"You have an ex?" Purple Angel said in disbelief.

"Well I didn't look like this before, I was actually good looking." Crow answered

"Really?" Purple Angel sneered as they clash swords again.

Crow gave a mischievous smile, "Yeah, you should know, since we've dated...Alli." Crow emphasized

Purple Angel push down her blade as her eyes widen with surprise, "How did you-"

Crow interrupted, "I'm part Crow, and I can easily recognize faces."

Purple Angel carefully looked at Crow, "Travis!?" Purple Angel said in shock.

"In the flesh! But don't worry I can keep secrets." Crow smirked

"Stay away from me you freak!" Purple Angel popped out the blade on her Angel Sword and throw a couple of swings.

Crow blocked each swing with his sword, "Oh come on, don't you want to chat and stay for the Chocolate covered Popcorn?" his lips pouted

Purple Angel put her sword away and stand back, "Forget that I'm out of here!" and with that Purple Angel turned into an orb and flashed out.

* * *

Five orbs appeared in the Angel Lair and then appeared Warrior Angel and the Amazon Angels out of the orbs. Then the five angels transformed back into human form.

Clare and Katie sat down on the couch, "Are you okay Katie?" Clare asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Katie looked at her and smiled, "I'm fine, thanks for saving me, Clare, I owe you my life."

"Oh it's nothing." Clare shrugged "You are my step-brother's girlfriend; I hate to see him get crushed if something bad happens to you."

"Gosh I can't believe I cut off Ninja's arm!" Clare said in shock

"Well I can't believe you actually did that!" Katie said in shock too

Clare and Katie chuckled, "But really, thank you." Katie said letting out her hand.

Clare took it and put her hand on top hers, "That's what friends are for right?" both girls smiled as they hold each other's hands.

(Meanwhile)

Dallas made Fiona sit down on the other couch, "I'll be right back, Fi." Dallas got up and goes to the kitchen, then came back with a First Aid Kit and sat next to Fiona.

"Don't you have Angel healing powers?" Fiona asked curiously

Dallas look up at her and smile, "I wish, but you're looking at the wrong Angel, the only healing powers I have is CPR and First Aid." Dallas used alcohol pads to clean her cut.

"Ouch!" Fiona reacted

"Oops, did that sting?" Dallas asked being cautious

"Just a little" Fiona answered

"Sorry about that." Dallas apologized "Don't worry, I'm almost done." Dallas gently put a gauze pad on top of Fiona's cut and taped it down.

"There, that should do it. You're good as new!" Dallas grinned

Fiona looked at her covered wound and looked up at Dallas, "Thanks, Dallas" Fiona smiled

"No problem." Dallas smiled

So unexpected, Fiona gave Dallas a big hug, "What was that for?" Dallas asked

"For being here, for being my friend, and for being nice and caring." Fiona answered "I'm really going to miss you, after this whole mission is over."

"I'm going to miss you too, and everything here." Dallas said "You were the first friend I made when I came to earth and I want to thank you for being my friend."

"No..." Fiona puts her arm on Dallas's shoulder "Thank YOU" Fiona emphasized as Dallas smiled

(Meanwhile)

Alli stand and leaned against the wall, processing of what just happened earlier.

(Flashback) _"Yeah, you should know, since we've dated...Alli."_(End of Flashback)

"How is it possible?" Alli murmured to herself.

"Alli are you okay?" Clare asked as Dallas, Fiona, and Katie gathered around Alli.

Alli shifted to the couch as Dallas, Fiona, Katie, Clare followed her and sits on the couch across from her. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you." Alli said in a serious tone.

It caught the four Angel's attention, "What is it?" Dallas asked

Alli look down and took a deep breath, and then look up at them, "He knows who I am." Alli confessed.

(To be Continued)

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter is Alli's POV**

**Lastly, next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	16. Alli and Crow? Travis?

**This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter so enjoy this chapter as you read:)**

**Chapter 16: Alli and Crow? Travis?**

* * *

Alli's POV:

(Continuing from last chapter)

"He knows who I am." I confessed.

"Who do you mean he?" Clare asked looking confused

"I meant Crow! When we were battling he recognized me as Alli." I explained

"Did you tell him or anyone?" Dallas asked, he a little frightened

"No Dallas I swear! No one!" I explained, "But good thing here is, I think he doesn't know all your identities."

"Good, and let's just keep it that way." Dallas said sounding a little relief.

"I did a research paper about Crow birds before." Katie added "Crows have demonstrated the ability to distinguish individual humans by recognizing facial features."

"Cool, I didn't know that!" Fiona said thinking about it.

"No wonder he recognized me." I figured

Clare started talking, "Wait, you said he recognize your face and called you Alli, but it's impossible how could he know you if you only met-" Clare stopped at mid-sentence, "This wasn't the first time you met him is it?"

I sighed and shook my head, "No, he and I had a history." I confessed

"So, who was he to you?" Fiona asked

"Crow was my Ex-Boyfriend; we used to date in middle school." I admitted as their mouth dropped open.

"He was your Ex? You never told me about him!" Clare said in shock

"I wanted to forget about him." I answered

"How could a guy with feathers be attractive!?" Fiona said making a gross face.

"Well he didn't look like part crow when I dated him. He was actually a good-looking, human being." I admitted

Then the lair went silent.

"Um...okay, can we hear a little story about you and Crow?" Dallas asked

Ugh, I guess it's story time, "Alright sure" they gathered up around me as I start.

"Okay, first of all Crow's real name was Travis. In the seventh grade, Travis and I met, we started off as friends. Later we started liking each other, we dated and we became official. He would always give me Chocolate covered Popcorn for snacks and gifts. He was so sweet, funny, and charming. He was my first Boyfriend."

"So what happened to you and Cro-I mean Travis?" Katie asked

"How'd you guys broke-up?" Clare asked

I continued, "During the eighth grade, he just changed, he wasn't the Travis I know and like. He didn't act much of a boyfriend to me anymore. He started getting obsessed with birds, mostly Crows. He was acting weird. I couldn't take it anymore, so I broke up with him. Of course, he didn't take it well; he would always do weird things to show he still likes me. I told him that the spark we had together was gone and that we're over, so he stopped trying. And then, a week after our break-up, he just disappeared. I didn't hear from him again."

"Wow, that's something." Fiona said thinking of words.

"And please promise that this stays between us, Dave doesn't know about Travis, and I want it to stay that way." I clarified

They nodded with agreement, "Of course, we won't tell anyone, especially Dave." Clare said

"Thanks guys!" I smiled

"Alli, I'm also worried about you, what if Crow or Travis, tell Dr. Zarkon or anyone your identity? You'll get exposed." Dallas said

"Travis told me that he won't." I answered

"And you believe him?" Katie said in disbelief.

That made me questioned it, "I'll make sure he won't."

"I hope so, but if I were you Alli, I'd keep an eye on him." Dallas warned

Fiona added, "You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer!"

And they are right; I need to keep a closed eye on Travis. But I need to be careful.

* * *

I was at The Dot to meet Dave on our date, and then I had a text from him.

Dave: 'sorry babe, I have to do a wardrobe fitting for the play'

I frowned when I saw that, I texted him back.

Me: 'It's okay babe, maybe next time'

Dave: 'thanks for understanding, I promise I'll make it up to you, luv u'

Me: 'luv u 2'

I put my phone away

"Is this seat taken?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up, it was Travis.

He was wearing a sweat jacket hoodie, sunglasses and gloves to cover his feathers and anything with crow features.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed

He just sat down across from me, "I figured that we should catch up." He said with innocent.

"I have a boyfriend!" I retorted to let him know

"Really, and where is he?" he said in disbelief.

I didn't say anything I just gave him an annoying look.

He continued, "I don't want to cause trouble, can we just talk as Alli and Travis?"

"Does your boss know you're here?" I asked

"No, I'm off duty and Dr. Zarkon doesn't care about my personal life." he shrugged

I nodded, "So what happened to you the week after our break-up? How did you become part crow?" I curiously asked

He read the menu, "Hmm, do they serve chocolate covered popcorn here?" he asked smiling

I rolled my eyes, "Travis, I'm serious, what really happened?"

He put the menu down, "It was nighttime and I found a Crow on the street, it was unusual. I approached to it and try to hold it, then it became aggressive. It started biting me, attacking me I thought it was going to kill me. Next day I woke up in a laboratory, the crow that attacked me was on a cage. When I saw myself in the mirror, I freaked out, I had black feathers in some parts of me. I looked like a monster with feathers. Dr. Zarkon appeared, offered me to worked for him, and I accepted it."

I don't but I felt a little bad for him, "Why did you decided to work for Dr. Zarkon?" I asked

"I didn't want to go back home and go back to school looking like this! I don't want to be the freak with feathers!" he explained "Dr. Zarkon was the only person I can go to."

"That's why you disappeared?" I added as he nodded

"I want to make things right with you Alli, I still like you." he confessed

"Travis, everything changed, I changed, and again I have a boyfriend!" I reminded him

"I'm okay with it, but it doesn't mean I'll stop trying." He got up

"Travis!" I stopped him, I wanted to tell him.

"I know what you're going to say, when I meant that I can keep secrets, I really meant it. Also, I fight my battles with fairness. So if I were you I'd quit worrying." and with that he left The Dot.

That made me worried less, but I still need to be cautious.

* * *

I stayed at The Dot a little longer I do some thinking, until I felt someone kissed me on the cheek. I turned I saw it was Dave. I smiled as he smiled back, sitting down across from me.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here? I thought you went home." Dave replied

"I decided to stay a do some thinking." I answered, "How about you? I thought you had wardrobe fitting?"

"We finished early." Dave answered "I thought you were at home so I stop by here to get you something to make it up to you."

I smiled, "Well we're here now so you want to make it up to me now?" I said wondering

"Okay then let's our date!" he said as he grabbed the menu.

I hate lying to Dave, he deserves to know the truth, but I don't want him to get hurt.

"Alli, are okay?" Dave asked, looking concern.

I look up at him, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine...Dave can you promise me something?" I said holding his hands on the table.

"What is it?" Dave asked

"That no matter what happens, promise nothing won't change between us." I said

He smiled and kiss my hands, "Of course, I promise!"

I got up and gave him a quick yet passionate kiss, "Luv U"

"Luv U 2, babe!" He said

After that whole drama, I felt that everything will be okay...maybe.

* * *

**Any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

*****Next chapter focuses on Clare and Katie*****

**Next chapter title will be posted in the profile, so please check it out:)**


	17. This new form of friendship

**This chapter focus on Katie and Clare. Also, you'll see bunch of surprises in this chapter, so enjoy while you read:)**

**Chapter 17: This form of new friendship**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Clare was bored to death in her empty house, almost everyone she knows that she wants to hang with are busy doing other things. Then the doorbell rang, she got up and walk by the door.

When she opened the door, it was Katie, "Katie, what are you doing here?" she asked as she let Katie in.

"I was bored so I called Jake, but he didn't answer, so I came here instead." Katie answered "So where is he?"

"Sorry Jake's not here he left about 10 minutes ago to meet with Eli for the play." Clare replied

Katie's face turned solemn, "Aw, I hoping I would spend some time with him."

"Hey since we both have nothing to do, do you want to hang?" Clare offered

"Really? Just the two of us?" Katie said as Clare nodded "Sure!"

"Great let's walk around the City to kill some time." Clare said

"Alright!" Katie wrapped her arm around Clare's shoulder, "I have a feeling a real friendship will form between us!" Clare couldn't help but smile

* * *

Katie and Clare walk around the City and they were having a great time. "Wow the City sounds quiet and peaceful when not much people are around." Katie commented

"I know, I like it." Clare smiled

They continued their walk until..."HEY GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!" they heard a yell.

"What was that?" Clare asked

"I think it's coming from that Alley." Katie pointed out

The girls went inside the Alley and hide behind the garbage can. They saw Ninja and Cobra throwing a hat at each other, back and forth. They also saw a poor elderly man in the middle of them, walking back and forth to get his hat back.

"I can't believe them! Treating an elderly like that!" Clare whispered

"I know!" Katie whispered, then she look at Clare and smirked, "Want to teach them a lesson?"

"Let's!" Clare smirked back

* * *

"Give me my hat back you rotten trick-or-treaters!" the Old man said as he walked to Ninja.

"Sure, if you can catch it!" Ninja said throwing the hat at Cobra.

"I want my hat back!" the Old man said as he walked to Cobra.

"Here you go!" Cobra held out the hat, almost giving it to the old man, "Psych!" Cobra said throwing the hat back to Ninja.

They kept doing that for a few minutes, but when Cobra was about to throw it to Ninja, Green Angel catches it from behind.

"Here's your hat sir" Green Angel said giving the hat to the Old man

"Thanks kind stranger!" the Old man smiled and left the Alley

"Aren't you guys too old to play Monkey in the Middle?" Yellow said coming out behind Cobra.

"We were bored! Dr. Zarkon gave us a day off!" Cobra answered

"Oh, you could've called us! We would love to play games with you guys!" Green Angel sarcastically said "By the way, love the new arm Ninja!"

Ninja's left arm was replaced by a metal arm, similar to Dr. Zarkon's, but more modernized, "Oh, thank you Dr. Zarkon made it for me, after you guys chopped off my arm!" Ninja retorted

"Sorry, but you know what they say, bad things happens to bad people!" Yellow Angel said

"Are we just gonna talk or play because I'm bored!" Cobra said holding out his sword.

"Let's 'play'!" Green Angel said, holding out her Angel Sword as Yellow Angel did the same.

Ninja's arm transform into a metal sword. "Oh it's on!" Ninja yelled

* * *

Swords were clanging together as they fought, "You know, you have guts fighting me!" Ninja said as his arm sword and Yellow Angel's sword collided

"Well, I've cut off your arm, I'm not afraid to cut the other one!" Yellow Angel smirked

"Well your a very feisty Angel, but not as feisty as your Green Angel friend!" Ninja said

"How about your Cobra friend, He's doesn't sound much stubborn as you!" Yellow said retorted

"True...that's what I love about him." Ninja said feeling a little soft.

With that Yellow Angel smirked at him, she can obviously see what Ninja is feeling for a moment.

"WHAT!" Ninja yelled getting annoyed

"Oh nothing, I was wondering if you and Cobra are...you know...secret lovers?" Yellow Angel joked, teasing him a little.

"MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ninja said getting angry

They continued their sword battle.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Green Angel and Cobra fought, "You know, I've noticed you and your Ninja friend are so close." Green Angel smirked

"Well we're the best of friends!" Cobra commented as their swords collided.

"Really? It sounds like you guys are more than just best friends! I can see the closeness!" Green Angel said as she took a swing.

"Well you know what say, you will do everything and anything for love...even if you have to kill someone!" Cobra smirked, "And that's getting revenge on you and your Angel friend for cutting Ninja's arm off!"

With that Cobra took a few hard swings, but Green Angel blocked them.

"But I'll do admit, he and I had a thing, but we take things in a down low." Cobra admitted

"Wow tough love...kudos to you!" Green Angel smirked

They continued their sword battle.

* * *

They fought and fought, but when Yellow Angel dropped kicked Ninja on the face, he fell on the ground. He got up and got angrier.

"TAKE THIS YELLOW ANGEL!" Ninja's arm sword tranforms into a Bazooka. He fired three shots, which Yellow Angel ducked from.

Ninja and Yellow Angel confronted and fist fighted. Ninja hands were too quick for Yellow Angel that she couldn't keep up and Ninja throw a big one at her jaw to knock her to the floor, but not hard to to make her unconscious.

"YELLOW ANGEL!" Green Angel yelled as she stopped her sword fight with Cobra and ran to Yellow Angel then prepared her fight with Ninja.

"NINJA WATCH OUT!" Cobra warned

Ninja's arm tranformed back to a sword as he blocked Green Angel's swing. And they started sword fighting.

Yellow Angel got up and saw an angry Cobra with his sword, rapidly walking towards her. Yellow Angel got up and grabbed her sword, and they started sword fighting. Yellow Angel was still a little weak from the punch Ninja gave her. The next thing, Cobra pushed her to the ground, holding his sword in stabbing position. All Yellow Angel could do is close her eyes.

Green Angel saw what's happening with Yellow Angel, so she's throws a round mist at Ninja and throwed another to Cobra, knocking both to the ground. Green Angel help Yellow Angel up.

"You okay?" Green Angel asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yellow Angel weakly said as she almost collapsed, but Green Angel catched her. "Whoa! It's alright, I got you!"

Ninja got up as his arm tranform back to a Bazooka, "It ain't over yet, Amazon Angels!" Ninja yelled as he aimed at the Angels and fired.

"LOOK OUT!" Green Angel yelled as she hold Yellow Angel and both dropped to the ground.

Cobra just got up and...BOOOM! The Bazooka bullet went throw his body. Cobra's eyes widened, and blood oozed out of his mouth, he slowly kneeled to the floor and fell side ways.

"COBRA NOOO!" Ninja cried out

The Angels saw what happened, and they were in shocked, "Let's get out of here." Yellow Angel said as Green Angel nodded. The Angels turned into orbs and flashed out.

* * *

The Angels flashed in Clare's room and they turned back into their human form.

"You okay Clare? Any cuts? Bruises?" Katie asked concerned looking at her face.

Clare smiled, "I'm okay Katie, just a little tired!"

Katie chuckled, "Yeah me too, Ninja can really throw a punch, huh?" with that Clare giggled

Katie helped Clare to her bed and tuck her in.

"Why don't you lie down with me, and just talk." Clare scooted leave room for Katie.

"Sure" Katie smiled as she laid down next to Clare, putting the blanket over them and faced each other.

"Have you noticed something between Ninja and Cobra?" Clare asked

"Yeah, I was surprised that they were secretly 'together'" Katie answered

"Yeah, me too." Clare said "I felt bad for what happened to Cobra, it's worse than me cutting off Ninja's arm."

Katie fixed Clare's hair back, "Look it's not our fault, we didn't plan this to happen...it just did, don't worry about it."

"You're right, I shouldn't worry." Clare softly smiled looking at Katie.

"You know when you and Jake dated, at first I've never liked you." Clare admitted

"I know, you still had a thing with Jake, then." Katie smiled "But I also never liked you too."

They both looked at each other and laughed

"I'm glad your here with me." Clare yawned

"And I'm glad I'm here too...what are friends for right?" Katie said

Both girls kept talking until they driftly fell asleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"COBRA NOOO!" Ninja cried out

As the Angel's flashed out, Ninja ran to Cobra, he kneeled and put Cobra on his lap.

"Cobra...please...wake up!" Ninja sobbed as Cobra fluttered his eyes open.

"Nin...Ninja...I...I-" Cobra said breathing deeply.

"Shhh...don't say anything, I'll take you to Dr. Zarkon, he'll heal you, you'll be fine okay...just please...hang on." Ninja begged as tears fell

Cobra shook his head, "No...it's okay...I've made...mistakes...in my life...I deserve to die." He was having a hard time breathing and speaking at the same time.

"NO! Don't you say that! Your my partner, Cobra. I'm sorry, it's my fault!" Ninja cried

Cobra put his hand on Ninja's cheek, "Don't...blame yourself...I know...you didn't...mean to."

"Cobra, I can't lose you...I can't live without you...I...I...I..." Ninja took a deep breath and look at Cobra's reptile eye and said those three words, "I love you...I know I don't show it much, but I do. I love you, Cobra!"

Cobra slowly smiled, "I've...waited for you...to say those words...to me, and finally you did...I...I love you too!" Tears fell on Cobra's eyes

Ninja slowly smiled and gently wiped the tears off Cobra's eye and blood off his mouth. Ninja leaned in as their lips touched, and passionately kiss.

After their intimate moment, Cobra smiled, "Good-bye...my love...until meet again." with that Cobra slowly closed his eyes, and took his last breath.

Tears kept falling in Ninja's eyes, he shook him, "Cobra...Cobra please! Cobra!...COBRA...!" Ninja screamed, holding Cobra's lifeless body.

* * *

Clare woked up with her arm wrapped around Katie, then Katie woked up with her hand on Clare's neck. They removed their hand and arm on each other, but stayed lying down facing each other.

"How you feeling right now?" Katie asked

"I feel good, energized." Clare answered

"Good, I guess you just needed some sleep." Katie smiled as Clare smiled back.

The girls heard the door slowly open, "Clare?" they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Jake" Clare answered as Katie turned and sat up.

"Katie? What are you doing here?" Jake said a bit surprised to see Katie in Clare's room.

"I was about to see you, but you weren't here, so I just hanged with Clare." Katie explained

"Oh, I didn't know you guys are this close." Jake said

"Well you and Katie are dating, so I thought that she and I would get along and maybe be friends?" Clare explained

"Um...okay? I'm glad that you guys are." Jake smiled

"So what brings you into my room?" Clare asked

"Huh?...Oh! Um...Dad just texted me that him and Helen won't be home for Dinner, so I bought some food." Jake answered "Also, Eli's here in the living room."

"What? He's here?" Clare asked

"Yeah, well since we're all here, why don't we do a movie night?" Jake offered

"Yeah sure" Clare said

With that Jake grabbed Katie's hand and walked out with Clare behind them.

* * *

Ninja was still holding lifeless Cobra on his arm, slowly rocking back and forth with tears falling down his cheek. Ninja looked at his cold body and kiss his forehead.

Then Ninja's emotions started going to a dark place, "It's their fault...it's Green Angel and Yellow Angel's fault! They caused this...they did this to you!" Ninja said out loud to himself.

He looked down at Cobra's body, "Cutting off my arm is one thing...but when it come to you...it's different...I'll get revenge...I'll get my revenge for you Cobra...they'll pay for what they did to you...THEY'LL PAY!"

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Update Soon:)**

***To be honest, I felt a little awkward when writing this, but I think it's a great chapter. Also, I would love to give credit to an Anonymous person who suggested this, thank you so much!***

**Next Chapter focuses on Dallas and Fiona, so heads up!**

**Lastly, next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please, check it out:)**


	18. Just stick on the Ice

**Okay this is a long chapter, but do enjoy this:)**

**Chapter 18: Just stick on the Ice**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

I'm in my locker taking my textbook out, ouch! My textbook just leaned on my cut that I had from Dr. Zarkon. "Hey locker neighbor, how's the wound?" I turned to see Dallas opening his locker and smiling at me.

"Well it still stings, but I'll live." I answered

"I'm sure you will!" He said sarcastically as I giggled

"Hey, if you're not doing anything after school, you can come to my Hockey Practice if you want, and after that we can just hang out." Dallas said slyly

"Really, just me and you?" I said as I nodded, "What about the rest of the 'Angels'" I whispered

"I did asked them, but they're 'Busy'" Dallas air quoted

"I would love to, but Imogen and I are planning to spend some time after school, sorry." I apologized

"Ah..., alright I understand, maybe you can tell me the deeds tomorrow?" He smirked

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Um...as if!" then he started laughing.

"Fions!" I turned see Imogen approaching to me. As she stopped in front of me, she gave me a quick yet passionate kiss.

Imogen's smile fade a little as she saw Dallas looking awkwardly at us. I gave her a look to tell her be nice. I don't know why Imogen is acting all...should I say...pissed at Dallas. But I want her and Dallas to get along. He's my friend and I know he's trying his best to get along with Imogen...I just...I just don't know what to do now.

"Hi Imogen!" Dallas waved as he slightly smiled.

"Hello Dallas" Imogen just gave a slight nod

"Um...I'm going to class...I'll see you later Fiona." Dallas waved

"Okay, bye Dallas!" I waved back as he headed to his class.

I turned my head on Imogen and smiled, "So are you ready for some 'us' time afterschool?"

"Yeah about that...can I take a rain check?" Imogen said looking slightly sad.

"What? I thought your free today. Is it the play or band practice?" I asked feeling a little blue

Imogen shook her head, "No, my Dad's caretaker can't watch him afterschool, so I have to...I'm sorry I know you're looking forward for some 'us' time since I've been busy lately with 'WhisperHug' and 'Romeo and Jules'."

"No, no, it's okay, I understand. We'll have some 'us' time some how...Don't worry about it." I said as I embraced her for a hug.

"Thanks Fions!" Imogen said as she let go. Then she stared at my arm. "Fions, what happened!?" I said as she gently lifted my wounded arm up and sounded concern.

"Um..." I try to think of some excuse, "I was heading back to the loft and I tripped and fell on a pile of garbage that...that had shattered glass inside." I answer.

Imogen gave it a little poke, "Ouch!" I reacted

"Sorry did that sting?" She apologized as I nodded "A little" I said

"Well at least it wasn't worse, like your life." Imogen said

"Don't worry I'll live." I smiled

"Okay, well I'll see you later, bye!" Imogen said

"Bye!" I said as we give a quick kiss on the lips and went to our classes.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Fiona decided to go to the Ice rink to see the Ice Hounds practice. The only people who were on the bench were girls wearing the Ice Hounds' Letterman jackets, probably the players' girlfriends'. Fiona had no idea what's going on because she's not much into Hockey. When she saw Dallas scoring a goal, she started cheering. "WOO! GO DALLAS!" Fiona cheered from the bench.

Dallas turned and saw Fiona on the bench, cheering for him. He gave a smile and wave as Fiona waved back. Everytime Dallas scored Fiona kept cheering so loud that the Ice Hounds' girlfriends stared at her like a crazy person, but Fiona didn't care.

"Okay guys! Practice is over! Hit showers!" Owen yelled to the players as the players skated back to the locker room. "Hey, job today, Dallas!" Owen said

"Thanks captain!" Dallas said then instead of going to the locker room, he skated to the other side of the rink to meet up with Fiona. "Hey you, I thought you were spending your awesome time with your Imogen." Dallas playfully teased

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Well something else came up, so I decided to come here and cheer you on!"

"Oh, well I'm glad your here." Dallas smiled "I'm going to wash-up, wait for me okay?"

"Okay sure." Fiona said as Dallas skated back to the locker room.

* * *

It's been a half an hour and the rest of the Hockey Players left with their girlfriends. So Fiona was the only person on the bench as she waits for Dallas.

"Hey Fi!" Dallas yelled across the Ice Rink.

Fiona got up, "What took you so long!" Fiona yelled

"Sorry...can you come here!" Dallas yelled

"Why?" Fiona yelled

"Just come, please!" Dallas yelled back

Fiona walked around the bench until she reach the other side, meeting Dallas.

"Sorry, I took so long, I was looking for the right size for you." Dallas explained

Fiona gave out a confused look at him, "What do you mean right size?"

Dallas hold out two pairs of Ice skates, one for Fiona and one for himself, "We are going Ice Skating!" He said excitedly as he give a pair to her.

She held out the Ice skates, "Ice Skating!?" she said in shock, "No, no, no, no, I can't...I...I don't know how to Ice skate!"

"Which is even more better! I'll teach you how! It'll be fun!" Dallas said

"Trust me, when it comes to Ice Skating, I'm unteachable." Fiona said

Dallas looked at her in disbelief, "Fi, I taught you how to fly. I can teach you how to Ice Skate."

Fiona just gave in, "Alright fine, let's Ice Skate."

"Yes, alright!" Dallas smiled

Dallas put on his Ice skates as Fiona was struggling to on hers. "Here, let me help." Dallas said as Fiona lifted her feet up so he can put her Skates on. Dallas was first to get on the Ice and held his hand out for Fiona to hold as she got on the Ice. Fiona was scared at first because she couldn't keep herself together.

"Don't worry I won't let you go until you're ready. Just relax yourself and balance." Dallas said

It took 10 tries for her to get it right and she only fell 4 times, but finally...she nailed it. As Dallas let go of her, she was skating around the Ice Rink like crazy. "LOOK DALLAS! I DID IT!" She yelled as she skated around.

"WOO, GO FI! I'M PROUD OF YOU!" Dallas yelled back as he waved.

Fiona skated back to Dallas and hugged him, "Thanks Dallas!" She smiled

"Well I know you can do it." Dallas smiled back

Dallas and Fiona continued to skate together until someone yelled at them, "Hey you kids! GET OUT! I'm doing something here!"

Dallas and Fiona's smile faded as they turned and saw..."Dr. Zarkon?" Fiona whispered, "What is he doing here?" Dallas whispered

"Hey I told you kids to get out of HERE!" Dr. Zarkon yelled as he pushed something looks like a big machine device.

"Hey you can't tell us to get out! This Ice Rink belongs to the community, so everyone are allowed here!" Fiona yelled

"Don't you dare sass me little girl! You have no idea what I can do to you right now!" Dr. Zarkon yelled

"Really! Come on and do it!" Fiona gloated as Dallas hold her arms.

"Fiona stop! Let's just go." Dallas calmly said as Fiona took a deep breath and listened

Dallas and Fiona got off the Ice, took out their Ice Skates, and walked by the Hallway. "Dr. Zarkon is a greety person and I can't believe you stopped me, I was about to turned him inside out!" Fiona said getting a little frustrated. "Obviously he's up to something!"

"I know Fi, but we can't face him as Dallas and Fiona!" Dallas explained as Fiona turned and narrowed her eyes, "What are you saying Dallas?"

"I'm saying, let's teach him a lesson...if you know what I mean." Dallas smirked as he secretly pulled out his White Angel Beeper.

Fiona saw it and smirked, "Ah...let's!" she said as she secretly pulled out her Blue Angel Beeper.

* * *

Dr. Zarkon set up his so-called machine device in the middle of the Ice rink, "Once I set up my Freezinator Ray, I will rule the world! Nothing will stop me now! MWAHAHA!" Dr. Zarkon yelled at himself.

"OH YEAH! OVER DEAD BODIES!" Blue Angel yelled as she was in the air with Warrior Angel beside her. The Angels softly landed on the Ice as they confronted Dr. Zarkon.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blue Angel and Warrior Angel! So where's the rest of the Amazon Angels?" Dr. Zarkon retorted

"Probably, kicking your Minions butts now! Speaking of your Minions...where are they?" Warrior Angel said

"I gave them a day off...they were no help at all for my plans!" Dr. Zarkon yelled

"Whoa, Dr. Z, chillax!" Blue Angel put her hands up in defense. "By the way, what's that big contraption?"

Dr. Zarkon put his hand on the contraption, "This here is my Freezinator Ray! I absorbed some of the Ice particles in the Ice Rink so it could Freeze anything it touches!" Dr. Zarkon explained with a devious smile, "If I abosorbed the whole Ice particles in this Rink, I will use it to Freeze anything and everything in the City, and once I did it...THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE MINE MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well you can't...because we are going to stop you!" Warrior Angel yelled

"Not until I freeze you first!" Dr. Zarkon yelled as he fired the Freezinator Ray at the Angels, but missed, instead he froze one of the Hockey Punk goal. "Shoots! I missed!"

"HA HA! Missed us!" Blue Angel gloated as she stick her tongue out.

"Blue Angel watch out!" Warrior Angel yelled as he pulled Blue Angel to the side, when Dr. Zarkon tried to fire another shot at her.

"I'll get you Warrior Angel and Blue Angel!" Dr. Zarkon yelled, getting angry as he fired multi-shots and the Angel ducked them all.

The Angels were now scrambling in the air as Dr. Zarkon tries to aim and shoot at the Angels. Dr. Zarkon froze almost everything in the Rink except the Angels. "Stand still Angels! I want to freeze you, so I can go on with my plan!" Dr. Zarkon yelled and shoot aimlessly.

Dr. Zarkon got irritated that he transforms his metal arm into a net gun and shoot the net in the air which hit Warrior Angel. The net pushed him against a pole and net was now wrapped around him.

"Warrior Angel!" Blue Angel yelled as she fly towards him.

"HA HA! I got you now!" Dr. Zarkon let out an evil laugh

* * *

Dallas's POV:

Ugh, I am trapped I need to get out! But this net is too hard to break with my strength! "Warrior Angel! You okay?" Blue Angel said

"Yes I'm fine...listen, we need to stop Dr. Zarkon and that Freezinator device." I said

"Worry I have an idea!" she smirked at me

"What is it?" I asked

"You'll see...no matter what happens...just stay up here...Trust me!" Blue Angel swooped down and on the ice, distant facing Dr. Zarkon and his Freezinator Ray. "Hey Dr. Z! GO ON AND SHOOT ME!" Blue Angel yelled

What! Is she crazy!? Is she giving up!? "BLUE ANGEL! What are you doing!?" I said struggling to get out, but I can't. I don't know, but I'm starting to fear of what's going to happen next.

"Warrior Angel, I'm ending this once and for all!" She yelled as she gave me a wink. But still, I have no idea, what she is planning on doing.

"Aw, is the little Angel giving up!" Dr. Zarkon said in a babyish tone

Blue Angel just kneeled down on the Ice and opened her arms out, "Yes, I give up, please end me! Shoot me! Freeze me to death!" she said as she held her head up and closed her eyes. "Just let go of Warrior Angel as it ends!"

"NO! BLUE ANGEL! NO!" I yelled starting to tear up a bit.

Dr. Zarkon gave out an evil laugh, "Okay! Say good-bye to your life...Blue Angel!"

Oh no! Is she really serious! Is she going to end her life just to save me? But her voice in my head says to trust her...yes I do trust her...but I don't know what will happen next.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Dr. Zarkon fired the Freezinatior Ray, but when Blue Angel heard the firing shot, she quickly pulled out her Ice Skates from behind and shined the blade at the ray. "No, say good-bye to your Freezinator Ray!" Blue Angel smirked as she held her Ice Skates in front of her.

"WHAT THE-" Dr. Zarkon yelled in shocked as the ray beam touched the Ice Skate blade and bounced back like boomerang. Now the ray beam is going towards the Freezinator Ray. "AHHHH!" Dr. Zarkon yelled as he ran far away from his about to explode Freezinator Ray.

As the beam and the Freezinator Ray collided...BOOM it's destroyed as pieces of it flies down on the Ice.

"HA HA! YES! I BET YOU REGRET NOT HAVING YOUR MINIONS WITH YOU NOW! HUH, DR. ZARKON!?" Warrior Angel laughed with victory.

Dr. Zarkon looked 10 times angry, "SHUT UP! YOU DESTROYED MY FREEZINATOR RAY! CURSED YOU WARRIOR ANGEL AND BLUE ANGEL...ESPECIALLY THE AMAZON ANGELS! CURSED YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS...!" With that Dr. Zarkon grabbed a smoke bomb and dropped it on the ground, which smoke appeared and as the smoke faded, Dr. Zarkon disappeared.

Blue Angel flies towards Warrior Angel with her Ice Skates on her hand, "Your right, Ice Skating is fun...and quite useful." Blue Angel smiled as she used the Blade of the Ice Skate to cut the net off, releasing Warrior Angel.

"AH, Thanks!" Warrior Angel said

"Come on let's go to my loft." Blue Angel said as they turned into orbs and flashed out.

* * *

As they arrived in the loft, the Angels transformed back to human form, "Wow, I really had a great time Dallas!" Fiona smiled

"Yeah me too...but you got me worried earlier." Dallas said referring to Dr. Zarkon and Freezinator Ray

Fiona sighed, "Oh Dallas, you didn't have to worry, don't you trust me?"

"You know I do trust you Fi. It just that you've already had a cut on your arm and I can't forgive myself if something happens to you." Dallas said lifting her wounded arm.

"Dallas, I'm fine, stop worrying. The important thing here is we did it." Fiona gave a slight smile as she gave Dallas a big hug.

"Well...I guess you're right." Dallas said still holding Fiona.

As they hugged, "Fions?" a familiar voice said

As they let go, both Angels were shock to see Imogen in front of them, "Immy! What are you doing here? I thought you were taking care of your Dad?" Fiona said as she looked at Dallas who was in shock to speak.

"My Dad's caretaker finished what she had to do, so I came here to surprise you for some 'us' time." Imogen explained

"Oh...cool...um...how long did you stand here?" Fiona asked really curious.

"I was in the bathroom, when I heard voices, I went to the living room and saw you guys hugging." Imogen simply said as the Angels silently sighed with relief, "So what's going on? Where did you guys go?"

"Um..." Fiona said as she think, but Dallas blurted, "We were in the Ice Rink, I was teaching Fiona how to Ice Skate."

Fiona nodded, "Yeah, it was fun...um you should have come with us." Fiona said sounding a little panicked

"Oh, well I should have come, it sounded fun." Imogen said with no emotion.

"Um...I should go and check out Alli, Clare, and Katie, to know how they're doing." Dallas said

"Okay, bye!" Imogen plastered a smile and waved

"Dallas wait!" Fiona said as Dallas turned "Here's the Ice Skates...thank you." Fiona held out the Ice Skates and gave it to Dallas.

"No problem...bye!" Dallas smiled and waved as Fiona waved back and with that, Dallas closed the door behind them.

Fiona turned and folded her arms and narrowed her eyes on Imogen, "Look Fions, I know what you're going to say, I'm trying hard to be nice to Dallas."

"Really, because it doesn't sound like you're trying."

Imogen sighed and hold her girlfriends hands, "Look I don't want to start an argument, but...I want to be honest with you...everytime when I see you and him together, I'm not happy about it...I'm jealous okay! There I said it!"

Fiona cupped her hands on Imogen's face, "Immy, look at me...you don't have to be jealous...you know why?"

"Why?" Imogen asked

"Because you're my one number one girl...and I love you." Fiona said

Imogen smiled, "I love you too, Fions!" then Imogen pulled Fiona into a passionate kiss.

As they let go, Fiona let out a grinned, "Let's start our 'us' time with some romantic movies."

"I would love that!" Imogen said

The two girls plopped into the couch. They intertwined their fingers together and Imogen leaned her head on Fiona's shoulder and Fiona leaned her head on top Imogen's head, as the movie is about to play.

* * *

**Any thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

**Next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	19. Suspicious Much?

**Chapter 19: Suspicious Much?**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Alli walk up to her locker and saw a note on it, attached with a bag of chocolate cover popcorn. Alli read the note: _"Alli, I'm not giving up on you, couldn't stop thinking about you, I want you to be mine. -Travis" _Alli just rolled her eyes, "Ugh, he can't stop!"

All of a sudden Dallas, Fiona, Katie, and Clare appeared in front of her, "What's wrong Alli?" Dallas asked

"Travis couldn't stop sending love notes to me, I have about 14 notes from him for the past week plus 14 bags of chocolate covered popcorn!" Alli explained as she opened her locker and bags of chocolate covered popcorn fell on the floor.

The Angels picked them up, "Sweet! Can we have them!?" Katie asked as she hold one of the bags out. "Go ahead, I'm sick of them now, since it came from Travis." Alli replied

"Alli this is getting too much, what if Dave finds out?" Clare asked. Alli didn't want to get stuck on this situation, "Ugh, I don't know, I'm afraid of losing Dave!"

"Well just forget about it for now." Fiona said, as Alli nodded. The bell rang and the 5 Angels separated to go to class.

* * *

Dave's POV:

When the after school bell rang, I decided to go to Alli's locker to surprise her before I rehearse for the play. As I arrived, I've found a red rose on her locker and a note attached, that's strange. I took off the note, opened it, and read it: _"Alli, I want us to be together again, I'm still in love with you, please take me back! -Travis"_

My eyes widen, and a lot of questions were swimming around my head. Who's Travis? Why Alli didn't mention him to me? Is Alli cheating on me? Aw, man! I don't want to think of the worse case scenario.

"Dave?" I heard someone call my name, I turned and it was Alli. Her eyes widen when she saw the rose on her locker and me holding a note. I don't want get angry, but I want her to explain everything to me. "Alli...who's Travis?" I asked

It took her while to answer, "It's just...this guy...I used to date in middle school." I try to calm myself down, "Why didn't you tell me about him?" I asked

"I didn't want you to know about him...I...it...it was an ugly past...can we forget about him!" she panicked. I just simply nodded, turned and try to walk away. "Dave wait!" she hold my arm pulled me back with a little force, but not much to hurt me, "Ah, Alli! let go!" Her grip was so strong like she have worked out lately.

"I-I'm sorry! I did mean to hurt you like that...are you mad at me about Travis? Because he and I are over for a very long time." she said as I looked at her brown eyes, she looks like she's about to tear up now. "Dave...please...talk to me." She said holding my hands.

I was trying to think of what I want to say because obviously I'm hurt now, but it's not what she thinks, "I'm not mad because your ex-boyfriend send you love notes...I'm hurt because you kept this from me...we were supposed to be honest with each other, trust each other, and not keep secrets between us...but I guess I was wrong." with that I just left, I don't want to turned back because I couldn't bear to see her after our argument.

* * *

Jake's POV:

I was working on the set for the play, but I couldn't keep my mind off the day I saw Katie in Clare's room...in her bed. And I'm starting to be suspicious about Katie and Clare's sudden disappearance and their sudden closeness...they weren't this close.

_(Flashback)_

_After school I went to the roof garden, then I saw Katie and Clare. I was about to walk in and say hello, but when I saw Clare burst into tears and Katie wrapping her arms around her, I just stay low and hide in one of the plants. "Katie I hate hiding this from Eli." Clare sobbed. 'Wait! Hiding what?'_

_"I know me too, it's hard for me to keep our secret from Jake." Katie said rubbing Clare's back. 'What? They have a secret?' Questions were popping in my mind. What is Katie and Clare's secret that they're keeping from me and Eli?_

_"We need to tell them, they need to know!" Clare said as tears were still falling from her face. "Clare, if we tell them, it will hurt them." Katie explained. 'What do you mean hurt us?'_

_"You're right, I can't stand both Jake and Eli getting hurt." Clare said. Katie gently wiped off Clare's tears and they stare at each other for a moment, "When the time is right...we'll tell them...about us." Katie said as she pulled Clare for an embraced hug._

_Whoa! I'm freaking out right now...'Us?' What the heck is going on? Then I accidentally knock a plant over then Clare and Katie turned and look, "Who's out there!?" Katie yelled. I was frightened that I quickly sneak out of the roof garden._

_(End of Flashback)_

'Secrets?' 'Me and Eli getting hurt?' 'Us?' I put the pieces together...and I think I know Katie and Clare's secret! I think Katie and Clare are..."JAKE!" I heard someone yelled

I snapped back to reality and looked at Eli, "Yeah?" I said. "Jake, can you quit daydreaming! The day of the play is right around the corner, we need to get things done!" Eli complained

"Sorry Eli!" I apologized as he nodded and went back to his post. I looked at Eli, he seemed pretty busy. I bet he'd be heartbroken than I am if he finds out about Katie and Clare's secret.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Finally I finished with all the things I have to do for the play, that means more 'us' time with Fiona. I skipped all the way to Fiona's locker, until my happy face changed when I saw Fiona talking to that Dallas guy. I know I have nothing to worry about, I mean I trust Fiona, but I don't trust Dallas. I mean he's a jock and probably will make his move when Fiona is now under his spell. I walked to them and try be as nice as possible. "Hey Fions!" I said as I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hi Imogen." Dallas waved, yeah he may look nice like an angel, but I know he's one of those Hockey Jocks that put girls inside their pants! "Hello Dallas." I said sternly as he looked awkward and scared at me. Yeah, he better be scared! Then I turned my head on Fiona, "So do you plans for after school? Because I'm planning to have a little 'us' time, if you know you what I mean." I said seductively as I play with her curls.

She just smirked, but then Dallas gave her a nudge, and she turned to look at him, and he was beckoning at her that him and Fiona could understand. Now I'm getting a little suspicious. Then she turned back at me and she had a sad expression on her face, "Sorry Immy, I can't." Fiona said.

"Why not?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes, "Um...because...I have to go to Dallas's place to...finish our English Project." Fiona explained, "Yeah, it's very hectic!" Dallas added

Then the bell ring for class went off and Fiona gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "I have I go Immy, I promise I'll make it up you!" She said as she ran to her class with Dallas. I sighed and walked slowly to my class.

Class was boring, all the teacher did was lecture and half the class were falling asleep. Then I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about the time when I caught Fiona and Dallas hugging in her loft.

_(Flashback)_

_I just got out bathroom in Fiona's loft when I heard Fiona's voice in the living room, "Wow, I really had a great time Dallas!" 'Wait! Dallas's is here!?' Instead of walking in and greet Fiona, I hide behind the hallway to eavesdropped them._

_"Yeah me too...but you got me worried earlier." Dallas said. 'What! what happened earlier!?'_

_Fiona sighed, "Oh Dallas, you didn't have to worry, don't you trust me?"_

_"You know I do trust you Fi. It just that you've already had a cut on your arm and I can't forgive myself if something happens to you." Dallas said lifting her wounded arm. 'So Dallas had something to do with Fiona's arm, I feel like punching him right now!'_

_"Dallas, I'm fine, stop worrying. The important thing here is we did it." Fiona gave a slight smile as she gave Dallas a big hug. 'What! Did what!?'_

_"Well...I guess you're right." Dallas said still holding Fiona._

_When I saw them hugging, I couldn't take it anymore, "Fions?" I said as I peered out of the Hallway._

_They quickly let go when they saw me in front of them, "Immy! What are you doing here? I thought you were taking care of your Dad?" Fiona said as she looked at Dallas who was in shock to speak._

_"My Dad's caretaker finished what she had to do, so I came here to surprise you for some 'us' time." I explained_

_"Oh...cool...um...how long did you stand here?" Fiona asked really curious. 'Why did she sound so curious...like she's hiding something.'_

_"I was in the bathroom, when I heard voices, I went to the living room and saw you guys hugging." I lied_

_Then we continued talking until Dallas left. Then, Fiona and I were on the couch watching movies. I was tired that I fell asleep for about half the movie. When I woke up, I saw Fiona sleeping on my shoulder. She looked so beautiful so I kissed her forehead. Then Fiona's phone vibrated, I grabbed her phone and see who's texting her. It was Dallas, I read his text: 'You'll tell her the truth when the time is right.'_

_When I saw that text I felt eager to know what he meant. Then I click at the conversation button and I realized that Fiona and Dallas were texting each other while I fell asleep. I read the rest of their conversation:_

_Dallas: "Whew! I thought Imogen caught us!"_

_Fiona: "Me too, I don't know what to say or do if Imogen finds out our secret."_

_Dallas: "Well, we have to be careful, we can't let anyone know, especially Imogen."_

_Fiona: "Idk Dallas, I'm starting to feel guilty, I mean she's my girlfriend, I have to be honest with her."_

_Dallas: "I understand how you feel, but we can't risk anyone getting hurt."_

_Fiona: "I know, I know, I don't want it to affect Imogen or our relationship."_

_Dallas: "You'll tell her the truth...when the time is right."_

_After reading the text, I'm feeling a little insecure about Fiona and Dallas's friendship, 'What secret is Fiona hiding from me?' 'Why would I get hurt?' 'Is she...is she cheating on me...with Dallas?' No! I can't think that way, Fiona won't do this to me, she loves me and I love her. But if she has a secret, why can't she tell me? Can she trust me? All want to know is what is the secret between Fiona and Dallas?_

_Fiona moved around as she was about to wake up, so I quickly put her phone back, "Hey sleepy head." I whispered in her ear._

_"Hey...the movie's over?" Fiona asked_

_"Yeah, we both fell asleep." I giggled, then she sat up and wrapped her arms around me. "So what do you want to do next?" Fiona smirked_

_"How about this..." I said as I planted one on her lips, "Mmm, okay!" she moaned as she leaned in, but I stopped her, "What is it?" She asked_

_"I just want you to know if you have anything that you want to get off your chest, anything at all...you can tell me." I said as she nodded, "Okay, I will...because I trust you." she smiled as I gently crash our lips together and we started making out._

_(End of Flashback)_

The after school bell rings, and I snapped back to reality, I gathered all my books, put it in my locker, and I saw Dallas in the hallway. I decided to follow him, so I can get a little info. He went to the roof garden, and I sneaked in and hide in one of the plants. Dallas was just standing around like she was waiting for someone. Then I heard someone else coming in the garden, "Okay I'm here!" a familiar voice said, I looked up a saw Fiona standing in front of Dallas.

"Okay, you ready?" Dallas asked as Fiona nodded, "Wait Dallas, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Fi?" Dallas said as Fiona starts speaking and I start listening, "I think Imogen is getting suspicious! Dallas I'm scared!" Fiona said panicking a little.

Dallas just hugged Fiona to calm her down, "Shh, it's okay Fi, calm down, we'll deal with this later." Dallas said as Fiona nodded, "Right, I need to relax."

"Good...so your ready?" Dallas said as I saw him pick up a white-looking pager.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Fiona said as I saw her pick up a blue-looking pager.

Then suddenly my glasses began to fog up that I couldn't see anything. I took it off, wiped the lenses with shirt and put it back on, and focus back at Fiona and Dallas's conversation. Then suddenly, they were gone, like they just disappeared. I came out of the plant and looked around the garden, I was so confused.

"Where the heck did they go?" I asked myself as scratched the back of my head.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	20. Secrets Revealed! Well, not quite!

**This chapter is a Katie, Clare, Jake, and Eli chapter so enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Secrets Revealed! Well, not quite!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

In the Angel Lair, the girls and Dallas gather around Alli to comfort her as she shed in tears, "Oh Alli, it's my fault, I'm sorry I-" Dallas started until she is cut off by Alli. "Dallas it's not your fault, I wasn't careful." Alli said between sobs.

"Don't blame yourself Alli, it just happened." Clare said rubbing Alli's back. "Now that Dave's getting suspicious, I'm afraid that will happen to you guys." Alli said as the girls looked at each other and sighed, "Then...we have to be ready for the possible." Katie said

"No matter how much it will hurt us." Fiona added as the Angels nodded

* * *

Eli's POV:

I'm in the Auditorium, checking off the list of things that are finish for the play until Jake ran and sat beside me, "Eli...we...need...to talk." Jake said out of breath.

"Okay, what about?" I asked as he finally catch his breath, "It's about Katie and Clare...I think they have a secret that they're keeping from us." Jake said

Clare? Keeping secrets from me? Now that's unbelievable, Clare wouldn't do that to me, we're always honest with each other. But how Jake said it sounds really serious and I want to know more, "Keep going..." I said

"I think I know their secret that they're hiding..." Jake answered

My mind was overwhelming with thoughts, but I want to know the secret to get to the bottom of this, "What's their secret?" I said preparing myself

"I think Katie and Clare are cheating on us...with each other." Jake answered

"Whoa! Wait! What!" I said in shock, "I think Katie and Clare are secret lovers and has cheated on us!" Jake clarified

"Jake that's stupid! Katie and Clare aren't lovers!" I said with disbelief, "Think about it Eli, you've notice them acting weird to each other every time we have double dates and then they always disappear together and say that have some 'girl stuff' to do as an excuse. Also the other day, I caught Katie in Clare's room...in her bed!"

Now that he explains it I started having a flashback about what I saw in the roof garden:

_(Flashback)_

_I went inside the roof garden for some fresh air until I saw Clare and Katie hugging each other, it looks like Katie has been crying. They never saw me so I decided to hide behind some plants and eavesdropped. "I think Jake is getting suspicious about our secret." Katie sobbed as she looked at Clare. 'Secret? What secret?'_

_"How can you be sure Katie?" Clare asked, "Well how he just looked at us when we were in your bedroom, and he always asked questions of our 'unexpected leave'." Katie explained_

_"Oh no, we have to be careful of what we say or do, I also don't want Eli to find out about us too." Clare said 'What! Us!?'_

_Clare then gently wipe the tears off Katie's face with her thumb, "It's alright, don't cry." Then Katie gave out a smile, "I'm glad your here to comfort me."_

_(End of Flashback)_

I spaced out for a moment with my mouth dropped open, I-I-I can't believe this! "HELLO! Earth to Eli!" I snapped back to reality when I saw Jake waving his hand in front me. I slowly turned my head at him, "Oh my gosh Jake! My girlfriend is cheating on me...with your girlfriend!"

"Now you believe me!?" Jake said as I nodded, "What are we going to do?" I asked

"I overheard that they're going to be at Katie's house afterschool doing some 'studying' from what they say. We can go there and tell them that we know their secret." Jake said

"Alright, let's go!" I said standing up

* * *

Third Person POV:

Katie and Clare were in the living room, helping with each other's homework until they heard the doorbell, "I'll get it." Katie said as she got up and walked by the door. She opened it and saw Jake and Eli with a straight face. "Jake, Eli, what are you doing here?" Katie asked as Clare got up and went behind Katie.

"We need to talk Katie." Jake said, "We also need to talk too Clare." Eli added

"Um...okay, come in." Clare said as the guys went inside and Katie closed the door behind her. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Katie asked

"About you two." Jake said as both Clare and Katie swallowed hard "Okay?" both girls said

"Are you two hiding a secret behind our backs?" Eli asked, as the girls looked at each other and shook their heads, "No, why would you asked that?" Clare said

"Because we are getting suspicious between you two so we think you guys are hiding a secret from us!" Jake said. "And don't deny it...because we figure out your secrets!" Eli added

Clare and Katie looked at each other with shock, "YOU GUYS KNOW!" both girls said at the same time. "Yes, we know." Jake said as both guys' eyes watered.

Clare stepped closer to Eli, "Eli I can explain-" she was cut off by Eli, "Clare how could you do this to me! I thought we had something special, we were suppose to be honest with each other!"

"Eli I'm sorry, I-I didn't know how to tell you if you knew." that's all Clare could say.

Katie looked at Jake, "Jake, I'm sorry I-I didn't want you to get hurt." Jake looked her with sad and hurt on his face, "I'm already hurt Katie! How could you cheat on me! And out of all people, it had to be my step-sister!"

"Sorry I didn't mean-WAIT WHAT!?" Katie said in shock while Clare overheard them and looked Eli with confusion, "Eli, what is Jake talking about?" Clare said as Eli rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't pretend you have no idea!"

"Because I don't!" Clare added as Katie nodded with agreement.

"We know you two are cheating on us!" Jake clarified, "And we also know you two are secret lovers and had been hiding it behind our backs!" Eli added

"WHAT!?" Clare and Katie yelled at the same time. "You thought that we're secret lovers!?" Clare yelled "And that we're cheating on you guys!?" Katie added

"YES!" Eli and Jake yelled at the same.

The girl just splat their hands on their head, "Guys, why would you think Katie and I are lovers and that we're cheating?" Clare asked

"Because you guys are getting closer, we saw you hugging, and how you look at each other was like you two are in love with each other..." Jake explained, "And the unexplained disappearances and the nonsense excuses, when we had our double dates." Eli added

Katie and Clare looked at each other and sighed with relief, "Listen, we would never cheat on you guys." Katie explained, "And yeah Katie and I are getting close, but it doesn't mean we're in love with each other. We just want to form a real friendship with each other." Clare added

"OH..." Jake and Eli said in a 'oh I get it' tone. Then Eli punched Jake's arm, "OW dude, what was that for!?" Jake asked rubbing his arm. "For making me think that my girlfriend is cheating on me with your girlfriend!" Eli said

"It was an honest mistake!" Jake said as Eli rolled his eyes, "Wait! If you guys aren't cheating on us...then what's your real secret?" Jake added as the guys looked at the girls.

"Uhh..." Katie started, "Well um..." Clare started

"You know what, I had enough surprises for today...come on Jake let's go!" Eli said as both guys head to the door.

"Oh, and it doesn't mean you two are off the hook...we'll deal with you guys later!" Jake said as he closed the door behind them.

Both Katie and Clare just plopped on the couch, looking exhausted, "Katie, I thought they really knew, but now I'm really nervous because eventually we need to tell them the truth." Clare said

"I know, but we need to talk to Dallas first, we don't want him to get angry and we also don't want to let Jake and Eli think we can't trust them." Katie said

"True, I don't want to lie to them anymore." Clare said, "Me too Clare." Katie said

Both girls were just lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling, thinking about their next move.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

**Next Chapter is a Fiona, Dallas, and Imogen chapter.**

**Next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	21. Insecurities?

**It's a little long, but trust me it's worth it:)**

**Chapter 21: Insecurities?**

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I'm sitting down in class while the teacher is lecturing, but I wasn't paying much attention because I couldn't stop thinking about Fiona and Dallas's secret. I want to know what secret Fiona is keeping from me and why she can't tell me and why Dallas is involve.

I don't know, ever since I started helping for the play, Fiona and I have been a little distant to each other lately. Well, I admit I've been too busy, but when I finally have time for her, she ends up having last-minute plans and most of them involved Dallas. I have a bad feeling that she'd rather spent her time with Dallas than me, her own girlfriend. I know because when I see her with that Hockey Jock, she ends up smiling, laughing, and having a great time.

It makes me feel jealous, and I know Fiona told me that I don't have to be jealous, but I couldn't help it. When I found out about Fiona and Dallas are having a secret, I feel insecure about me and Fiona's relationship and I feel insecure about Fiona and Dallas's friendship.

When the bell rang for afterschool, I was the last person to get out because I don't feel like being the first to walk out. As I passed the roof garden, I stopped and went back. I saw Dallas hugging Fiona, he was rubbing her back with comfort while Fiona rested her head on the his shoulder, she looked cozy in the hug. It really disturbed me, all my jealousy were shooting inside of me like bomb and I'm over the top angry.

"HEY, GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled as I pushed Dallas away from Fiona.

Dallas calmly spoke, "Imogen, it's not what it-" he stopped in mid-sentence when my right hand connected with his nose. He fell back, landing on some of the plants.

"DALLAS!" Fiona yelled while she helped the Hockey Jock on his feet, he was holding his nose as it bleeds, "Imogen, what has gotten into you!?" she asked

I don't know what to say to her because I have no idea what came over me, I was angry, I was jealous, but all I did was let tears fall down on my face. "Well you tell me!?" I sobbed

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?" Fiona said confused as she goes in front of me.

"I overheard you and Dallas talking the other day, you have a secret that you're keeping from me!" I explained. Fiona was just silent, "Aren't you going to say something!?" I added

"I-I don't know what say..." Fiona said

"Why can't you say anything, huh Fions? Are you cheating on me with Dallas? Is that your secret huh!?" I retorted

Fiona's eyes widened, "What! No! Immy, I'm not cheating on you, you know I won't do that to do you, I love you!" she explained

"Then, why can't you be honest with me? If the secret is not what I think it is, then tell me, tell me what's your secret you've been hiding?" I said

Fiona looked at Dallas as he was still holding his nose, then she looked back at me, it took her a while to answer, "I-I...I'm sorry...but I can't." she softly said

My heart just fell, if she can't tell me then I have no choice but to tell her this... "Alright then...I think we should just take a breather." I calmly said

"Wait, what? Are you saying we're breaking up?" Fiona asked a little hurt and confused.

"What I'm saying is...I think we need some space...to think this through." I explained

"Okay...I'll give you that...but remember...I would never hurt you, Immy." She said. All I did was nod and left the garden.

* * *

Third Person POV:

As Imogen left, Fiona turned to check on Dallas, "Dallas are you okay? Oh my your nose." Fiona said, very concerned.

"It's alright I'll be fine." Dallas said holding his nose. "Let's go to the Angel lair to clean you up." Fiona said as Dallas nodded

They turned into orbs and transported to the Angel lair. As they were inside the lair, Fiona grabbed the first aid kit while Dallas sat down on the couch. When Fiona finished cleaning and putting a bandage on Dallas's nose, he smiled, "Thanks Fi." he said

She smiled back, "No problem, and sorry about earlier." She apologized

"No need, I should be the one to apologize. You and Imogen were arguing because me." He said bagging himself. "It's not your fault, it just happened." she said

"But Fi there's something I need to tell you, but if I do, you'll get mad at me, and not be my friend anymore." Dallas said

"Try me." Fiona said with disbelief. Dallas took a deep breath, "Ever since I met you at Degrassi...I kind of had a little crush on you...but I know you made it loud and clear that we could only be friends and I'd rather be your friend than not be your friend at all. And it wasn't my intension to ruin your relationship with Imogen and...I'm really sorry, I don't blame you if you're mad at me...I deserve it." Dallas put his head down.

Fiona just giggled and Dallas just look up, "Why are you giggling?" he said confused

"Because I've already know from the very start that you had a small crush on me." She giggled

"Wow, am I that obvious?" Dallas asked as Fiona nodded, "I'm not mad at you, and it won't change our friendship and...thanks for the honesty." she said

"Thanks Fi, you're the best..." Dallas smiled, "Maybe you should go talk to Imogen and work things out."

Fiona smiled, stand up and give a small peck on Dallas's cheek, "What was that for?" he smiled touching his cheek, "For being such a good friend," she smiled as he smiled back, "And yeah, I should talk to her...but not as Fiona." she said she pulled out her Blue beeper.

Dallas smirked, "Ah, I get it...well have fun!" he saluted

Fiona smiled and saluted back, "I will!" she turned into a blue orb and disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I came home and went up stairs in my room, I felt throbs coming from my right hand and I looked at it. My hand, the same hand I punched Dallas with, was a little swollen and bruised up. I gave it little touch, "AH!" I screamed. It hurts, but what hurts more is the emotional pain in my heart than the physical pain on my hand. I went to the bathroom to wrap it with the elastic bandage and went to the kitchen to grab a bag of Ice to heal my hand.

I went up to the roof on my house to watch the sunset and at the same time thinking about me and Fiona's relationship, if we can work things out and fix things.

An hour later, the day turned to night, and I was about to head down I until heard the tree shaking, "Who's there?" I said standing up. Then a cat popped out of the tree, in the dark. I was so scared that I stepped back to the corner of the roof, lost my balance and was about fall, but something catch me or someone.

"Don't worry Imogen, I got you!" a familiar voice said to me. I looked down and saw two blue hands holding my waist, then turned and saw it was Blue Angel. She gently push me back on the roof, "Thanks, you save me from serious injuries." I smiled as I sat back down on the roof.

She fled towards me and landed on her bottom, sitting next to me, "No problem, I'm your Guardian Angel remember?" Blue Angel said as giggled, "Speaking of injuries, what happened to your hand?"

I looked down at my sprained hand as I place the Ice pack on it, "I sprained it when I punched this Hockey Jock's nose." I said like it a no big deal.

"Here let me..." she said as she grabbed the Ice Pack and press it softly on my hand, still holding it, "Thanks" I smiled

"You want to tell me what happened?" she asked

I don't why, but I really do feel comfortable when I'm around her, so I told her everything that happened between me and Fiona and of course Dallas. "I know how you feel, but maybe your girlfriend did it because she wanted to protect you." Blue Angel said

"Protect me from what!?" I retorted. "Maybe protect you from getting hurt." she answered

"But I'm already hurt! She won't tell me! She my girlfriend, she supposed to be honest with me and tell me everything!" I yelled starting to cry

Blue Angel just hold me...just like Fiona when she comforts me, "Imogen, just remember that your girlfriend loves you very much."

"Thanks Blue Angel, thank you for being here with me." I said

As I let go, I looked into her blue eyes, I easily got lost into it. I don't why I'm having this overwhelming feelings for her. Then I looked at her lips, it looks so soft and moist. I know she feels the same way because now we're staring at each other for a while, I started leaning towards her as she did the same for me. We leaned further until our lips were touched.

Our lips were moving against each other like they're dancing and I was moaning to the kiss. Then her tongue licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and now our tongues were dancing together. I was so into it that it felt like one of the make-out sessions that Fiona and I usually had in her loft.

OH NO FIONA! WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING!? I quickly let go of the kiss and realized what have I done, "What's wrong Imogen?" Blue Angel asked

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that! It was a big mistake!" I said panicked

"It's alright Imogen, no problem." she said

"No it's not, I have a girlfriend! I love Fiona! I shouldn't be doing this!" I panicked "I should go inside!" and without her responding, I went inside my bedroom window. Then she knocked on my window and she was floating outside, "I hope things work out with you and your girlfriend." she said

"I hope so." I said and with that Blue Angel flied away while I plopped on my bed, dealing with my thoughts.

Why did I kiss Blue Angel? I didn't mean to, but I felt really guilty because I really like the kiss. But what about Fiona? She'll think I cheated on her! I don't want to hurt her. Ugh, I feel so messed up now with all the thoughts in my head that I just don't know what to do.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

****Just a heads up that this story is almost coming to its end (About 5 chapters left)****

**Next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	22. Mothers knows best!

**I want to give big credits to JJB88 for the idea he partaken in this chapter:)**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to all the Mothers in world. Happy Mother's Day!**

**Chapter 22: Mothers knows best!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

In the laboratory, Dr. Zarkon is looking at the four women, who are trap in a clear glass tank. "Ninja, are you sure they're the one?" Dr. Zarkon asked. Ninja nodded, "Yes, positive Doc!"

The four women who were trap in the clear glass tank are the Angels Mothers: Laura Coyne, Margaret Matlin, Helen Martin, and Mrs. Bhandari. All four women were banging on the glass. "LET US OUT OF HERE!" Mrs. Martin yelled

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!" Mrs. Matlin asked

"No, I'm not going to let you all out! And you all have something that I want!" Dr. Zarkon asked

"Like what!?" Mrs. Bhandari asked. "If you want money I'll give it you, just let us go!" Mrs. Coyne added

"I don't need your stupid money, you're all the key to getting what I want...you'll see." Dr. Zarkon sneered, "Ninja, turn on the sleeping gas." he added

Ninja did as he command, and release the gas inside the clear glass, and in seconds the four Mothers fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five Angels were chilling in the Angel lair until their beepers went off. "Ugh, why can't people stop doing bad things!" Alli complained. "Angels look!" Dallas pointed to the big screen.

The Angel turned to look and they were shock with what they saw. They saw Dr. Zarkon...with their Mothers. "What is Dr. Zarkon doing with our Mothers!?" Clare asked

"I don't know, but we need to save them!" Katie said, "He got our Mothers captive! Now it's personal!" Fiona added

All five Angels stand up and transform to Amazon Angels and Warrior Angel. Then they turned into orbs and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Back in the laboratory, Dr. Zarkon waited. Then five orbs appeared and the Angels appeared out of it. "What are you up to this time, Dr. Zarkon?" Warrior Angel said

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Team Angels!" Dr. Zarkon smirked

"Let these women go!" Blue Angel blurted as she saw the four sleeping Mothers.

"But first I want to tell you my evil plan." Dr. Zarkon said as the Angels started to listen, "This clear glass that these four women are inside of is called a 'Mothers knows bestinator!'."

"Okay, what does it do!?" Purple Angel said, folding her arms.

"It can suck all the Mothers energy out of this tank..." Dr. Zarkon explained, "My plan is to gather all the Mothers that I can find and put them all in this tank and suck all their 'Mother Energies' so can have them to myself!"

"Why would you want that!" Green Angel said looking discussed

"Because Mothers have the ability to tell their children what to do. If I have that ability, I can tell everyone what to do and I'll rule world MWAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Zarkon yelled, "But first, I'll start with your Mothers!" he smirked

The five Angels were in shocked, "How did you-" Warrior Angel started but then got cut-off, "Oh I know,...someone told me...Dallas...Fiona, Katie, Clare, and Alli." Dr. Zarkon smirked revealing the Angels names.

"Who told you!? Was it Travis!?" Purple Angel yelled

Dr. Zarkon shook his head, "No, it wasn't Crow. Actually, he's been pretty distant lately, since his last encounter from you!" He said to Purple Angel (Alli).

"Then who told you!?" Blue Angel yelled

"It was me!" a voice out of the dark said, the person who appeared out of the dark is no other than Ninja. "NINJA!" The Angels yelled

"Yes it is I who told Dr. Zarkon all your identities!" Ninja smirked. "How did you know!?" Yellow Angel yelled

"Well 'Clare' I've been eavesdropping all of you this whole time at Degrassi." Ninja explained, "Since you guys are all exposed, I think it's fair that I should show you Angels who I really am." Ninja untie the knot and removed his Ninja mask. The five Angels were shock to see Ninja's true identity.

"OH MY GEE! NINJA'S A GIRL!?" Purple Angel (Alli) said.

Ninja rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm a girl you dummy!". Obviously Ninja had a female figure, long straight black hair, and from the look of her background, she's Asian.

"Wait, she looks familiar...like I've seen her around at Degrassi." Blue Angel (Fiona) said, the Amazon Angels look closer to the exposed Ninja, then their eyes widen with shock, "LEIA!? LEIA CHANG!?" the Angels yelled at once.

"Finally, you Angels remember me." Leia smirked, then look at Yellow Angel and Green Angel, "FYI, I still never forget what you did to my boyfriend, Cobra!"

"Whoa, YOU were the one who killed him!" Yellow Angel clarified, "And YOU said that you and him are secret lovers, not your boyfriend." Green Angel added

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare correct me! I'm doing all this for him...to get my revenge on ALL of YOU!" Leia yelled, "Another FYI, Cobra used to go to Degrassi too...HINT! He's a former best friend of my ex-boyfriend."

The Amazon Angels think..."DEREK HEIG!?" they shouted, "Derek is Cobra!" Green Angel said. "How that possible!?" Yellow Angel added

"Long story short..." Leia started, "Derek and I were invisible at school, so we decided to drop out. We ended up being a couple since then, we met Dr. Zarkon and Travis, and a few experiments later BOOM! I became Ninja and Derek became Cobra!"

Then five Angels understand and nodded, "Oh well...just let go of our Mothers! It's us that you want! Not them!" Purple Angel said

"NO! I need them for my plan!" Dr. Zarkon yelled. "Over our dead Angel bodies!" Blue Angel yelled

Leia confronted the Angels, "I'd be glad to..." she added, "NO ONE DEFEATS NINJA!" she yelled as the Angels started to gather around her and Dr. Zarkon.

* * *

(20 minutes later...)

"AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DEFEATED ME!" Leia yelled, "How you think I feel!?" Dr. Zarkon added as they were both tied up together around the pole wall of the laboratory.

"Well no one defeats the Amazon Angels!" Purple Angel said, "And Warrior Angel!" Warrior Angel added

Yellow Angel and Green Angel used their Angel mist to break the glass tank, "MY MOTHERS KNOWS BESTINATOR! NOOOO!" Dr. Zarkon yelled

The Mothers are still asleep so each Amazon Angels carried their own Mothers over their shoulders while Warrior Angel helped Green Angel to carry her Mother's wheelchair.

"Come on, let's take them to the Angel Lair." Warrior Angel said as he folded Mrs. Matlin's wheelchair and carry it over his shoulders. "Are you sure?" Blue Angel clarified

"Positive!" Warrior Angel nodded. The Angels along with the Mothers transported back to the Angel Lair.

* * *

As they were in the Angel lair, Warrior Angel unfolded Mrs. Matlin's wheelchair, then Green Angel set her sleeping Mother on her chair. Meanwhile, the rest of the Angels set their sleeping Mothers on the couch. It wasn't very long when all the Mothers woke up, they were rubbing their heads and looking around like they had no idea where they are.

"WHERE ARE WE?" the four Mothers said at the same time. "Well you're all in our Angel lair." Warrior Angel said

It took a while for the Mothers to answer and realized what's going on. The Amazon Angels were next to their mothers, rubbing their backs while they felt nervous because they're near their Mothers in their Angel form.

"Hey, I know you guys, you're Warrior Angel." Mrs. Coyne pointed to Warrior Angel. "And you're all the Amazon Angels." Mrs. Matlin added

"Yup, that's us!" Green Angel replied as the rest of the Angels looked at each other so awkwardly. "I saw you guys in the News...you guys are AWESOME!" Mrs. Martin commented

"Wow, thank you!" Yellow Angel smiled

"And thank you so much for saving us!" Mrs. Bhandari said as she looked at Purple Angel, "Especially you...thank you Alliyah."

"Oh, no problem Mom!" Purple Angel smiled then her expression changed, "Huh? Wait a minute...what's going on?" she said confused

Then the rest the Angels were confuse too as they look at their Mothers. The Mothers just smiled at their daughters, "Yup the jig is up! We know your secret." Mrs. Matlin said

The Angels sighed and transform back to their Human form, "How long have you known?" Clare asked her Mother.

"Well, since 'The Amazon Angels' saved the people from the Hostage takers." Mrs. Martin said, "Oh" Clare answered

"Are you mad Mom?" Fiona asked, Mrs. Coyne shook her head, "Of course not sweetie!"

"I think what you girls did is really brave." Mrs. Matlin added, "Really Mom?" Katie asked. "Yeah, how cool is it that our daughters are the Amazon Angels!" Mrs. Matlin added as the Angels laughed

"Wait...who told all of you? Was it Dr. Zarkon? Leia? or Travis?" Alli asked as the Mothers shook their heads.

Then the Angels looked at Dallas, who giggling to in the side, "Dallas...do you have something to do with it?" Fiona asked. "Did you tell our Mothers?" Katie said

"How could I tell them if they already know." Dallas said in between laughed, then the girls started to get really confused. "Um, can you please tell us something that we don't know." Clare asked

"Okay, okay, I think it time for you to know about something about your Mothers." Dallas explained, "During my days in Heaven I've learned from Lord Angelo that Mothers in general have their own natural abilities."

"Like what?" Fiona asked

"Like, the ability to protect their children no matter what, to care for them...and to know their own child's identity either in Angel or Human form." Dallas explained

"So you're saying that our Mothers know it was us this whole time?" Katie asked as Dallas nodded

"Well I guess it's obvious, Mothers knows best right?" Alli commented while the Angels and the Mothers laughed.

* * *

Dallas's POV:

As I looked at the Angels bonding with their Mothers, it made me miss my own mother...but wherever my mom is...I'm sure she's in a better place. Since the Mothers know the Angels' identity, I was thinking of the Angels' boyfriends/girlfriend. Because I feel bad for the Angels, because of me their relationships are also affected. I think it's time to make a decision.

"Angels, I have something to say..." I started as all eyes are on me, "I've made my decision, since your Mothers know your secret...I think it's time for you Angels to reveal yourselves to your boyfriends and girlfriend."

The Angels were shock with what came out of my mouth, "Are you sure Dallas?" Clare asked

"Yes, it hurts me to see you Angels suffer because of me." I said. "Dallas you know that we don't blame you." Katie added

"I know, but I think they have a right to know your secret from all of you." I said

The Angel started smiling, "Alright then...we'll tell them our secret!" Alli smiled as she hugged her Mom. The rest of the Angels hugged their Moms, then it ended up to a Mothers/Angels group hug.

"Aw, I want to be in the group hug!" I whined

"Come over here dear!" Mrs. Martin gestured as I smiled and ran towards them. I gave a hug to the Mothers each, then group hugged them along with the Angels.

The Angels' Mothers are very nice. They all have different personality and I'm starting to like them. Even though neither one of them are my mothers, it feels like I have four times the Mothers. And that's a really awesome feeling!

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review!**

****Again big credits to JJB88****

****Happy Mother's Day to all the Mothers in the world!****

**Next chapter is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	23. The Big Revelation

**Chapter 23: The Big Revelation**

* * *

Dave's POV:

At the park, I was having some fresh air, but at the same time thinking about my relationship with Alli, if it's going anywhere. "Thinking about your thoughts Turner?" I heard a familiar voice as I turned it was her Purple Angel.

"Oh hey" I said sadly as she sat down next to me. "You don't look so happy, you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked with concern. So I told her everything about my relationship with Alli. "I don't think Alli is cheating on you, Dave." Purple Angel said

"Then, who's this Travis guy? And why is she keeping this secret from me!" I said a little furious. Purple Angel sighed, "Travis is an old boyfriend of Alli's, they've been over for a every long time, but he couldn't stop putting these love notes on her locker." She explained, "Alli cares about you and she would never cheat on you."

After she explained all that, I looked at her so confused, "How did you know all that?" I asked, then she looked at me, very stern, "Dave, there's a secret that I want to show you...promise you won't tell anyone or freak out."

I don't know why she's telling me this, "Um...okay...I promise." I said, then she stand up in front of me, "I knew Alli wouldn't cheat on you in any way, but she has a secret." Purple Angel explained

"Really, what is it?" I asked, then there were purple mist spinning around Purple Angel and as it fades, I was shock to see who's in front of me now, "Dave, I'm Purple Angel." Alli confessed

"Alli?" I said with surprised, "Is that you? You're Purple Angel?"

"Yes, I am..." she said as she told me everything and answered all my questions. After that, I was all relief and excited because Purple Angel has been my girlfriend all along. "Also, I want to take you to the Angel Lair!" She said excitedly

"Angel Lair?" I questioned, "Yeah, just hold my hand and I'll take you there!" she said as I grabbed her hand. In seconds, I was in this strange room that happens to be the Angel Lair.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Third Person POV:

Eli and Jake are in the roof garden, discussing each other about Katie and Clare, "Dude, what are we going to do now?" Jake asked, "I don't know Jake, obviously we can't force the girls to tell them their real secret." Eli sighed

"OR WE CAN TELL YOU!" the guys heard two familiar voices, they looked up in the sky to see Yellow Angel and Green Angel landing on the roof. Yellow Angel was standing in front of Eli while Green Angel did the same to Jake.

The guys looked excited to see the two Amazon Angels, "Hey, um...Angels!" Jake awkwardly said as the Angels waved.

"Um...what do you mean about 'or we can tell you'?" Eli asked as the Angels start explaining, "We know your girlfriends' secret, and we can tell you." Yellow said

"Actually Yellow Angel, why don't we show them?" Green Angel smirked, "But you boys have to promise us that you won't freak or tell anyone."

Eli and Jake looked at each other, they were a little confused, then they turned their heads back to the Angels. "PROMISE!" the guys said at the same time.

The Angels started, "Your girlfriends' secrets are so deep that they couldn't tell you..." Green Angel explained, "And here's their secret..." Yellow Angel said as the two them transform back into their Human Form, "WE'RE THE AMAZON ANGELS!" Clare and Katie said at the same time.

The guys were really shocked to see their girlfriends standing in front of them, "Wow! what a revelation!" Jake said

"Could you girls explain everything to us now? My mind is still processing with the whole transformation." Eli said holding his head.

The girls explained everything to them as the guys were getting their questions answered. They seem to now understand the situation, "Eli, I can't believe our girlfriends are the Amazon Angels!" Jake said excitedly

"I know, I never thought that my girlfriend can carry me, bridal style!" Eli commented as the girls laughed

"We also want show the Angel Lair!" Clare said, "Yeah, just hold our hands and we'll take you there!" Katie said

"OKAY!" the guys said as they go for it. Eli grabs Clare's hand while Jake grabs Katie's, then in seconds they were in the Angel Lair.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Imogen's POV:

I was pacing around my room, thinking of how am I suppose to tell Fiona that I kissed Blue Angel. Oh man! Fiona will never forgive me! Then I heard a knock on my window. I saw Blue Angel, she was floating outside as she waved. I opened my window, "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to tell you something very important...can I please come in?" she asked as I let her in.

"Look Blue Angel, I'm about to tell my girlfriend about our kiss the other night, and I'm really nervous! So please just make it quick!" I said pacing

Blue Angel stopped me, "Imogen please, calm down, just sit down and I'll tell you." she said as I sat down on my bed. "Okay, what's so important that you want to tell me?" I asked

"Something so top-secret that...promise you'll not freak or tell anyone." she said

"Okay fine, just tell me." I said sounding a little rushed. Blue Angel started, "I'm about to tell you your girlfriend's real secret that she's been hiding."

My eyes widened, she knows Fiona's secret? And I'm dying to know what it is, "Really? Please tell me, what's her secret?" I eagerly asked then took a deep breath.

Then I saw Blue Mist spinning around Blue Angel and as it fades, I was shock to see who's standing in front of me! "Immy...I'm Blue Angel." Fiona said

"So you're Blue Angel Fions? Is that your big secret?" I asked as she nodded. She sat down next me, explaining everything and that Dallas is Warrior Angel and Katie, Clare, and Alli are the rest of the Amazon Angels. After all my questions were being answered, I now understand the situation. I was also relief that I didn't cheat on Fiona because all this time she's Blue Angel. Everything all makes sense now!

"Wow! I can't believe your Blue Angel!" I said excitedly. "Are you mad at me Imogen?" Fiona asked

I shook my head, "No, not anymore and I'm sorry that I've been so insecure all this time." I apologized

"No it's not your fault...plus I love your jealous side...you look so hot." she flirted as I rolled my eyes, "I love you Fions!" I said

"I love you too, Immy!" she said as we passionately kissed, "Oh, I also want to show the Angel Lair!" she said excitedly

"What's an Angel Lair?" I asked. "It's a place were we discussed our missions." Fiona explained, "Just hold my hand and I'll take you there!" she said as she held out her hand. I grabbed her hand, then in seconds, we were in the Angel Lair.

* * *

Dallas's POV:

"Hey guys!" I waved as Dave, Eli, Jake, and Imogen turned and saw me with my white Angel Wings showing, "DALLAS!?" They all said as to Angels gestured me to explained everything.

"Yes, it is me." I nodded as I explained more in-depth on how their girlfriends became Amazon Angels and the reason I came to earth. "So you're saying that this Demon name 'Devolas' is going to invade the earth..." Dave started

"...And you're disguised as a Hockey Jock student to protect the earth?" Jake added, "...And your mission is to find four girls to help you stop him..." Eli added, "...And you chose our girlfriends to help you, and that's why they're the Amazon Angels?" Imogen finished

"Um...yeah...pretty much it." I answered, "Also, it's our secret so don't tell anyone...and I mean anyone." I clarified as they the guys and Imogen nodded

After explaining to them, the boyfriends were chatting with their Angel girlfriends. Then Imogen approached to me and behind her was Fiona, "Dallas, it looks like I owe you a big apology..." Imogen started, "I'm really sorry that I've treated you like crap, and I'm sorry about your nose and...if it's not too late...I wanted us to be friends."

I smiled, "Of course I forgive you, and of course...we can be friends, and I'm also sorry about your hand." I said as I looked at her sprained hand.

"Nah, don't be...that's what I get for punching the one and only 'Warrior Angel'" she said as I let out a giggled.

"Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!" Fiona chanted as the rest them chanted with her. Imogen and I gave each other our best friendly hug as everyone cheered.

After throwing all that weight off my shoulders...finally things started to get easier, especially for the Angels, they don't have to hide their secrets from their Boyfriends/Girlfriend anymore. All we have to worry about is the main mission, save the Army Angels in Hell and protect the Earth from Devolas and his Demons.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review!**

*****Just a heads up! There's only about 3 chapters left of this story!*****

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	24. The Devil has arrived!

**This next chapter is more of a preparation, but it still will be interesting. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: The Devil has arrived!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

In the laboratory, Dr. Zarkon was working on his latest creation and Ninja or Leia is helping him, until they heard a strange sound. "What is that annoying sound!" Dr. Zarkon said a little irritated.

"I don't know Doc, but it's coming from the sewage gate." Ninja replied as they look at the gate, that is the outside corner of the lab.

Dr. Zarkon and Ninja are frightened when they saw the sewage gate broke off and a black shadow came out of it. Out of the shadow was a Demon with a muscular red-figure, has wings, and horns sticking out of his head, "AHHH!" the Demon yelled in pain.

"AHHH!" Dr. Zarkon and Ninja yelled with fear. The Demon turned his head to them, "Who the heck are you two!?" he asked with a deep evil voice.

"I'm Dr. Zarkon, this is my loyal minion, Ninja." Dr. Zarkon said as he introduced himself and Ninja. "And who are you? What do you want?" Ninja added

"I am Devolas, the Lord of Demons and big ruler in Hell! I came here to take over the Earth and destroy Warrior Angel and his so-called 'Amazon Angels'!" Devolas explained

Some how Dr. Zarkon has taken the an interest to Devolas' mission, "Rule the Earth and Destroy the Angels...you say?" Dr. Zarkon smirked, "I can help you succeed that mission...if you want me to."

Devolas narrowed his red eyes, "I'm listening...keep talking." he said

Dr. Zarkon told everything he knows about the Angels, even their identities, and his mission to rule the world, "...If we help each other out and destroy the Angels...together, we can rule the world...what do you say?" Dr. Zarkon negotiated

Devolas think long and hard with Dr. Zarkon's offer, "Okay, it's a deal!" Devolas said as he held his hand out and Dr. Zarkon took it and shake on it.

Then they heard glass breaking by the door of the lab, "WHO GOES THERE!?" Devolas yelled as Dr. Zarkon and Ninja looked around. "I'm sure it's nothing...let's talk more about our plan." Dr. Zarkon said as they continue on.

* * *

At Degrassi, Alli and Dave came out of the front door with his arm around her shoulder, "So, what do you want to do?" Dave asked

"How about we go to your place and have a little 'us' time?" Alli slyly asked, "Okay let's go!" Dave smiled as they walked across the street together.

"Pssst! Alli!" They heard a whisper behind the bush, "Who's that?" Dave asked

"I don't know?" Alli said as they went to the bush, "Who's behind there?"

Then someone with a black hoodie came out in front of them the guy took off his hoodie, "Travis?" Alli replied

"That's Travis?" Dave asked point to the semi black feathered guy as Alli nodded.

"Look, if you're trying to take me back, you're wasting your time." Alli said sternly

"No, it's not that, I need to tell you something very important." Travis said sounding urgent.

"Alright, tell us." Alli said as her Dave started listening.

"I went to Dr. Zarkon's lab and I overheard him and this Demon guy talking, trying to destroy you and Angels and rule the Earth..." Travis continued to explain everything.

"Wait, do you know the name of that Demon guy?" Alli asked, Travis think for a moment, "I think his name is Dev-Dev...De-vo-las?"

"Devolas!?" Alli said in shock as Travis nodded.

"Didn't Dallas mentioned him before?" Dave referred as Alli nodded, "We need to tell the Angels about this!" Alli demanded

"Alright then...I should be going." Travis waved at Alli and Dave, "Travis wait!" Alli said as Travis turned.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?" Alli asked

"I've went away and done a lot of thinking...and I realized that I hate what I'm becoming...I just want to give back." Travis said as Alli understand.

"Dude, you're not as bad as I thought you are...you're a good guy!" Dave smiled

"Thanks! And um...Alli deserves a guy like you, so take good care of her, especially when it comes to her and chocolate covered popcorn." Travis commented as Dave giggled and Alli rolled her eyes. "Don't worry dude, I will!" Dave said as he gave Travis a cool hand shake.

With that, Travis left. Alli hold Dave's hand and they transported to the Angel Lair.

* * *

In the Angel Lair, after Alli and Dave told everything to Dallas, the rest of the Angels arrived in the lair with Imogen, Jake, and Eli by their sides. "Dallas what's so urgent that you want to tell us?" Fiona asked

"Guys, Devolas is here in Earth and he and Dr. Zarkon are working together to succeed their mission." Dallas explained as everyone where at shock.

"Who told you this?" Katie asked

"Travis told me everything." Alli answered

"Travis? Why would he tell you?" Clare asked

"Because he came to his senses and wants to try to help us." Alli explained, then the big screen turned on and Lord Angelo was on it.

"Michael, did you hear the news about Devolas?" Lord Angelo asked

"Yes my lord, he's here, but don't worry we're ready for what he and his Demon Armies will throw at us." Dallas answered as the Angels nodded

"That's good to hear, also some of our Angel Armies send us a secret message that they overheard one of the Demons talking about when they're going to approach their mission." Lord Angelo said

"And what's their response?" Dallas asked

"They will approach their plan 2 days from now." Lord Angelo said

"Wait, isn't that the same day as 'Romeo and Jules'?" Jake asked, as everyone were shock.

"No, we work too hard for this play, and I'm not going to let no Demon to try to destroy it." Eli said getting frustrated.

"Yeah, they have to go through us!" Imogen yelled as Dave, Jake, and Eli nodded

"What should we do to help?" Dave asked Lord Angelo.

"Well all you civilians, you need to be ready for the worse." Lord Angelo answered, "Also, since you are all innocent I can trust you with a weapon that I'm about to give you four, so you could protect yourselves and protect others from the Demons. Just held out your hands."

Imogen, Eli, Jake, and Jake held out their hands and a white staff appeared on their hands, "Whoa, what's this?" Jake asked looking at his staff.

"It's an Angel Staff, it's a usual weapon that the trained Angel Armies used when battling. It can shoot Angel mists, transformed into various blades, and there's Gold button that can make it pocket-sized." Lord Angelo said

"Wow this is cool!" Imogen playfully waved her staff to Fiona as Fiona chuckled.

"Remember, these are not toys, and I can trust you all with the weapons right?" Lord Angelo slyly said, hoping for a 'yes'.

"Yes, Lord Angelo!" Dave, Imogen, Eli, Jake said at the same time as they press the button to make it pocket-sized and put it in their pockets.

"Good" Lord Angelo nodded, "And for you Michael and Amazon Angels, be ready also."

"Don't worry, we're always ready!" Alli said the Angels nodded

"Thanks for the info my Lord!" Dallas saluted

"No problem, and more power to all of you...good luck!" Lord Angelo saluted back and the big screen turned black.

"Okay guys, let's all think of a plan for our battle." Dallas said as the Angels and their boyfriends/girlfriend come together and started discussing.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

*****Just two more chapters left and the story is done!*****

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out!**


	25. This Means War!

**Chapter 25: This Means War!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Almost everyone in the community were in the Degrassi Auditorium to see the play and the 5 angels were seated separately to look around for suspicious activities.

Meanwhile, Eli, Jake, Imogen, and Dave were in the backstage, getting ready. "Wow guys it's a full house, so you ready Dave?" Eli asked

"Yes, I am!" Dave said fixing his outfit.

"Also, we should separate ourselves to be ready for...you know the _'__Demons'_" Imogen whispered

"Imogen's right, I'll go the right side of the backstage, Imogen you go left, Eli will stay in the middle and Dave since you'll be out on the stage, you watch the audience, but act at the same time." Jake planned as the rest nodded and went to their post.

* * *

As they did the last scene, everything ran smoothly throughout the play. And when it finished, everyone stand up, clapped and cheered, the play was a success!

The 5 Angels meet with them on the back stage, "Bravo! The play was amazing!" Dallas said as he clapped his hands.

The Amazon Angels hug their partners for the success, "Thanks, and I'm glad that it's over before the Demons showed up." Eli said with relief.

"Okay guys you know the plan, when the Demons come, we charge okay?" Dallas said as the rest agreed.

Then they heard people screaming, "What's that?" Imogen asked

"It's coming from outside, let's go!" Fiona ran off as the rest followed them.

As they went outside they saw some Demon armies forming into big crowds with their weapons on their hands and some going around trying to scare the people as they scream and run for their lives.

"Oh no, the Demons are here!" Katie said

"Come on let's go somewhere we can transform!" Clare said

"There's an Alley, let's go!" Alli said as they all went to the Alley.

"Angels Ready!" Dallas yelled, "READY!" The girls yelled, then they transform into Angels holding out their Angel Swords, while Imogen, Jake, Eli, and Dave grab their Angel Staffs and they ALL form into fighting position. "Let's kick some Demon butts!" Imogen yelled as they all went out of the Alley.

As they went out, people cheered when they saw the Angels, "GUYS LOOK! IT'S THE ANGELS! WE'RE SAFE!" A citizen said as the people cheered

"People, go home and lock your doors, you'll be save inside, we'll handle this!" Warrior Angel yelled as the people listened.

Now it's only the 5 Angels and the 4 armed boyfriends/girlfriend and the Demon Armies that were outside of the community. Then, Dr. Zarkon, Ninja, and Devolas, appeared out of the crowd.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Michael! When Dr. Zarkon told me that you were Warrior Angel, I was in disbelief! Now that I see it, believe it!" Devolas smirked, "And this must be your 'Amazon Angels'."

"Devolas I see you're still your evil self, and you're working with Dr. Zarkon? Why am I not surprised!" Warrior Angel yelled

"Well because of you Angels, Devolas and I are now best friends!" Dr. Zarkon smirked "And together, we'll rule the world!"

"Not until we stop all of you Demons!" Yellow Angel said

"Yeah you have to go us!" Jake yelled

"And who are they!?" Devolas asked pointing at Imogen, Jake, Dave, and Eli as they point out their Angel Staffs.

"They're our helpers! Helping us to stop you and your Demons from destroying our Earth!" Green Angel said

"So you think that 5 Angels and 4 teenagers will beat my Demon Armies!?" Devolas asked "HA! Well bring it on!"

They form into a fighting position, "Let the battle begin!" Purple Angel said

"CHARGE!" Blue Angel yelled as they charged together and begin battling. Weapons were clashed together as they fight, even though there are more Demons, the Angels are winning.

More and more Demons Armies are getting eliminated, "AH! My Demons are eliminating! We need to do something!" Devolas yelled as him, Dr. Zarkon and Ninja are now watching the battle on top of the roof garden.

"Devolas, Ninja can handle them..." Dr. Zarkon smirked, "Ninja you know what to do!?"

"Certainly Doc!" Ninja said as she grabbed a net and 5 ninja darts and jumped down from the roof garden to the ground. As the Angels and the Boyfriends/Girlfriend were fighting the Demons, Ninja did a sneak attack and shoot 5 Ninja darts, which landed on the Angel's necks.

"Why do I feel so sleepy?" Blue Angel said before she collapsed, "FIONS!" Imogen yelled as she eliminated two Demons.

Then the rest of the Angels collapsed, then Ninja quickly snached them and put them inside the net. "NINJA!" Devolas yelled as Ninja turned

"Take them to my dungeon in Hell!" Devolas yelled as he opened a portal that leads to Hell. Ninja along with the 5 sleeping Angels went inside, then the portal disappeared.

"Fiona!" Imogen yelled, "Katie!" Jake yelled, "Clare!" Eli yelled,"Alli!" Dave yelled, "DALLAS!" they yelled all once.

"Oh no guys we're now alone! What are we going to do?" Dave asked

"We need to keep fighting the Demons! I'm sure they'll be fine and will eventually escape." Eli answered

"Now let's kick some Demon butts!" Imogen yelled

"YYEEAAHHHH!" they raised their Angel Staffs up and yelled and started eliminating more Demons.

* * *

A few minutes later the five Angels woke up in a strange place, "Where are we?" Yellow Angel asked

"I think we're in Hell...in the Dungeons." Warrior Angel said

"Hell! Aw man, I hate this place, it too filthy!" Blue Angel said

Green Angel tried to used her strength to break the doors open, "UGH! I can't break the doors!" Green Angel yelled

Purple Angel throw two mists at the door, "The Angel mist can't break it too!" Purple Angel yelled

Yellow Angel used her Angel sword to break the doors, "The Angel sword is not useful to break it!" Yellow Angel yelled

"UGH! I couldn't transport way out!" Blue Angel yelled, trying to turn into an orb, but nothing.

"Angels, the door is Angel-Proof, our powers and weapons can't break it off, the only way we can get out if someone has the key to open it." Warrior Angel said

"SOMEONE PLEASE, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Purple Angel yelled as she banged the door.

"Alli, no one can hear you. We're stuck! We're going to lose this battle." Warrior Angel said like he's getting tired.

"Dallas why are you acting this way! We can't give up now!" Blue Angel said

"Don't you get it! I'm a loser! I failed everyone! I failed my mission! I failed the Angel Armies, Lord Angelo, the people on Earth and most importantly...you guys...I failed you." Warrior Angel said he kick back on the Dungeon.

"Dallas you didn't fail us and everyone!" Green Angel said

"We love being your Amazon Angels, we decided to accept this because you served a good purpose, to protect the Earth and make the world a better place." Yellow Angel said

"Dallas when you came into our lives, it changed us for the better. And when we became Amazon Angels, we've become a better person...and we would never forget it." Blue Angel said

"Dallas you're our guru, and one thing you tough us is to never give up! So we can't give up!" Purple Angel said

With all that pep talk Dallas stand up, "You Angels are right, we can't give up, not now...but how are we going to get out of here?" Warrior Angel asked

"I think I can answer your question!" a voice said as the Angels turned, "Travis!" Purple Angel yelled as they saw Travis in front of the now open door and holding a key.

"How did you get here?" Yellow Angel asked

"I knew you need some help, so I sneaked to the portal to go to Hell and grabbed the key that were next to the Dungeon." Travis explained

"Thanks dude you're a life saver!" Warrior Angel smiled

"Come on we need to go back to Earth!" Green Angel said as they all went out of the Dungeon.

"Not on my watch!" Ninja said as she appeared by the corridor, "Wow Crow, you're a traitor! I wonder how Dr. Zarkon will react to this!?"

"Ninja, this is all wrong, this needs to stop!" Travis said

"You're right...this needs to stop." Ninja said, "After I eliminated the Angels!" Her arm transformed into a sword and started fighting of the Angels.

After a few minutes 4 of 5 Angels were stunned by Ninja's impossible moves, "Looks like you're left Alli!" Ninja smirked as she transformed her arm into a Bazooka.

"Stay back or I'll..." Purple Angel said, shaken as she held out her sword.

"Or you'll what!?" Ninja stated as she raised her arm, "Good-bye Alli!" she fired the Bazooka.

"Alli, no!" Travis ran towards Purple Angel and push her off, then the bullet hit Travis on the chest.

"Travis!" Purple Angel yelled, "You...AHH!" she yelled at Ninja as she got up and raised her Angel Sword.

Swords were hitting as they battle and anger took over Purple Angel as she kept hitting the sword. She was so fast that Ninja couldn't keep up with the moves. Then Purple Angel cuts off Ninja's robot arm and the arm went haywire, it executed Ninja and she collapse off the Dungeon, ending her life.

The rest of the Angels stand up as they were now stable and Purple Angel went to Travis as she put him on her lap, "Travis! Travis! Please wake up!" Purple Angel said as she shake him.

Travis slowly open his eyes, "A-A-Alli...I'm sorry...for everything..." he continued

"Shh, Travis, it's okay, I forgive you...you be alright okay!" Purple Angel said tearing up

"No, no...it's going to be the end me..." Travis breathing deeply

"Travis! Don't say that! Please!" Purple Angel yelled

"Alli, it's for the best...don't worry...wherever I am...I'll be happy." Travis smiled

"Travis...you been a great boyfriend and great person." Purple Angel smiled, "Good-Bye, old friend."

"Good-Bye Alli...I...love...you..." with that Travis slowly slipped away, then a white mist spun around his cold body and as the mist disappeared, so does he.

"Where did he go!?" Purple Angel said as she stands up.

"Don't worry Alli...he's in a better place." Warrior Angel smiled as the rest of the Angel smiled

Purple Angel wiped her tears, "Come on Angels, we have a planet to save!" she said, showing her A-Game.

"YEAH!" the rest of the Angels said as they turned into orbs and transport back to Earth.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

*****One more chapter left and it's over!*****

**Last Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	26. It's Over!

**This is it! The last chapter and a long one too! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: It's Over!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

In Earth, Imogen, Jake, Eli, and Dave were still fighting with the Demon Armies, "Where are the Angels?" Eli asked

"There supposed to be here now!" Jake said, eliminating some Demons.

"Relax guys! They will come...I hope." Imogen said, eliminating three Demons at once.

"You guys need help!" Blue Angel said, appearing out of the shadow, as the rest of the Amazon Angels appeared side by side.

"Yes! Finally! We really need some help!" Dave said, with relief as he eliminated a Demon. "Where's Dallas?" Eli asked

"He's still in Hell, he needs to finish off his other mission." Yellow Angel answered

"Well, we need to eliminate the Demons, there growing once we eliminated one." Jake said

"Then why are we standing here for? Let's fight!" Green Angel yelled, "YYYEEEAAHHHH!" They all yelled as they eliminate more Demons.

More and more Demons were eliminating, but the more Demons Armies come to battle. "Oh no there's more of them!" Imogen yelled

"We can't defeat them! There's too much!" Eli yelled

"But we can't give up now! This is our Earth, it's our home! We can't let the Demons take away our home!" Blue Angel said

"Yeah we need to try, even though there's a lot of them!" Purple Angel said, as they all nodded

"Don't worry guys! We're here to help!" Warrior Angel said as they turned and saw him approaching to them and behind him we're Armed Angel Armies.

"DALLAS!" they all yelled with excitement, "Why only now you came?" Jake asked

"Well I need to finish my other mission, and that's releasing all the Angel Armies in Hell. Since they're free we now have our own Army to eliminate the Demons." Warrior Angel said

"Oh I get it! Cool! Hi Angel Armies!" Imogen waved as the Angel Armies waved back.

"So let's battle!" Warrior Angel yelled

"YYYEEEAAAHHHH!" the Armies, the Amazon Angels, and the 4 teens yelled at once as they charged, fighting more Demons.

* * *

About an hour later, all Demon Armies are eliminated and all the Angels screamed and cheered for their victory.

"AH! Angels it isn't over yet!" Devolas yelled getting angry as he appeared in front of them and behind him is Dr. Zarkon holding his latest invention. "Yes, it isn't over! Behold, my Black Holinatior! It can suck everything and anything!" Dr. Zarkon yelled

"Where does it go?" Jake asked

"I don't know, but I know is you could never get out! MWAAHAHAHA!" Dr. Zarkon yelled as the Angels are getting scared of what's going to happen.

"Angel Armies, go back to Heaven! We can handle them!" Warrior Angel said as the Angel Armies saluted and transported back to Heaven. Now it's Warrior Angel, Amazon Angels, and the 4 teenagers vs. Devolas, Dr. Zarkon and the Black Holinatior.

"Not until we fight you first!" Eli said raising his Angel Staff

"Bring it on!" Dr. Zarkon yelled as his robotic arm transform into sword. Then Eli, Jake, Imogen, and Dave hold out their Angel Staffs and circle around Dr. Zarkon. Then the evil scientists clash his swords against the 4 teenagers as they start fighting.

Meanwhile, the 5 Angels circle around Devolas as he took out his swords. "Me vs. 5 worthless Angels? Bring it on!" Devolas yelled as he clashed his sword against the Angel's swords and fight. Devolas fighting style is a pattern, once he hits one Angels sword, he can hit the other.

Dr. Zarkon is losing against the 4 teenagers, Jake was striking him with his Staff, Dave was throwing Angel mist at him that stunned him, and Imogen and Eli together did a drop-kick at him and he was flying across the school, and when he land he was unconscious. "Guys! We did it! We defeated Dr. Zarkon!" Imogen yelled in happiness and they gave each other high-fives.

Dr. Zarkon slowly opened his eyes, and without anyone noticing, he crawl next to the Black Holinator and turn it on, "No one messes with Dr. Zarkon!" He yelled that everyone turned.

"Guys! grab on to something heavy!" Eli yelled as they went to the tree and grabbed hold of it.

Meanwhile, Devolas and the Angels were still battling, and without noticing that Dr. Zarkon turned on the Black Holinator, Devolas and the Angels were off the ground. "What's happening!?" Blue Angel yelled

"Dr. Zarkon must have turned on the Black Holinator!" Green Angel said

"Oh no! What are we going to do!? I don't want to get sucked in!" Purple Angel yelled

"Angels relaxed just flap your wings against the black hole!" Dallas instructed as the Amazon Angels did what they were told

"I'm not done fighting!" Devolas said flapping his Demon wings against the black hole, holding his sword. They continued their sword battle in the air.

* * *

Dr. Zarkon approached to the 4 teens, but is careful to not get sucked in, "You know you kids can't hold on to that tree forever!" Dr. Zarkon smirked as he hold on to the tree.

"We can and we will!" Dave yelled as he held out his staff with one hand and they all continued sword fighting with Dr. Zarkon. And again Dr. Zarkon is losing, he got angry that he hit Imogen and she was stunned, letting go of tree, "AHH!" Imogen yelled

"Imogen!" Eli yelled as he hold on to her with the hand he was holding the tree, "Uh-oh!" Eli realized that he let go of the tree, "Don't worry I got you!" Jake said as he hold on to Eli's arm. "Wow, it looks like you have your hands full! MWAHAHAHA!" Dr. Zarkon yelled when he saw Jake hold on to both Eli and the tree, and Eli was holding on to Imogen.

"Jake don't let go or we'll all going to get sucked in!" Imogen said to Jake as she hold on tight to Eli.

"Hey, Dr. Zarkon, you forgot about me!" Dave yelled as he raised his Staff and quickly hit Dr. Zarkon. Dr. Zarkon was so stunned that he accidentally let go of the tree, "AHHH! I HATE YOU KIDS!" Dr. Zarkon's last words before he got sucked into the Black Hole.

"AHH! I can't hold on much longer!" Jake yelled as his hands were all sweaty, then let go the tree, "AHHHH!" Imogen, Eli, and Jake yelled

"GOTCHA!" Dave yelled as he grabbed on to Jake and the tree. The 4 teens were holding on to each other to avoid getting sucked into the Black Hole.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devolas and the Angels we're still sword fighting, "You Angels are worthless! You will never defeat a powerful Demon like me!" Devolas yelled

"Oh yeah, we can!..." Blue Angel yelled

"And we will!..." Green Angel yelled

"Because together..." Yellow Angel yelled

"We're powerful!..." Purple Angel yelled

"And we can do anything!..." Warrior Angel yelled, "Angels assemble!"

The Angels assemble together, "Rainbow Mist on 3!..." Warrior Angel yelled as they form Angels mists and put them together to form a big rainbow mist, "1...2...3...FIRE!" together they throw the mist as it hits Devolas, pushing him into the Black Hole.

"AHH! CURSE YOU ANGELS!" Devolas' last words before he got sucked into the Black Hole.

"Yes we did it we defeated Devolas!" Purple Angel yelled as they Angel cheered

* * *

"AHHH! Dave don't let go!" Imogen, Eli, and Jake yelled, "Sorry guys, but I can't hold on much longer!" Dave said as his hands slipped out of the tree. "AAHHHH!" the 4 teens yelled as they were about to get sucked into the Black Hole.

"GOTCHA!" The Amazon Angels yelled as they grab on to their Boyfriends/Girlfriend as they were relieved. "We need to destroy that Black Holinator!" Yellow Angel said, holding on to Eli.

"Again, Rainbow mist on 3, 1...2...3...FIRE!" Warrior Angel yelled as they throw the Rainbow mist, destroying the Black Holinator. The Angels and the Boyfriends/Girlfriends landed on the ground.

"It's over..." Blue Angel said taking deep breath, "Come on let's all go the Angel Lair to cool off." Imogen holding her Angel girlfriend.

The Angels hold their partners as they transported back to Angel Lair.

* * *

Next day, they're all in the Angel Lair celebrating their victory, "Guys I have Orange Juice! Everyone take one!" Dallas said holding a tray

"Cheers! To our victory!" Dallas said as they touch their glass took a sip.

"Cheers to the Amazon Angels!" Eli said as they touch their glass took a sip.

"Cheer to our Boyfriends and Girlfriend!" Fiona said as they touch their glass took a sip.

"And cheers to Dallas for saving our Earth!" Imogen said as they touch their glass took a sip.

Dallas blushed, "Well I couldn't have done it without you guys." he said as all smiled at him.

"Hey, you're celebrating without me?" Lord Angelo said appearing in the lair, "Lord Angelo, what are you doing here?" Dallas asked

"I'm came to congratulate all of you in person!...And tell the civilians that I need the Angel staffs back." Lord Angelo said

"Ugh, fine!" Imogen, Eli, Jake, and Dave said as they gave their staff back to Lord Angelo.

"Also, I have an announcement..." Lord Angelo said as they all listen.

"Since, our mission is complete, doesn't mean we're done with making Earth a better place, so I decided to let the Amazon Angels keep their powers..." Lord Angelo said as the Angels cheered

"What about me Lord Angelo? Does it mean I have to go back to Heaven?" Dallas said with a sad tone.

"Well, I know you've made a lot of friends here during your mission and I don't want to take that away from you. You can stay in Earth as long as you want, and you can visit Heaven anytime." Lord Angelo smiled

"Really? Thanks my Lord!" Dallas smiled

"I'm done yet, I have a surprise for you Michael..." Lord Angelo started, "Since you decided to stay in Earth and save all the Angel Armies...I decided to make you one of my Archangels..."

"Really? Me? Your Archangel?" Dallas is shocked

"Yes, with your bravery, you'll be my Archangel that will protect the Earth from evil...so do you accept it?" Lord Angelo asked

"Yes! Yes! I do accept it!" Dallas said excitedly

"Wait! What is an Archangel?" Alli asked

"They're Angels of high rank, they're the most respective Angels ever with high-class powers." Dallas explained as Alli nodded

Dallas kneeled down in front of Lord Angelo "Michael, I pronounce you as one of my Archangels between Heaven and Earth, and I also pronounce you as 'Warrior Archangel'!" Lord Angelo said as he tapped his sword on Dallas' shoulders. As Lord Angelo was done, Dallas transformed into Warrior Archangel.

Warrior Archangel's appearance is almost the same as Warrior Angel, but what's different is he has a gold ring around his arms, legs, and head to symbolize his high rank as Archangel.

Then suddenly the Angel's beeper went off. They look at the big screen and there was a car chase in the City of Toronto, it turns out they have a mission to do, "Ready Angels!" Warrior Archangel yelled

"Ready!" They yelled as they transformed into Amazon Angels.

The 5 Angels turned into orbs and disappeared out of the lair, "That's our Angels!" Imogen, Jake, Eli, and Dave said as they smiled, watching the big screen, seeing their Angel girlfriends saving the city.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

**So any thoughts about this last chapter? Please Review!**

****I wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorite, and review this story, I totally appreciate it so much!****

****Also, I'm planning a sequel, and I'm about to post the teaser after this chapter, so heads up:)****

*****Also I want to give a shoutout to dragonsprit and JJB88 for giving me some ideas and encouraging me to continue this story until its very end:)*****


	27. Team Angels 2 (Teaser)

**I decided to make a little teaser for the sequel, I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Teaser for the sequel: 'Team Angels 2'**

* * *

_Dallas and The Amazon Angels are back! With new companions..._

_Lord Angelo:_ "Michael, Angels...meet your new members of Team Angel, Campbell, and Red Angel."

(Campbell and Red Angel appeared in front and waved)

* * *

_New relationships..._

_Dallas:_ "I like you, Alli."

_Alli:_ "And I like you too, Dallas."

(Dallas and Alli look at each other and lean closer together)

_(Next Scene...)_

_Campbell:_ "Is this the 'Stargazers Club'?"

_Maya:_ "Yup this is the one! By the way, I'm Maya Matlin!"

_Campbell:_ "Cam Saunders!"

(Maya and Cam hands touched, then looked at each other and smiled)

* * *

_New Enemies?..._

_Pink Demon:_ "I'm Pink Demon!"

_Silver Demon:_ "And Silver Demon!"

_Both:_ "And we're the Amazon Demons!"

_(Next Scene...)_

_Alli:_ "Clare you're over reacting."

_Clare:_ "Overreacting!? She's trying to ruin both me and Eli! Yes, she's a goodie, goodie, but she's evil!"

_(Next Scene...)_

_Red Angel:_ "Fiona, why can't we just get along?"

_Fiona:_ "Get along!? Even though, you're the new member of the Amazon Angels, doesn't mean you're the leader, and it doesn't mean I'm your friend!"

* * *

_And secrets?..._

_Maya:_ "AAAHHHHH!"

_Katie:_ "Maya, what's wrong!?"

_(Next Scene...)_

_Red Angel:_ "I just want to protect you!"

_Fiona:_ "Protect me from what!? I'm Blue Angel for crying out loud!"

_Red Angel:_ "I just want to make sure you're fine."

_Fiona:_ "Fine? Who are you really, Red Angel? Why are you so hung-up at me?"

* * *

_And comfort..._

_Dallas:_ "Alli, I'll always be there if you need me."

_Alli:_ "Thanks Dallas, thank you for being here with me."

(Alli rest her head on Dallas's shoulders as they look at the stars)

_(Next Scene...)_

_Maya:_ "I feel like my head is not screwed on right! There's something wrong with me Cam!" (Maya sobs)

_Campbell:_ "No Maya, there's nothing wrong with you...maybe you had a bad day...just think about the positives."

_Maya:_ "Thanks Cam, I'm lucky to find someone like you who can really understand me."

_(Next Scene...)_

_Fiona:_ "I miss her like crazy!"

_Red Angel:_ "Why don't you tell her that?"

_Fiona:_ "She won't take me back...after all I've done! I have nobody in my life! I'm all alone!" (Fiona sobs)

_Red Angel:_ "It's not true Fiona...you have me...I'll be your someone in your life...I'll never leave you..."

* * *

_This sequel will be an epic one!..._

_Katie:_ "Lord Angelo tell us...who are those Amazon Demons?"

_Lord Angelo:_ "I don't know...but..."

_Clare:_ "But what?"

_Lord Angelo:_ "I know that...they...go...to...**Degrassi**..."

_Fiona, Katie, Clare, and Alli:_ "GASPS!"

_(Next Scene...)_

_Dallas:_ "Ready Angels!?"

_Angels:_ "READY!"

_Team Angels:_ "SPIRITUAL POWERS ELITE, TEAM ANGELS UNITE!" (They transform into their Angel form)

**"Team Angels 2"**

* * *

**So any thoughts about this little teaser? Please Review!**

*****Just to warn you guys, it might take a while for me to upload the sequel.*****


End file.
